We Weren't Crazy
by yintotheyang
Summary: Lulu Spencer and Anthony Zacchara are patients at Shadybrook. When Johnny Zacchara is visiting his father, he meets Lulu and they begin a journey together that teaches them that both life and love can be quite crazy.
1. Prologue

A/N – Shortest prologue ever. Also, it's probably going to make everyone go "what?" but hopefully you will all just trust that I haven't gone completely, for lack of a better word, crazy. It's sort of just an introduction to what the story is about.

**Prologue**

Using one word, define life.

It's simple, really. No need to over think it. Life is...

Crazy.

Now, crazy is a word that's hard to define. Webster gives it many meanings. Crazy can mean crooked or unsound. Insane, impractical, unusual. It can mean infatuated or obsessed. And many other things to many other people.

So, maybe life isn't that easily defined. If life is simply crazy and crazy is never simple, then maybe everything is a lot more complicated than it seems. But still, we use the word crazy so casually. We use it to define every situation we can't quite understand. Truthfully, if something or someone is out of the realm of expectation, crazy is the label given.

But, crazy has a very negative connotation. So how fair is it to define anything or anyone as crazy without serious forethought just because we don't grasp the motivation and meaning of what is done or who did it? It's not.

Yet we do it anyway.

It's not done out of malice or cruel judgment. It's our own bit of craziness. Our own crooked and unsound way of thinking and looking at the world. Our insane, impractical and unusual viewpoints of how things should be. We're infatuated and obsessed with a natural order that we have created.

And it's not a bad thing.

Sometimes, crazy is good. Crazy is unique. Crazy is fun. Sometimes, crazy is what keeps us going. If we weren't all a little bit crazy, life would be boring. Ordinary. Plain.

But it's not. We are all a little bit crazy. And because we are, we aren't. If everyone is different and a little bit strange, how do we really know what crazy is? Well, there is one explanation.

Using one word, define crazy.

It's simple, really. No need to over think it. Crazy is...

Life.


	2. Catching Her

A/N – Hopefully this explains the prologue somewhat! Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 1 – Catching Her**

Johnny slammed the door and ignored the yelling coming from the other side of it. He stormed off, desperately wanting to get out into the fresh air and not realizing he was heading into the patient gardens. Once his feet reached the grass, he felt a little more at peace. He didn't know what it was about the smell of spring and blooming plants, but it calmed him. Maybe it was because of his mother. He took slow strides as he took in the area of Shadybrook he had never ventured to before. His father had been a patient there for over a year, but he hated gardens. Again, probably because of Johnny's mother. Anthony tended to hate everything Maria loved after she was gone.

Johnny turned a corner and ran into a smaller figure. His hands reached out and captured her, pulling her closer so she wouldn't fall. His mouth opened to apologize, but when their eyes met, he couldn't say a word. All he could do was stare at the amazing vision before him. His first thoughts of her were simple, but the kind that would shatter his world. Because after only one glance, he had to know her.

"Do you usually hold strangers like this?" she finally asked, obviously more brave than he was.

He blushed. His cheeks actually reddened and he felt embarrassed, something he hadn't experienced in years, maybe even more than a decade.

"I don't usually," Johnny replied, letting her go. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she repeated. "I would have fallen if you hadn't caught me."

"I ran into you in the first place," Johnny reminded her.

"We ran into each other," she corrected. "Every person shares an equal responsibility in the resulting consequence of the initial action."

Johnny raised an eyebrow at her comment and she blushed. She stepped further away from him and tried to walk away, but Johnny stopped her.

"What's your name?" Johnny wondered.

"Lulu," she muttered. "I'm a patient here."

Johnny nodded, completely surprised by her statement. He knew crazy and this girl seemed perfectly normal to him.

"I'm Johnny," he said, offering her his hand.

"After all the touching you were doing earlier, do you really need to shake my hand to get to know me?" Lulu questioned, giggling at his outstretched hand.

"Probably not," Johnny admitted, letting his hand fall.

"What brings you to Shadybrook, Johnny?" Lulu asked.

"My dad is here," Johnny replied. "I was visiting him."

"Is he out in the gardens?" Lulu wondered.

"No, I just came out here to get some fresh air," Johnny explained. "We had an argument of sorts."

"Arguing with a crazy man, that seems productive," Lulu muttered, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

Johnny laughed and sat next to her, not at all knowing what he was doing. Why did he need to know who she was and every little detail about her?

"I guess you're right," Johnny nodded.

"Well, I probably shouldn't call him crazy," Lulu sighed. "The people here say that no one is crazy and that we shouldn't use that word."

"You don't follow the rules?" Johnny asked, watching her intently.

"I never have," Lulu shrugged. "I'm trying to, though. I've sort of learned the hard way that some rules are worth following."

"What do you mean?" Johnny questioned.

"You mean, how did I get in here," Lulu noted, meeting his stare.

"It's too personal," Johnny said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"You apologize a lot," Lulu smiled.

"I usually don't," Johnny replied. "With you, though, I feel different."

"Different how?" Lulu wondered.

"Now who's asking personal questions?" Johnny countered and Lulu blushed.

They fell into a calm silence as they stared at each other. He had the fleeting notion that if he never moved, he would always be happy just to look at her.

"My ex-boyfriend was killed," Lulu said softly, breaking their gaze in favor of looking at the ground. "The police gunned him down in front of me because if they hadn't, he would have cut my throat."

Johnny's eyes widened and his hand reached out for hers without him even realizing it.

"He was a serial killer and I had no idea," Lulu continued. "He killed three women that I knew, two of them I was really close to. He attacked several others, including my cousin, and they were all lucky enough to survive."

Johnny's mind roamed back in time, remembering the newspaper articles on the "Text Message Killer." The man had been named Logan Hayes and he had been killed as they tried to arrest him about a month earlier.

"I couldn't handle it," Lulu said softly. "I kept dreaming of him killing them in front of me. Sometimes in my nightmares he even killed people who had survived his attacks in real life. Eventually, I started seeing him even when I was awake. That's when my family brought me here."

Johnny's grip on her hand tightened and she finally met his eyes again. He couldn't believe she had spilled her story to him so easily. They were virtually strangers. But in that moment, they didn't feel like strangers at all.

"You're not crazy," Johnny offered, smiling at her. "Your reaction to everything that happened is completely natural. Your mind is just trying to process."

"That's nice of you to say," Lulu replied. "The doctors don't really think so."

"Doctors don't know everything," Johnny muttered, squeezing her hand again.

She smiled up at him and for a moment, he thought of kissing her. It was a crazy thought and something that would get him admitted as a patient there.

"Ms. Spencer, there you are," an orderly said, glaring at her. "Your walk was supposed to be over ten minutes ago."

"I held her up," Johnny cut in, standing between the orderly and Lulu. "It's not her fault."

"And you are?" the orderly asked.

"John Zacchara," he said pointedly.

"Oh," the orderly mumbled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Zacchara. I didn't mean to interrupt, but Ms. Spencer is supposed to have a session and I'm in charge of taking her there."

"I'm sure I can get Lulu there," Johnny said, turning to Lulu. "If you don't mind."

"No, that would be nice," Lulu said, looking at Johnny curiously.

"Okay," the orderly agreed. "The session begins in ten minutes."

The orderly headed away and Lulu stood, looking Johnny in the eye. She raised her eyebrows in question and he smiled sheepishly.

"No one has that kind of influence over them," Lulu said, tilting her head toward the direction the orderly had gone. "Not even my brother, Nikolas, who is literally a prince."

"Well, your brother is probably also a nice guy," Johnny said softly.

"You're nice," Lulu muttered.

"My father isn't," Johnny replied. "Any influence I have comes from fear, Lulu. Everyone is afraid of me because of my father."

"I'm not," Lulu smiled.

"You probably should be," Johnny sighed.

"Don't tell me that," Lulu whispered. "I'm scared a lot and this afternoon when I was talking to you, I wasn't. I want to hold on to that."

Johnny smiled at her and brushed his hand against hers again. She was amazing and he didn't know what it would take, but he would get her out of Shadybrook. She didn't belong there, that much he already knew.

"I should get you to that session," Johnny noted.

"Okay," Lulu agreed.

Lulu told him where to go and he walked her there in silence. He didn't want to leave, assuming this was the last time he would see her and hating that thought.

"You know, I told you earlier that I felt different around you," Johnny smiled. "You asked me what I meant by that and I told you it was personal. But the truth is, I don't know what it was."

"Was it good?" Lulu wondered.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "It was really good."

Lulu smiled and Johnny felt the urge to kiss her again. He knew he couldn't, though.

"It was nice meeting you, Lulu," Johnny said, feeling the end coming and never wanting it to actually come.

"Maybe I'll run into you again," Lulu laughed, the light in her eyes dimming slightly.

"If you do, I promise to catch you," Johnny replied.

Lulu gave him one last smile, a hint of disappointment present on her face, before heading into her session. Johnny stood there for a minute, before shaking his head. He was in trouble and he knew it. There was something about Lulu that drew him in and it was nothing but dangerous, yet he couldn't stop himself from promising her something in his mind and then confirming it aloud.

"I'll always catch you before you fall."


	3. A Good Different

A/N – I hope everyone had a marvelous holiday! Thank you for the amazing comments. I really have fun writing this story and seeing that people enjoy it makes it even more fun! Happy reading!

**Chapter 2 – A Good Different**

Johnny wandered around Shadybrook, trying to put off seeing his father. It had been a week since the last visit which had ended in them fighting and Johnny storming out. Johnny felt the smile naturally come to his face as he thought about what else had happened that day.

He met Lulu.

She had encompassed his thoughts in the last week, always bringing a smile to his face. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he found himself walking to the front desk and asking where her room was. When he was given the information, he quickly found the hallway that would lead him to her door. He paused outside, glancing in through the small window to make sure that Lulu was inside. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the wall and twirling some hair around her finger. She was perfect.

"Knock knock," Johnny called out, pushing the door open slightly.

"Johnny!" Lulu said, her face lighting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would say hi," Johnny shrugged, closing the door behind him. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Lulu replied, standing up. "I've been so bored today, I thought I was about to go cr-"

She stopped and blushed, shaking her head and hiding her eyes from him. He instantly reached out to her, bringing her gaze back to his again by holding her chin in his hand.

"You're not crazy, Lulu," Johnny said softly. "But, I could understand why you being trapped in here would make you feel like you were."

"You don't like it here?" Lulu wondered.

"I hate it," Johnny admitted. "Actually, it gives me the creeps."

Lulu laughed and Johnny smiled. Her hand found his and she pulled him to sit next to her on her bed.

"If you don't like it, how come your dad is here?" Lulu asked.

"Because my dad is crazy," Johnny replied. "He deserves to be locked in a place like this after everything that he's done."

"Like?" Lulu pressed.

Johnny glanced at her and saw the compassion in her stare. She wasn't asking to pry or for any reason other than she could see it was something that impacted him.

"My father...he's not a good man, Lulu," Johnny explained, taking a deep breath. "At best he's an infamous mob boss."

"My father, when he was around, had ties to the mob," Lulu shrugged. "He was still a good man."

Johnny stared at her, surprised by her lack of repulsion when he said the "m" word and her admittance that her father was involved in the mob as well.

"I doubt our fathers are the same," Johnny muttered.

"What makes you say it that way?" Lulu asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I can see your father did something horrible, unforgivable even. What was it?"

Johnny swallowed hard, trying to decide if he should share the horrible, unforgivable truth with Lulu. He hadn't spoken to anyone about it before. It was just something he kept inside.

"My father killed my mother," Johnny answered softly.

"Oh, Johnny," Lulu said, quickly wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Johnny stiffened at first, not remembering the last time he was held in comfort and the appropriate reaction. But he quickly felt the tension leave him and sunk into her embrace as his arms circled her waist, her presence soothing him in a way he hadn't experienced...ever.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Lulu whispered, still holding him close. "How did you find out?"

"I, uh...I saw it," Johnny admitted.

His mind instantly started to replay the scene in his head, as it often did, and he squeezed Lulu tighter, hoping she would ward off the painful memory. She did.

"I wish I could help you," Lulu said, finally pulling back after several minutes.

"You already did, just by listening," Johnny replied, taking her hands in his. "I had never told anyone that before."

"That's not why your father got put in here?" Lulu asked.

"No, that was for the crazy things he did after killing her," Johnny answered. "Her murder was covered up by the guards in the house. Then, he got even more violent and eventually got caught. I would prefer him to just be in prison, but he has a good lawyer."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Lulu wondered.

"I was afraid in the beginning, I guess," Johnny shrugged. "But there really wasn't anyone for me to tell. I've never had friends or anything."

"You have me," Lulu smiled. "I can be your friend."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Johnny questioned. "I clearly come with a lot of baggage."

"And I don't?" Lulu challenged. "Maybe you're the one who should wonder if you want to burden yourself with being friends with me."

"It wouldn't be a burden at all," Johnny replied. "Getting to sit and talk with a beautiful woman is certainly not a burden."

Lulu blushed and Johnny felt the urge to kiss her like he had the day they met. Only it was stronger this time. He knew he couldn't, though. She was offering friendship and he wouldn't compromise that by trying anything else.

"So, did you come to see your dad again today?" Lulu asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I visit him once a week," Johnny nodded. "The doctors say it helps keep him calm."

"How did it go?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, I haven't gone yet," Johnny admitted. "I was dreading it and I decided I should come see you first."

"Oh," Lulu muttered. "Well, if he upsets you again, you can come back. If you want to talk or something."

"I may just take you up on that," Johnny smiled.

She returned his smile and he absentmindedly reached up to tuck some of her golden curls behind her ear. She was clearly caught off guard by the gesture and blushed again as his hand fell. She caught his hand in hers again and laced their fingers together. This time he blushed and she giggled, apparently finding it amusing.

"Who are you?" someone asked from the door, though neither Johnny nor Lulu had heard it open.

"Nikolas," Lulu said, pulling away from Johnny and standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, who is he?" Nikolas replied, not allowing himself to be distracted from the matter at hand.

"It's not really your business," Lulu said defiantly and Johnny smiled in spite of himself.

"What's so funny?" Nikolas demanded, moving to stand in front of him.

Johnny stood and Nikolas was forced to step back and tilt his head up slightly.

"I can go," Johnny muttered, glancing at Lulu.

"You were here first," Lulu argued. "Nikolas can come back."

"He's your brother, right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded.

"Alright, then he's more important," Johnny shrugged. "I'll see you later."

"No, you won't," Nikolas replied. "I'm having you banned from seeing her."

"You don't even know my name, so good luck with that," Johnny smirked. "Bye, Lulu."

"Bye," she replied, smiling as he left.

"Explanation," Nikolas said, turning his eyes to Lulu. "Now."

"You don't order me around," Lulu said angrily. "And you don't order my friends around either."

"Lulu, you're not here to make friends, you're here to get better," Nikolas reasoned.

"Ugh, you have no idea why I'm here," Lulu groaned. "You don't know what my life is like right now. And that guy, he makes it better for me."

"I don't see how talking to a crazy guy is going to help," Nikolas sighed.

"He's not even a patient here," Lulu muttered.

"Then how did you meet him?" Nikolas wondered.

"He was visiting his dad," Lulu answered. "We ran into each other, literally, and got to talking."

"About?" Nikolas prodded.

"Stuff," Lulu said vaguely.

"Come on, Lu," Nikolas replied.

"It was private," Lulu maintained.

"At least tell me his name," Nikolas begged.

"His name is Johnny," Lulu said softly. "And he's really nice. So, if you try to get him banned from my room, I will not be speaking to you for a very long time."

"I'm just concerned, Lulu," Nikolas said, taking a deep breath. "I don't want you to make an attachment to someone and then they disappoint you. I think that could be really dangerous for you right now."

"I'm not a little kid, Nikolas," Lulu reminded him. "You don't have to protect me all the time."

"I should have been protecting you from L-" Nikolas said, cutting himself off.

"Logan," Lulu finished. "You can say his name. But you're wrong. I'm responsible for getting involved with Logan, even though I wasn't sure I could trust him."

"What makes you think you can trust this guy?" Nikolas questioned.

"I'm not sure, I just know I can," Lulu shrugged. "He's different. A good different."


	4. Unforgettable

A/N – Hello everyone! Hope you all are surviving the crazy holiday season! I'm so humbled by all the comments on this story! They make my day! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and leaves me another lovely review!

**Chapter 3 - Unforgettable**

Johnny smiled as he glanced inside Lulu's room, noticing she was sleeping. He had been visiting her every time he came to see his father, usually before and after, for the past four weeks. They would talk about anything and everything and the previous week he had been asked to leave because visiting hours were ending. They had both been surprised, realizing they had talked for over five hours even though it seemed like minutes. Lulu had a way of surrounding every one of Johnny's senses and taking him over, making him forget about the rest of his life and all of its unwanted problems.

He watched her smile in her sleep and he felt his heart beat accelerate slightly. That smile, her smile made him feel like he could do anything. And he knew he would, if she asked him to. Johnny considered letting her sleep and visiting his father first, but he decided to go in and leave a note, just in case she woke up and wondered why he hadn't come by yet.

He entered the room quietly, careful not to make any noise that would wake her. He crossed the room to the desk and found the notebook she always had there. Her doctors had told her to write down her feelings about Logan's death any time she thought about it. But, Lulu had admitted to him she wasn't following their instructions. She wanted them to believe she wasn't thinking about it and had gotten better so she could be released, but instead it only convinced the doctors she was in denial. Johnny wasn't sure if they were right about that, but he did know she would never get over anything in this place. She didn't trust the people that were supposed to be helping her and that wasn't good.

"Johnny," Lulu mumbled, making him freeze as he wrote his note.

Johnny glanced at her, assuming he was caught but knit his eyebrows in confusion when he saw her eyes were still closed. She was smiling and apparently still sleeping while mumbling his name. That had to be a good sign.

Not wanting to wake her, but curious as to exactly what she was dreaming about, Johnny softly sat down on the mattress and watched her carefully. After a few minutes, when she still hadn't spoken again he carefully brought a hand to her face. She automatically leaned into his touch and when she whispered his name again Johnny felt the world stop, just for a moment. He wanted so badly to lean down and brush his lips against hers, wondering what her reaction to that would be. But he knew that if or when he kissed her, he wanted her to be awake. And to want to kiss him back.

Johnny let his hand gently slide over her cheek, caressing her face as he watched her sleep peacefully. He realized he could do that forever and never get bored. He froze when her eyes fluttered open, knowing he must have looked like a crazy man sitting there and watching her sleep the way he was. Her eyes shut and then opened again and she looked around before her eyes landed on him again.

"Are you real?" Lulu asked softly.

"I think so," Johnny answered. "But I guess it depends on which side you believe when it comes to the existential dilemma debate."

She giggled and he smiled as he tried to casually move his hand, so she wouldn't realize what he had been doing. He should have known she was too smart for that.

"You don't have to be embarrassed for touching my face," Lulu muttered, sitting up in her bed. "Although, I have to ask how many times you've been in here and watching me like that."

"This is a first," Johnny admitted. "I was going to just leave you a note, but...I got distracted."

"By?" Lulu questioned.

"I thought I heard you say something while you were sleeping," Johnny replied.

"Well, I've been told I do that sometimes," Lulu laughed. "What did you think I said?"

Johnny opened his mouth, but closed it, wondering if he really wanted to ask her about it. He knew she had said his name...twice. But it didn't mean he needed to confront her about it.

"What do you think you might have said given what you were dreaming about?" Johnny asked.

Lulu pondered his question, her face pensive at first, but soon she was blushing. She tried to hide it from him by jumping out of bed and stretching, but he had seen her.

"I don't remember my dream," Lulu shrugged, turning to face him again.

"Since when do we lie to each other?" Johnny wondered, smiling as she realized he had caught her.

"Since you apparently know what I was dreaming about, but want to make me squirm," Lulu countered, glaring at him playfully.

"I don't know the details," Johnny replied. "I just heard you say my name a couple of times."

She blushed again and he reached out for her hand, letting her know silently that she didn't have to tell him anything if she didn't want to. And that gave her the strength to just be honest.

"I was dreaming that you broke me out of here," Lulu explained. "You took me to some place where no one would find us and we went on a speed boat. You drove too fast and I loved every second, both of us laughing like we didn't have a care in the world. It felt like it could be real, you know?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "I've had a few dreams like that."

"About us?" Lulu wondered.

Johnny nodded again and caught her other hand so he could pull her a little closer. He realized when she was standing and he was sitting they were still almost at eye level, her being a little taller for once. She stepped closer again, moving to the space between his legs and watching him the whole time. She seemed afraid he would push her away, but that was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do.

"Do you ever wonder what will happen if I do get out of here?" Lulu asked.

"What do you mean?" Johnny questioned.

"With us," Lulu clarified. "What will happen with us if I get released?"

"I don't know," Johnny muttered. "What do you want to happen?"

"Well," Lulu sighed. "I don't want to not see you ever again."

"I'm sure when you get out of here-" Johnny started.

"If," Lulu argued.

"When," Johnny said firmly, squeezing her hands. "When you get out of here, you'll probably be too busy to see me. Eventually you'll forget all about me."

"No, I won't," Lulu replied. "I could never forget you."

"Most people forget me," Johnny shrugged.

"Most people are idiots," Lulu smiled. "I promise, no matter what happens, I will never forget you. You being here and becoming my friend is pretty much the only thing keeping me going right now."

"Lulu," Johnny whispered, blushing slightly.

"It's true," Lulu continued. "No one else believes in me and that day I ran into you in the gardens I was looking for a reason to believe in myself. To believe that I could get better. You gave that to me."

"You will get better," Johnny offered. "It won't be long and you'll be out of here."

"And then what?" Lulu asked.

"That depends on you," Johnny answered.

"I already told you I want to keep you in my life," Lulu reminded him.

"Then that's where I'll be," Johnny replied.

Lulu smiled at him and again, everything else just faded away. All the times Johnny had thought of kissing her before seemed like nothing because now the urge to press his lips to hers was overwhelming. He let go of her hands and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her even closer to him. Her hands went to his face and she brushed her fingertips across his skin, meeting his eyes and silently asking what came next.

"I'm going to kiss you," Johnny muttered, his sentence almost a question.

"I was hoping so," Lulu smiled, making him blush again.

He closed his eyes and moved forward and she did the same, their lips meeting in a perfect kiss. As far as they were concerned, there was nothing happening in the world, save for the two of them experiencing the sweetest moment either had ever known. Johnny, in the small part of his brain that had active thought, noted that never would he be content to just watch her sleep if he could be kissing her. All too soon, but still after several minutes, they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"I don't know how this happened," Lulu said softly, resting her forehead against his. "Shadybrook was the last place I thought I would find someone that..."

"Someone that what?" Johnny asked when she trailed off.

"That I can actually feel for again," Lulu replied. "Feel for and with. I haven't felt anything since Logan's death, but with you...I couldn't stop the feelings if I tried."

"Me either," Johnny admitted.

He brushed his lips against hers again and she smiled. The door opened and Lulu stepped back slightly. An orderly entered and Lulu sighed to herself.

"I have a session," she remembered.

"It's okay, I still have to see my dad anyway," Johnny replied, finding her hand.

"Stop by before you leave, please," Lulu requested.

"You can count on it," Johnny promised, standing beside her.

He leaned down as if to kiss her but stopped, remembering the orderly's presence in the room. She gave him a look and he kissed her cheek before exiting the room.

Johnny smiled to himself as he headed for his father's room, knowing that nothing Anthony had to say could ruin the day now. He opened the door and his father glared at him, but Johnny just rolled his eyes.

"You're late," Anthony growled.

"I didn't know I was on a schedule," Johnny countered.

"When running the business, you're always on a schedule," Anthony explained. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"You taught me a lot about what not to do," Johnny replied, giving him a fake smile.

"No respect for your father," Anthony groaned. "You have everything you have because of me."

"I'm sure you think that's true," Johnny nodded to himself.

"So why were you late?" Anthony demanded.

"I had something I had to take care of," Johnny shrugged.

"Business related?" Anthony questioned.

"If it was, it doesn't matter," Johnny answered. "You have no say in anything anymore."

"Again with the attitude," Anthony sighed. "Just get out of my sight."

"Nice seeing you, too, Dad," Johnny muttered sarcastically.

Anthony shook his head as he watched his son leave. He loved his boy, but he couldn't trust him. Not to run his business. Johnny was distracted by something and Anthony was going to find out what it was and eliminate the problem. Someone knocked and came inside, making Anthony smile.

"Did you do what I asked?" Anthony wondered.

"Yes, sir," the orderly nodded. "I found out your son has been visiting another patient here like you thought."

"Who?" Anthony questioned.

"Lulu Spencer," the orderly muttered.


	5. Surprise Visit

A/N – A new chapter! I think everyone will like this. Hope so, at least. I would love a review!

**Chapter 4 – Surprise Visit**

Lulu rolled her eyes as her doctor left the room. Her therapy was going as slow as ever and she was going stir crazy. She felt like she was getting better, mostly because of Johnny's presence in her life, but no one else seemed to agree. Nikolas had noted she was in a better mood, but still thought she needed to continue treatment for her own well being. Lulu was pretty sure she knew what would better her being more than anyone else, but that wasn't a popular opinion.

"Who put that frown on my girl's face?" a voice asked and Lulu snapped out of her trance.

She smiled as she saw Johnny standing in the doorway and rushed into his arms. He caught her and held her tight, clearly sensing that she needed him to just hold her for a few minutes. When she finally pulled back, she noticed he was holding flowers.

"Are those for me?" Lulu wondered.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful," Lulu smiled, taking them from him. "What are you doing here, anyway? You didn't tell me you were coming when you called last night."

"I wanted to surprise you," Johnny muttered.

Lulu smiled even wider, happy to know he was feeling the same way she was. After their first kiss, he had begun visiting more often than just once a week and soon started calling her on the days he didn't come to see her. It had only been three weeks since their first kiss, but even more than before, she felt like she had known Johnny forever.

She turned from him and placed the flowers on her bedside table before walking over to him again. Her arms slipped around his torso and he mimicked her action, arching an eyebrow at her as he watched her closely.

"You didn't greet me properly," Lulu explained, leaning up on her tiptoes.

"What was I supposed to do?" Johnny asked, evading her lips for a moment longer.

"Oh, I think you know," Lulu smirked, sliding her arms around his neck.

"You're right," Johnny agreed, meeting her lips.

The feeling when Johnny kissed her amazed Lulu. It was a feeling she was sure she would never get used to, but one that she would always crave. Their mouths danced together and she let her fingers comb through his hair as his grip tightened on her hips.

"Wait a minute," Johnny said, pulling away.

"What?" Lulu asked, taking a seat on her bed and pulling him down next to her.

"Why were you upset when I got here?" Johnny wondered.

"I wasn't upset," Lulu replied. "I was a little frustrated."

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Just another session with the doctor," Lulu sighed, leaning back and propping her feet on his lap. "It feels like I'm never going to get out of here."

"Hey, you will get out of here," Johnny said confidently. "It's just a process."

"Ugh, you sound like you're on their side," Lulu groaned.

"You know that's not true, Spencer," Johnny muttered, laying next to her and pressing a kiss to her hair. "What I meant was, it's a process to showing them you're better. It's going to take more than you being happy for just a few days for them to buy that you've recovered."

"It's been more than just a few days," Lulu argued. "I've been happy for weeks now."

"I think you're trying to butter me up," Johnny accused, smiling at her.

"Maybe a little," Lulu shrugged.

He leaned down to kiss her again and she smiled against his lips. His lips melded into hers and she turned into him as she deepened the kiss. One of his hands slid over her hip and brushed against her skin making her sigh into his mouth, only encouraging him further. He pushed her to lay on the bed, and settled his body into hers as he continued to take her breath away with every one of his kisses. Her hands ran over his back and she held him tightly to her, making sure he had no ideas of pulling away. He didn't.

He did remove his lips from hers, but only to pepper her neck with kisses. Lulu bit her lip, so she didn't make any sounds that might cause someone to interrupt them. She never wanted anyone to do anything to make Johnny stop doing those wonderful things to her neck. She tilted her head and combed her fingers through his hair as he continued his work on her neck, moving his lips to the other side. His hand slid under her shirt slightly and her surprise made her tense only for a second. But it was a second too long because Johnny quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that was too far," Johnny muttered, getting off the bed and putting at least three feet between them before Lulu could even think.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it," Lulu replied.

"Because it was too far," Johnny argued. "I got carried away."

"Johnny, listen to me," Lulu said, standing up. "I liked what you were doing to me. I liked it a lot. I only tensed up because I was surprised and if you hadn't pulled away so quickly you would have felt me relax again immediately."

"You sure you're okay?" Johnny asked.

"You know, I don't need you to treat me with kid gloves like everyone else here does," Lulu said angrily. "I can handle making out with my boyfriend."

"I know that you can, that's not what I meant," Johnny sighed, coming closer to her again. "I meant, are you sure we're okay?"

"Yes," Lulu nodded, putting her arms around his neck.

"I just don't want to screw this up," Johnny muttered.

"You won't as long as you just trust me," Lulu smiled.

"I do trust you," Johnny promised, letting his hands settle at her waist again. "More than I've ever trusted someone."

"The feeling is mutual," Lulu replied, kissing him softly.

She tried to step backwards toward her bed again, but Johnny didn't budge, keeping her close and keeping their lips attached. Lulu once again tried to move them, but Johnny held her tightly to him.

"What is your problem?" Lulu asked, breaking the kiss.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not sure if it's appropriate for us to be making out on your bed like we were earlier," Johnny admitted. "I mean, this isn't exactly private. You don't even have a lock on your door."

"If you don't want to kiss me like that, you can just say so," Lulu said softly, dropping her arms from around his neck.

"Hey, you know that's not it," Johnny replied, pulling her to him again. "But anyone could walk in here."

"I don't care what the doctors here think," Lulu sighed.

"I'm not talking about just the doctors," Johnny said, smiling at her. "Your brother would kill me if he found me kissing your neck like I was doing earlier."

"He might try," Lulu laughed. "But you could take him. And even if you couldn't, I'm sure someone on your payroll could."

"You say that so easily," Johnny muttered. "I still can't believe my life doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't define you," Lulu said, leaving his arms again and turning back to her flowers. "This kind of thing does."

"Bringing you flowers?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "Just doing anything you can to make me smile."

"Well, you have a great smile," Johnny replied, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Of course I want to see it as often as possible."

"You're so sweet to me," Lulu said, turning her head to connect their lips.

"Mm," Johnny said, kissing her again. "You're not so bad yourself."

Lulu dropped the flowers and turned to him once again, wrapping her arms around him as she snuggled into his arms.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, holding her tightly.

"Sometimes I just like to feel your arms around me," Lulu muttered into his chest. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Johnny smiled, kissing the top of her head.

He held her for a few minutes and then she leaned up and kissed him once more. He went to deepen the kiss, but pulled back when his cell phone started to ring.

"It's business," Johnny sighed, looking at the caller ID. "I should probably take it."

"Of course," Lulu nodded, kissing him chastely.

Lulu watched as Johnny answered the call and could tell immediately that it was some kind of crisis that would require his personal attention. It was in Johnny's body language and she tried not to show her disappointment when he hung up and turned to face her again.

"It's an emergency," Johnny said apologetically.

"I understand," Lulu replied, leaning up on her tiptoes to look him in the eye. "Call me tonight so I know you're okay."

"You got it," Johnny promised, taking her in his arms once more. "I'll come by tomorrow if you want."

"I don't want you to feel obligated," Lulu murmured, evading his eyes.

"Hey, I don't," Johnny said softly, meeting her gaze. "I meant, I'll come by tomorrow if you don't mind."

"You really don't get bored visiting me out here in the crazy hospital?" Lulu asked.

"Spending time with you is the highlight of my day," Johnny smiled.

"Yeah?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes," Johnny said firmly.

"I feel the same way," Lulu admitted.

Johnny grinned again and pressed his lips to hers gently, giving her a sweet kiss goodbye.


	6. Smashed to Pieces

A/N – I hope everyone is having a great Friday. Thanks for all the amazing reviews I've gotten! I love them! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 – Smashed to Pieces**

Lulu strolled happily through the gardens, stopping every now and then to smell some of the flowers. Johnny had called her the night before and as they talked, they decided to meet outside when he came to visit because it was going to be a nice day. She hadn't seen him in three days because problems with business had been occupying his time. He still made sure to call every night, but it wasn't really enough. She longed to feel his arms around her so the world would feel right again.

"Excuse me, little girl," an old man in a wheelchair said, smiling up at Lulu.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?" Lulu asked, looking around and noticing that they were alone.

She was sure that a few seconds ago, the row she was on in the gardens had been full of people.

"Could you tell me what kind of flowers these are?" he requested.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about flowers," Lulu shrugged.

"That's awfully disappointing," he muttered. "Johnny's mother loved flowers."

Lulu's mouth dropped open, but she quickly tried to hide it. It had to be a coincidence. Even if this was her Johnny's father, Anthony, he didn't know about their relationship. He probably talked about Johnny to a lot of people.

"Who is Johnny?" Lulu asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, little girl," Anthony snorted. "Acting clueless doesn't become you."

"I'm sorry?" Lulu countered, holding to her cover.

"Let me spell it out for you," Anthony said, his eyes turning dark. "You're Lesley Lu Spencer, daughter of Luke and Laura. You have one full blood brother, Lucky, and two half brothers, although Nikolas, the prince, is the only one you really know. Ethan, the recently discovered, is off on an adventure with 'dear old dad' and you haven't really gotten to know him."

Lulu stood frozen in place as she listened to Anthony rattle off facts about her family. Things that he shouldn't know. Things that wouldn't show up in just a simple background check. He would have had to have been watching her for awhile to know those things.

"Most importantly, little Lulu, I know you've become my son's latest obsession," Anthony continued. "I'm sure he puts it in a nice term, like girlfriend or something. But make no mistake, I know my son. He probably comes to see you all the time, talks to you if he can't see you. It's not a sweet thing that he does, it's something else. You see, my son is in fact my son. He suffers from the same horrible sickness that got me locked in this lion's den of craziness."

"And what sickness is that?" Lulu asked, finally finding her voice.

"Obsessive love," Anthony smiled. "It's funny, Johnny doesn't even see it. But I do. It started when he was young, with these little toy trains. He had to have every one in the set and when his mother tried to tell him no...well, it wasn't pretty."

"Did he get all the trains?" Lulu wondered, trying to figure out what Anthony would do next.

"Of course he did," Anthony answered. "He had no other choice, that's what makes it a sickness. You can't stop until you get what you want."

"And what was it you wanted from your wife that only her death would give you?" Lulu questioned. "Was she not one of your obsessions?"

"You know nothing about my wife!" Anthony yelled suddenly, clearly caught off guard by Lulu's knowledge of him.

"I know that you killed her and Johnny saw it," Lulu pressed. "So, if you think you know so much about your sickness, tell me why you did that."

"Because, when you're obsessed with something, it's not really love you have for it," Anthony replied. "The only thing you really love is what it can do for you. Like Johnny, with his trains. When they stopped entertaining him, do you know what he did?"

"What?" Lulu asked.

"He stole a hammer from the gardener's tools and smashed them all to pieces," Anthony laughed. "Just like when Maria's love for me stopped pleasing me, I shot her."

Lulu felt her blood run cold at Anthony's words. The way he laughed off murdering his wife chilled Lulu to the bone. It was ten times worse than her nightmares of Logan because this man was real and only a few feet away from her. She looked around again and noticed the garden was still empty.

"Don't worry, little Lulu," Anthony chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you. I'll leave that to Johnny, since you're his obsession, not mine."

"You're just trying to scare me," Lulu muttered. "It's not going to work."

"Obviously, you think I'm an idiot," Anthony said, shaking his head. "I can see you practically shaking where you stand. And you're looking around, wondering where everyone is. But you see, that was just a happy accident. I don't have the manpower in this place to do something like that. It seems fate is on my side, though."

"Why would I believe anything you have to say?" Lulu wondered. "You're in a mental institution."

"Yes, and so are you," Anthony nodded. "And you haven't once asked yourself what a rich and important man like my son is doing here with you? There's really only one explanation and it's not one that comes with a built-in happy ending."

"That's enough, Dad," Johnny said firmly, appearing practically out of nowhere.

"Nice of you to join us, John," Anthony smiled. "I was just getting acquainted with your lovely lady."

"She's not my lovely anything," Johnny replied, setting his poker face. "I broke up with her days ago."

"Really?" Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," Johnny nodded. "I have more important things to focus on and she was just slowing me down."

"Then what are you doing here right now?" Anthony wondered.

"I came to see you, an orderly told me they had taken you to sit in the garden," Johnny answered.

"It's not your usual visiting day," Anthony noted.

"I have a meeting in Manhattan that day, so I decided to come early," Johnny said quickly, the lies easily tumbling out.

"If you two want to continue arguing, fine," Lulu cut in. "But could you do it somewhere else? I'd like to get back to my peaceful stroll through the garden."

"You don't own this place, you can't tell me where I can speak to my father," Johnny barked back, hoping Lulu would know it was all a show.

"Always the same with you, isn't it Johnny?" Lulu asked bitterly, playing his game. "All about you, screw the rest of the world, right?"

"Exactly," Johnny nodded. "So go back to your room and try to stay out of my father's way next time."

"Go to hell," Lulu muttered, walking away quickly.

She headed for her room and began pacing as soon as she stepped inside. She had no idea what Johnny was going to do, or if they had actually convinced Anthony that they were broken up. Her mind was still reeling about Anthony knowing so much about her. From what Johnny had told her, Anthony was a very dangerous man and the fact that he knew so much about Lulu was basically an unspoken threat on her and her family.

"Hey," Johnny muttered, ducking into the room.

"Hey," Lulu sighed in relief, rushing over to him.

He held her only for a second before pushing her away from him. Lulu looked at him in confusion and he looked away, clearly unable to meet her eyes.

"Your father didn't believe us?" Lulu guessed.

"No, he believes us," Johnny replied. "You put on a hell of a show."

"That's all it was," Lulu said softly. "I didn't mean any of those things, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "And what I said-"

"You were just trying to protect me, I know," Lulu smiled, trying to walk closer to him, but he sidestepped her again.

"I do want to protect you," Johnny agreed. "And that's why I hate myself for ever speaking to you in the first place."

"What?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"No matter what I do now, you're going to get hurt," Johnny explained. "If we stay together, my father will kill you. If I leave...you'll feel pain that way, too."

"I don't understand," Lulu muttered. "Why would you leave?"

"Because," Johnny sighed. "Maybe you would hurt now, but you'd be alive to feel it. That's my priority."

"You wouldn't let your father kill me," Lulu argued.

"Right, because I can really stop him," Johnny scoffed.

"You can, I know you can," Lulu maintained.

"You don't know the first thing about any of this," Johnny yelled. "If you did, you wouldn't be standing here trying to guilt me into staying with you to protect you."

"I..." Lulu whispered, unable to complete the sentence.

"Look, we had some good times," Johnny murmured, swallowing hard to prepare himself. "But trust me, it's best if we just move on. I don't really need the headache of trying to keep my father on a leash right now. And you're probably like a day away from getting out of this place."

"You said when I got out of here, we would be together if that's what I wanted," Lulu said, tears filling her eyes. "That's still what I want."

"I lied," Johnny managed, almost choking on his own words.

"So...you just...I mean," Lulu said, starting to hyperventilate slightly. "Why? Just tell me why! What did I do?"

"Lulu," Johnny said, trying not to break down as well. "It's not about you."

"Yes, it is," Lulu cried. "I screwed it up, I always do. Just tell me what I did and I'll be better. I'll make it better and then you don't have to leave. We can still be together."

"No, we can't," Johnny fought. "You don't need me."

"Yes, I do," Lulu replied, sobbing now.

"No, trust me," Johnny said, shutting his eyes. "Look at what I've done to you and you've only just gotten to know me. It's better if we just end it now."

"Fine, then get out and don't come back," Lulu muttered, turning away from him.

He hated himself in that moment as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. He realized he would never see her smile again or feel her in his arms. He cursed himself for pushing her away so quickly earlier and not holding on to that final moment of peace.

"I'm sorry, Lulu," Johnny offered. "For what it's worth, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why are you leaving?" Lulu asked, not turning to face him.

Johnny opened his mouth, but knew it was no use. She couldn't see that he was doing her a favor. Not yet. But one day, she would realize it and maybe then she wouldn't hate him so much. That thought, a hope really, made him turn and walk away, leaving her question unanswered. He heard her scream as the door closed behind him and looked over his shoulder in time to see the vase where she always put the flowers he brought her crash against the window of the door. Johnny paused only for a second, but quickly walked away, trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.


	7. Why

A/N – Hope everyone is having a great Saturday! A lot of people were sad after the last update, so I hope this does some explaining and also gives you some hope! Enjoy! (P.S. 5 days until Jolu scenes!)

**Chapter 6 - Why**

_Then why are you leaving?_

Why did he leave?

Johnny kept asking himself over and over why he had walked out on Lulu. Logically, he knew it was because he was trying to protect her. Not just from his father, either. Johnny was protecting Lulu from himself. He had heard more of Anthony's speech to Lulu than he had revealed. Including the part about being obsessed with her. Johnny didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think that he was anything like his father, but he would be lying to himself if he pretended like it wasn't his greatest fear. And he couldn't risk exposing Lulu to what he might possibly become. She deserved so much better.

Johnny paused before continuing down the hall to his father's room. It had been over a week since he had broken up with Lulu and been to Shadybrook. He desperately wanted to check on her, but was trying to convince himself it wasn't a good idea. He had to put as much distance between them as possible. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Come to check on your father or examine the destruction you left behind in my sister's life?" Nikolas asked, pulling Johnny from his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Johnny countered, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't heard about Lulu?" Nikolas questioned.

"No, I haven't...I mean, I wanted to check on her, but I thought it was better if I didn't," Johnny mumbled. "Why? What happened?"

"It seems a little over a week ago, an orderly found her in her room," Nikolas explained. "She had broken a glass vase and was holding some of the glass in her hands. You can imagine what the people in this place assume when they find one of their patients holding shards of glass."

"Lulu wouldn't do that," Johnny argued. "She would never hurt herself."

"I'd like to believe that's true," Nikolas sighed. "But I talked to her while she was in solitary. She was crying and rambling on and on about not being good enough for you. I've never seen her so upset. Not even the night Logan died."

"Is she...what do the doctors say?" Johnny asked, barely able to breathe as he took in everything Nikolas was telling him.

"They say she's in worse shape than ever and that she needs to be admitted for permanent care," Nikolas replied. "They don't think she'll ever recover."

"They're wrong," Johnny said firmly. "Lulu is the strongest person I know."

"Maybe she was," Nikolas growled. "But then she met you."

"I didn't want to hurt her," Johnny yelled.

"Well, you did," Nikolas snapped. "You took everything good that Lulu had rebuilt and you smashed it like it was completely unimportant to you."

"I thought she was better off without me," Johnny explained.

"She was," Nikolas muttered. "But once she met you it was too late. And now it's too late for anyone to be able to help her."

"I don't believe that," Johnny said softly. "She just needs someone to believe in her."

"The way that you did?" Nikolas asked spitefully. "She told me about how you made plans with her for when she got out. How you filled her head with all this nonsense about her being released any day."

"It's not nonsense," Johnny argued. "She should have been released, she was healthy enough."

"No, she wasn't," Nikolas countered. "If she was, she wouldn't have lost it just because you dumped her."

Johnny clenched his fists in anger, using every bit of restraint in him to stop himself from punching Nikolas. This man may have been Lulu's brother, but he was an idiot. He had no idea how strong Lulu was or how close she was to being better.

"If you'll just be there for her-" Johnny tried.

"Then she'll latch on to me," Nikolas sighed. "And it won't do her any good. She needs to stand on her own two feet."

"Yeah, but someone has to help her stand," Johnny replied. "Little kids don't learn to walk all of the sudden on their own. It takes time and guidance and if you'll do that for Lulu, she will get better."

"You're naïve," Nikolas muttered. "And you ruined my sister's life."

Nikolas walked toward the exit of Shadybrook and Johnny stood, frozen in place. He felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he had to see Lulu. He had to know if what Nikolas had told him was the truth. Was she really in such bad shape without him?

Johnny crept toward her door and peeked through the window. Lulu was sitting in the rocking chair beside her bed, staring blankly across the room. Johnny rubbed a hand over his face, debating with himself once again. If he went in, it could hurt Lulu even more and that was the last thing he wanted. But if he could go in and help, that's what he needed to do. And he didn't know if he could live with himself if he never took the chance.

"Lulu," Johnny said softly, cracking the door open.

Her eyes were the only thing that moved. They landed on him briefly and then fluttered shut as she continued to rock herself. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He really had no idea what to say, but he felt like he had to stay something, anything, to make her feel better.

"How have you been?" Johnny asked.

"Wrapped tight in a straitjacket for over a week," Lulu muttered. "But it was still cold."

Johnny felt the knot in his chest tighten at her words. Maybe Nikolas was right.

"They must think you're better, though," Johnny noted. "You're back in your room."

"They're watching me all the time," Lulu mused. "And no more vases. Or anything else that might allow me to harm myself."

"I know you weren't trying to cut yourself, Lulu," Johnny replied.

"They didn't believe that," Lulu frowned. "And they shouldn't have."

"What?" Johnny questioned.

"I wouldn't have gone through with it," Lulu said softly. "But, when I first started to clean up the glass, it did cross my mind. Just one cut and maybe I wouldn't hurt so much anymore."

"Lulu," Johnny whispered, unable to say anything else.

"Don't," Lulu requested. "Just don't say my name anymore."

"I-" Johnny tried.

"No," Lulu pleaded. "Don't apologize or do anything. Just...just leave. You remember how to do that, right?"

"About the other day-" Johnny began.

"No, don't," Lulu yelled. "Don't you hear me? I'm asking you not to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. About any of it."

"But I-" Johnny started again.

"You don't want me," Lulu cried. "I get it. I'm just a crazy girl that you met and maybe even liked at first. But I'm a complication. An unnecessary burden."

"That's not what I think at all," Johnny replied.

"Isn't it?" Lulu wondered. "I mean, I've gone over it a million times in my head. I had a lot of time on my hands in solitary, and I really didn't have much else to think about. One minute you seemed to want me and the next, I was yesterday's news. And all I can think is that I got to be too much. Suddenly, I wasn't worth all the hassle."

"Lu-" Johnny started, but stopped himself. "Look, I know...I know how it might look that way to you, but...it's so much more complicated than that."

"I don't think that I care," Lulu whispered, a few tears falling from her eyes. "I just want to live out the rest of my life here in Shadybrook in peace, so if you could just go-"

"Don't do that," Johnny begged. "Don't resign yourself to a life here. You don't belong here."

"Yes, I do," Lulu muttered. "I can't handle anything anymore. In here, I'm safe."

"No, because your life is being dictated by fear," Johnny maintained. "That's the worst kind of danger there is."

"Worse than your father?" Lulu wondered. "Is fear more dangerous than him?"

"What's dangerous," Johnny said slowly, sucking in a breath, "is how scared I am of him."

"What?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"The last thing I wanted to do was give you up," Johnny confessed. "And ever since that day when I walked out of here, you're all I've thought about. I've been dreaming of holding you again, wishing I could feel that peace that comes from wrapping my arms around you."

"Then why did you do it?" Lulu questioned. "Why did you leave when I wanted so much for you to stay?"

"Because I was afraid of what my father would do to you," Johnny answered. "If he hurt you or...worse. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"He thought we were broken up, he didn't have a reason to want me dead anymore," Lulu replied.

"But if he found out it was a lie, he would have been even angrier," Johnny sighed. "How could I take that risk?"

"It's not your risk, it's mine," Lulu said, covering her eyes. "I should get to choose."

"How could you choose me?" Johnny wondered.

"At this point, I couldn't," Lulu murmured. "I don't trust you anymore."

Johnny shut his eyes and tried to hold back the emotional reaction that came from that simple phrase. Trust was everything to her and it had come so easy with them. It was something that had bonded them in a way he had never been tied to another person. And he had broken that bond.

"I'd like to be left alone now," Lulu whispered, laying on her bed and turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry, Lulu," Johnny offered.

"I asked you not to say my name or to apologize," Lulu reminded him. "I also asked you to leave."

Johnny knew he should respect her wishes, but he couldn't. He couldn't take the thought of her hating him for trying to protect her.

"If you want me to leave, you'll have to force me out," Johnny said, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Lulu asked, her entire body stiffening at his words.

"You heard me," Johnny replied. "If you want me to leave, get up, come over here and push me out the door."


	8. Believing in Each Other

A/N – The comments from the last chapter were great! I love seeing all the different opinions on what's going on! Hopefully this chapter will have everyone talking, too! Enjoy and please leave a review!

**Chapter 7 – Believing in Each Other**

Lulu didn't know what kind of game Johnny was playing, but she wasn't up for it. She just wanted to go to sleep and let the world forget about her, but he didn't seem to want to let her do that.

"I'm not going to push you out my door," Lulu said after awhile. "Someone will come to check on me eventually and they'll force you to leave."

"Please, Lulu," Johnny laughed. "You've seen the way the orderlies are around me. What I say goes, not what you say."

"I forgot, you're the all important Johnny Zacchara," Lulu said, rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm not going to let you give up," Johnny said, ignoring her sarcasm. "Come over here and fight with me."

"Really?" Lulu asked, rolling over to look at him. "Why would you want that?"

"Because, I know that's who you are," Johnny answered. "Lulu Spencer doesn't just lay down and tell someone to leave. She beats them out the door with her own two hands if she has to."

"Don't pretend to know me," Lulu yelled, standing up again.

"I'm not pretending," Johnny replied. "I remember all the stories you told me about the things you've done and I've seen you when you get mad. You fight. That's who you are."

"No, that's who I used to be," Lulu argued. "I've changed. Circumstances have forced me to change."

"No one can force you to do anything," Johnny continued. "Not me or your brother or the damn doctors in this place. Fight back."

"You can't make me!" Lulu screamed, pushing against him.

Johnny just smiled as Lulu realized he had baited her into fighting with him. She took several deep breaths and then pushed against him once more for good measure.

"I hate you," Lulu said pathetically, clearly upset that he had gotten what he wanted.

"I know you do," Johnny sighed. "I really screwed up."

"Yes, you did," Lulu agreed.

"But Lulu, I...I don't want to lose this," Johnny said softly.

"Lose what?" Lulu wondered.

"What we have," Johnny clarified.

"You mean these screaming matches?" Lulu questioned sarcastically.

"That, too," Johnny chuckled. "But more specifically, I don't want to lose you."

"I already told you-" Lulu tried.

"I know what you said, but..." Johnny said, trailing off.

"But?" Lulu prodded.

"But I'm hoping you'll change your mind," Johnny continued. "I know I've been an idiot about this whole thing. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

"What would be the point of us getting back together, Johnny?" Lulu asked. "Your father is still...well, your father."

"I can protect you," Johnny promised.

"You didn't think you could before," Lulu noted.

"Lulu, everything I did the other day...there was more bothering me than what I told you," Johnny admitted.

"What was it?" Lulu wondered.

"I heard what my dad said to you," Johnny answered. "About me being like him."

"Oh, Johnny," Lulu said, automatically reaching out for him. "You're not like your father."

"How can you know that?" Johnny asked. "I don't even know that. I don't know what my father was like at my age, maybe he was just like I am now. Maybe I could become him."

"You won't," Lulu said adamantly. "You would never let yourself be like that."

"But I..." Johnny sighed.

"What?" Lulu questioned.

"I feel like I am already when it comes to you," Johnny muttered. "I mean, look at me right now. I'm in here asking for another chance, even though it puts you in danger, because I don't think I can be without you. Isn't that what being obsessed is?"

"No, Johnny," Lulu replied, bringing her hands to his face. "Being obsessed would be me trying to end it and you refusing to let me do that."

"I wouldn't leave earlier when you asked me to," Johnny pointed out.

"Because you were trying to help me," Lulu smiled. "You were trying to wake me up and you did it."

"I'm so scared," Johnny said softly. "I'm scared of letting go and I'm scared of holding on."

"Fear is the worst danger there is," Lulu said, repeating his own words. "You can't be scared, Johnny. That's how your dad and his sickness would win."

Johnny took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers, allowing himself to be selfish and take her strength.

"You know, I don't hate you," Lulu whispered.

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"I'm a little angry and hurt, but...I could never hate you," Lulu replied.

"You should," Johnny sighed. "What I did, walking out on you like that. I'm sorry, Lulu."

"I know," Lulu nodded. "You've told me a few times."

"I know I don't have the right to ask, but do you think that-" Johnny started.

Lulu cut him off with a kiss, not even letting him finish his plea. He wrapped his arms around her and her arms circled his neck. After a few minutes, she pulled away and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm still a little angry and hurt," Lulu mumbled into his neck. "But I don't want to be without you. No one has ever fought for me the way you do. No one else believes in me. I need you in my life and I want you there, too. As long as you promise not to let fear rule your life. Or whatever life we may have together."

"The truth is, no one has ever believed in me the way you do," Johnny smiled, holding her cheek in his hand. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I promise it won't happen again. And I'm going to make it all up to you."

"Well, that sounds promising," Lulu smirked.

"Let me give you a little preview," Johnny suggested.

He leaned down and connected their lips once more and pulled her even tighter against him. He deepened the kiss and she sighed into his mouth in the way he loved most. Lulu's hands massaged his scalp and the sensation she caused made him sigh into the kiss as well. Before long, Lulu was pulling away with a smile on her face.

"Are you supposed to visit your father today?" Lulu wondered.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded.

"Okay, then you better go," Lulu giggled. "Before we get too distracted with each other."

"I can come back afterwards," Johnny offered.

"That would be great," Lulu smiled. "But be careful. I think it's best if your father doesn't know anything."

"I agree," Johnny replied, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back shortly."

Lulu smiled and kissed his cheek before he left. Johnny walked happily down the hall. He hadn't planned on begging for Lulu's forgiveness and getting back together with her, but he was happy he had. He was simply happier with her in his life and he didn't want to be without her if he didn't have to be. Sure, they would have to be careful concerning his father, but he knew they could handle it.

Johnny entered his father's room and was surprised to find it empty. Before he could leave to go ask someone where to find Anthony, the door opened and an orderly wheeled Anthony in.

"Where were you?" Johnny wondered.

"Out and about," Anthony said, offering Johnny a fake smile. "There's more to do in this little nut house than I thought there was."

"Glad you're having fun," Johnny muttered.

"How much fun are you having, Johnny?" Anthony questioned. "Should I be concerned?"

"I'm not having any fun outside of the business, don't worry," Johnny answered.

"Oh, I'm not," Anthony laughed. "Because you know the consequences that result from you having too much fun."

"Yes, I do," Johnny nodded.

"I'm sorry to cut this visit short, John, but I'm tired from my full day," Anthony yawned. "Can you leave?"

"Sure," Johnny obliged, exiting the room.

The orderly, who had been in the room the whole time, began helping Anthony into his bed. Once the orderly was gone, Anthony finally let his anger grab hold of him. Johnny was lying to his face about the Spencer girl. From what Anthony had seen through her window earlier, they were still very much an item. But, Anthony had the advantage. As far as everyone in Shadybrook was concerned, Anthony couldn't walk. They didn't know that he had recovered months ago and was sneaking out of his chair to take strolls down the halls.

"I almost wish I didn't have to kill that little girl," Anthony mused, hopping out of bed and going to his dresser. "It will definitely not please my son, but it's best for him in the long run. He doesn't need to be dragged down by the weight of a crazy girl like Lulu Spencer."

He dug through his bottom drawer and easily lifted out the false bottom, revealing his revolver. He touched the gun, but shook his head and touched the rope he had there instead. Shooting someone would cause a scene. He could strangle Lulu in the middle of the night and no one would find her until morning.

"I wonder how much time I should give Johnny with his girl?" Anthony asked aloud.


	9. The Danger Sets In

A/N – Okay, so I feel compelled to warn you all that this isn't the nicest thing I've ever written. In fact, it's kind of dark and graphic and creepy Anthony really comes out to play! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 8 – The Danger Sets In**

"I wish you were here," Lulu muttered, clutching the phone close to her.

"Visiting hours are over," Johnny reminded her. "Otherwise, I would be."

"Do you have business again tomorrow?" Lulu wondered.

"No, I'm all yours," Johnny answered.

"Well, you can't be here all day," Lulu sighed. "I have sessions, plus we can't risk your father finding out."

"Maybe I should break you out for the day," Johnny suggested. "Have some fun."

"Don't say that unless you're serious," Lulu warned. "I want out of here so badly."

"I would love to do it, but if they found out it was me, they may not let me visit you again," Johnny replied. "That's the downside."

"Then we shouldn't risk it," Lulu groaned.

"What do the doctors say about you being released?" Johnny asked.

"They called me a roller coaster," Lulu said, frowning at the terminology. "My emotional health is too up and down for me to be out in the real world."

"That's my fault," Johnny noted. "If we hadn't broken up for that time-"

"Stop, Johnny," Lulu begged. "Stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it," Johnny muttered. "I mean, we've been back together for two weeks now and they still think you're a china doll."

Lulu was about to respond when she heard something outside of her door. She got quiet and sat up, trying to see if there was someone there.

"Hey, Spencer, did you fall asleep on me?" Johnny called out loudly.

"Sorry, Johnny," Lulu replied, talking quietly. "I thought I heard something."

"I thought it was light's out there," Johnny said, half a question.

"It is," Lulu whispered. "It might be an orderly."

"Do you need to go?" Johnny questioned.

"I don't want to," Lulu said softly. "But maybe it's for the best. I don't want to lose phone privileges."

"Okay," Johnny muttered, trying not to sound disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Lulu replied.

"Sweet dreams," Johnny wished.

"Of you, I hope," Lulu finished, repeating their nightly ritual.

She hung up the phone and placed it on the charger beside her bed. She watched the door closely as she snuggled into her bed, still concerned that someone had been listening outside her door. She dozed off momentarily, but awoke when she heard her door opening. She saw Anthony walking in and her mouth dropped open. Anthony was supposed to be paralyzed, but apparently he was just faking. Lulu saw him creeping toward her bed with a rope in his hand and didn't know what else to do other than sit up and scream. Anthony moved faster than she thought him capable and before she could scream, he had the rope around her neck.

"No," Lulu gasped, trying to escape.

"How does it feel to die, Lulu?" Anthony wondered.

Lulu gasped for air, choking against his hold. He began tying the rope to a place on the ceiling and Lulu guessed he wanted to make it look like she had killed herself. She realized her only hope of living was to draw attention to her room in some way. As he tried to tie off the rope, she kicked her foot out as hard as she could and knocked the lamp from her bedside table. It crashed loudly and Anthony groaned in frustration. He quickly exited her room, leaving Lulu hanging and desperately trying to get down. An orderly entered and screamed for help before reaching up to get Lulu down. He untied the rope from the light fixture and Lulu fell onto the bed, gasping for breath and coughing loudly.

"The doctors are on their way," the orderly frowned.

Lulu nodded, holding her throat. The doctors came in quickly and examined her, giving her several tests to determine if there would be permanent damage. When they decided she was fine, they began trying to lead her out of her room, but she struggled away from them.

"Where are you taking me?" Lulu said, her voice still scratchy.

"You tried to commit suicide, Ms. Spencer," the doctor said solemnly. "I'm afraid we'll have to put you in solitary again."

"No, someone tried to kill me," Lulu argued, coughing when she tried to raise her voice.

"Ms. Spencer, who could have possibly done that?" the doctor asked.

"Anthony Zacchara was in my room," Lulu answered. "He tried to strangle me."

"Mr. Zacchara can't walk," the doctor replied.

"That's what I thought, but he did," Lulu tried. "He came in here and tied me up to the ceiling."

"I'm sure he did," the doctor sighed, nodding to himself. "Let's go."

The orderly brought out a straitjacket and Lulu tried to resist, but they laced it up and took her to solitary.

Johnny smiled as he opened the door to Lulu's room, excited to see her and get her in his arms again. When he found the room empty, his smile faded and he left, deciding to ask an orderly where she was.

"Excuse me," Johnny said, stopping one who was coming down the hall. "Where is Lulu Spencer?"

"Ms. Spencer was moved to solitary last night," the orderly answered.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"She tried to kill herself," the orderly muttered.

"What?" Johnny questioned, sure he had heard him wrong.

"We found her trying to commit suicide last night," the orderly explained. "She got some rope and tried to hang herself from the light fixture on the ceiling."

Johnny knew the man had to be mistaken. Lulu wouldn't have done that. She was fine when he spoke to her before she went to bed.

"I want to speak to her doctor," Johnny demanded.

"Only family can ask the details of her treatment, Mr. Zacchara," he said, hesitantly.

"Do you really want to say no to me?" Johnny wondered, glaring at the smaller man.

"No need to intimidate him, Mr. Zacchara," the doctor called out, frowning as he reached them.

Johnny rolled his eyes and the orderly quickly took his leave, allowing the doctor and Johnny to talk alone.

"So?" Johnny prodded impatiently.

"Last night we found Lulu trying to commit suicide," the doctor shrugged.

"The orderly told me that, but I don't buy it," Johnny replied. "What did Lulu say when you found her?"

"She tried to make up a story about your father being responsible," the doctor replied.

"Why didn't you believe her?" Johnny asked.

"Your father is paralyzed from the waist down," the doctor reminded Johnny. "He couldn't have hung Ms. Spencer from the ceiling."

"My father is a master manipulator," Johnny argued. "Just because you think he's paralyzed, doesn't mean he is."

"I find it strange that you're willing to believe a girl who is in very poor mental health over your own father," the doctor mumbled. "Should you be right, your father would go to prison."

"I don't care," Johnny shrugged. "Lulu is fine, no thanks to being stuck in here with quacks like you, supposedly taking care of her. She would not try to kill herself."

"What makes you so sure?" the doctor wondered.

"Because I know her and she was fine when we last spoke," Johnny answered.

"Which was?" the doctor asked.

"Last night, right before she went to sleep," Johnny replied. "Actually, she told me on the phone she heard something outside her door. She thought it was someone checking up on her, but it was probably my father."

"Mr. Zacchara, I know this news might be hard to take-" the doctor tried.

"What's your name?" Johnny demanded.

"Dr. Jerry Dervin," he answered.

"Okay, Dr. Dervin," Johnny sighed. "My girlfriend is very important to me. I would do anything for her. I'm sure you have someone you would do anything for, right?"

"Yes," Jerry nodded.

"That's great," Johnny smiled. "So you understand why I'm concerned here."

"She's very sick," Jerry muttered.

"See, you're still not getting it," Johnny said, his voice turning angry. "She's not sick. She's fine, but being stuck here puts her in danger. I want her out of here."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zacchara, but that's not possible," Jerry replied. "Ms. Spencer is in poor mental health. I understand that you want to believe her, but she's proven to be delusional in the past. That's what's happening here."

"You can't keep her locked in here forever," Johnny pressed.

"No, but only her legal guardian can procure her release," Jerry informed him.

"She's an adult, she doesn't have a guardian," Johnny argued.

"When you're checked into a facility like this, you need one," Jerry replied. "Her brother, Nikolas, is hers. Any movement is his decision."

"I want you watching my father," Johnny ordered. "If you look close enough, I guarantee you'll find out he can walk and that Lulu is telling the truth."

With that, Johnny walked away from Dr. Dervin, knowing he had to get to Nikolas and convince him that Lulu was in danger.


	10. The Escape

A/N – Alright, I know I owe Fight for Love an update, but I've been super busy and I have more chapters of this one back-logged. I wanted to get something out to everyone, so this is what I'm updating. Look for an update to Fight for Love by the end of the weekend, though. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some action! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 9 – The Escape**

Johnny exited the launch and walked quickly toward Wyndamere, deciding to meet with Nikolas in person since his phone calls had all been ignored. He was shown in and told to wait while the butler went to introduce him. After a few minutes, the butler returned and led him to the office where Nikolas waited.

"I thought you would have gotten the hint," Nikolas muttered, not even glancing up from his papers.

"When it comes to Lulu, you can give all the hints you want, but I'm not giving up," Johnny said sternly. "I don't understand why you're letting these people hurt her."

"Do you really think you have any room to talk about people who hurt her?" Nikolas questioned.

"Lulu and I worked it out," Johnny said, swallowing hard. "And for the record, I never put her life in danger."

"Really?" Nikolas wondered. "I was under the impression that you believed my sister."

"I do," Johnny affirmed.

"Don't you think if your father tried to kill her, it had something to do with you?" Nikolas asked.

"Fine, be angry with me if you want, but Lulu is what's important here," Johnny sighed. "She doesn't belong in Shadybrook."

"Despite what you believe, she tried to kill herself," Nikolas said quietly, finally meeting Johnny's eyes. "I wish I could take care of her myself, but I can't."

"She can take care of herself," Johnny argued.

"No, she can't," Nikolas replied.

"How can you have that little faith in your sister?" Johnny wondered.

"How can you ignore what's right in front of you?" Nikolas countered, getting to his feet. "The doctors have told you she's sick. She tries to commit suicide. But you still can't see how serious her situation is. What's the matter, Johnny? Are you so used to getting what you want that you think you can just demand people believe she's better and then they will?"

"I'm not used to anything," Johnny shrugged. "Most people are garbage as far as I'm concerned. But Lulu, she's not. She's the most amazing person I've ever known and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her waste away in the crazy house when she doesn't belong there."

"Lucky for her, it's not your choice," Nikolas muttered. "I'm protecting her."

"You're killing her," Johnny mumbled.

"What's that?" Nikolas asked.

"Look, even if she is sick, she can't be in Shadybrook," Johnny explained. "My father is there and I believe he may want her dead."

"Why don't you control your father?" Nikolas wondered.

"How can I?" Johnny countered. "He's got the people in Shadybrook convinced he's paralyzed, when he's not."

"You really believe Lulu, don't you?" Nikolas asked.

"Look, Lulu may still have some issues," Johnny sighed. "I know she still has some dreams about Logan and everything. But she would never try to kill herself. I know she wouldn't."

"Johnny, I want to believe that," Nikolas shrugged. "I love my sister and I want what's best for her. But I really believe being in Shadybrook is what's best for her."

"You're wrong," Johnny argued. "Maybe you don't think you can take care of her, but I can. Just get her out of there and I'll do everything she needs. She can stay in therapy, but just not living at the facility."

"I disagree," Nikolas muttered. "And it's my decision."

"Can you at least make it where I can see her?" Johnny pleaded.

"I'm not even allowed to see her while she's in solitary," Nikolas answered. "There's nothing I can do."

"Do you know how long she'll be in there?" Johnny wondered.

"It depends on her progress," Nikolas replied.

Johnny just nodded and turned to walk away. He knew that Nikolas and the doctors were wrong. Lulu did not belong in Shadybrook and being there put her in danger. He sighed to himself as he boarded the launch, knowing there was only one thing left to do.

Break her out.

Johnny took a deep breath as he prepared to enter Shadybrook. He wasn't sure his plan would work, but it had to. He had to get Lulu out of there before something happened to her.

He exited his car and entered, smiling at the woman behind the counter. He walked down the corridor as if he were going to visit his father, but quickly ducked into a supply closet. Waiting patiently, he hid in the closet until an orderly walked too close to the open door and he knocked him out. He caught him before he could hit the ground noisily and pulled him into the closet, making sure no one had seen anything. He stole the clothes from the orderly and then exited the storage room, calculating in his mind how much time he had before the orderly woke up.

After minimal eavesdropping, Johnny learned which solitary room Lulu was being held in. He managed to blend in and secure her lunch tray that was to be brought to her without any of the staff catching on to who he was. He happily opened the door to her room and stepped inside, but his heart fell immediately. It seemed that they were giving Lulu some kind of sedative, on top of the straitjacket she was still wearing as well as her solitary being a padded cell. Johnny tried not to let his anger consume him, knowing he didn't have much time.

"Lulu," Johnny said, setting the tray down and moving closer to her. "It's me, Johnny."

Lulu's head moved to the sound of his voice, but her eyes couldn't seem to settle on him. He knelt in front of her and held her face in his hands, offering her a smile.

"I'm here," Johnny whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

He felt her smile against his mouth, but then she leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes again. He frowned, wondering how he could ever get her out of there if she was that unresponsive.

"Do you still dream that I'll take you away?" Johnny asked, running his finger down the side of her face.

She nodded and opened her eyes again. She gave him another smile and he kissed her once more, adding more passion than ever before. Lulu gasped slightly, giving him access to more of her mouth. He explored it expertly, trying to waken her senses and bring her back so they could make their escape. He felt her pulling away, so he reluctantly stopped to meet her eyes.

"Have you...really come for...me?" Lulu got out, panting slightly.

"I'm here, Lu," Johnny nodded. "And we have to hurry or we might get caught."

"I'm scared," Lulu muttered as Johnny quickly got her out of the straitjacket.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Johnny promised, pressing a short kiss to her lips. "Now, can you stand?"

"I'm not sure," Lulu answered, letting him help her to her feet.

She wavered a little, gripping Johnny's shirt to help keep her balance at first, but eventually found her equilibrium. She nodded at him and he helped her walk to the door. Johnny looked out the small window, trying to decide if the hallway was safe or not. When he saw no one, he decided it was time to make a break for it. They slipped out the door and down the hallway into the laundry room. Inside, Johnny found a doctor's coat and slipped it on Lulu, hoping it would help disguise her.

"What if we don't make it?" Lulu wondered, looking scared as she once again held tight to his shirt.

"We will, just try to act casual, like you've got nothing to hide," Johnny instructed.

"Johnny," Lulu whispered, touching his face and making his entire body tingle.

"Yeah?" Johnny questioned.

"Thank you," Lulu smiled, kissing him lightly.

"I would do anything for you," Johnny replied, touching his lips to hers again. "Now, let's get out of here."

Johnny checked the hallway again, noting that they had two hallways to clear before they could exit into the garden area. He knew if they could get outside, they would be safely away. He nodded for Lulu to go with him and they hurried down the corridor. Johnny paused before rounding the next corner and smiled as he saw the hallway empty. Maybe luck was on their side. They walked quickly to the final corridor and Johnny saw only one person, who appeared to be a patient, between them and the exit. Deciding to chance it, Johnny tugged on Lulu's hand and they passed the man without raising his suspicion.

Once outside, Johnny motioned toward the gate, which opened from the inside and Lulu walked in front of him as they both approached it. There were no orderlies or patients in the garden because it was the lunch hour, so they easily escaped without being seen. Johnny pointed out his car and Lulu smiled as she started to run toward it, clearly smelling the freedom she had been longing for. As they reached the car, Johnny opened the passenger side door for her and she got in before he scurried to the other side and entered himself.

"I can't believe we made it," Lulu muttered, looking around as Johnny backed out of his parking space.

"I told you we would," Johnny said, exiting the parking lot and pulling onto the highway.

"I know, but I've dreamed of this for so long," Lulu whispered. "It just seems like another fantasy."

"This is reality, Lulu," Johnny replied, grabbing her hand as they tore down the highway.

"So where are we going?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know yet," Johnny answered. "They're obviously going to look for you and want you readmitted, so we can't stay in Port Charles."

"That's where my family is," Lulu noted, suddenly realizing the weight of the situation.

"I know," Johnny sighed. "But the only way to keep you safe is to keep you away from Shadybrook and my father. And we can't do that if you're in Port Charles."

"Can I call them and tell them I'm okay?" Lulu asked.

"When we get far enough away, we'll stop for gas and you can use the untraceable cell phone I brought," Johnny nodded.

"Untraceable cell?" Lulu questioned in shock. "Why is that necessary?"

"People aren't just going to accept that we left, Lulu," Johnny muttered, glancing at her. "They're going to try to track us down. We can't let them."

"So, what? You're suggesting we just run forever?" Lulu wondered.

"At this point, I don't know," Johnny shrugged. "I really haven't thought about the long term. I just knew I had to get you out of Shadybrook, so I did."

They fell into a tense silence as Lulu contemplated Johnny's words. She had often fantasized about running away with Johnny, but the thought of not being able to contact her family while she was gone had never occurred to her. And now she was having to consider whether or not she would ever see them again.

"I'm sorry," Johnny offered, slowing the car. "I have no right to steal you away like this. I can take you back to Port Charles and you can...I don't know, do whatever it is you want to do."

The car pulled to a stop on the side of the road and Johnny looked to Lulu, waiting for her to speak.

"I want to run away with you," Lulu said softly.

"You'll miss your family," Johnny noted.

"Yes, I will," Lulu agreed. "But if I stay here, I'm missing out on my life. The life I should get to have. You risked everything today by going to Shadybrook and breaking me out. No one has ever taken that big of a chance for me."

"It's not a chance or a risk," Johnny replied. "At least not to me. To me, the real risk was letting you stay there. Losing the opportunity to have you in my life. I couldn't take that risk."

Lulu leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering only for a moment before pulling away.

"We should probably get moving," Lulu smiled.

"Are you sure?" Johnny wondered.

"I'm sure," Lulu answered.


	11. A Place Called Home

A/N – I'm all out of creative author's notes at the moment. Happy reading!

**Chapter 10 – A Place Called Home**

"So, do you have a destination in mind yet?" Lulu asked. "Or are we just going to drive forever?"

"You sound restless," Johnny noted.

"We've been driving for two days," Lulu reminded him. "And you haven't even slept."

"I slept while you drove," Johnny argued.

"No, you were too busy watching me to make sure I didn't hurt your precious car," Lulu corrected.

"You're the first person, other than me, that's ever driven this car," Johnny sighed. "I can't help it."

"Try trusting me," Lulu muttered.

"I do trust you," Johnny replied, tangling his fingers with hers. "Do you want to drive right now? I promise I'll sleep."

"No, I just want to be somewhere that's not this car," Lulu answered. "There has to be somewhere we can hide out."

"You're right," Johnny agreed. "We'll stop at the next store we see and get some supplies. Then we'll pull into a town and look for an abandoned house that no one would notice if we stayed in."

"Is it too much of a risk to settle in?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know," Johnny shrugged. "I think as long as we're aware, holing up somewhere isn't a bad idea."

Lulu nodded and gave Johnny a smile as he continued down the road. Before long, he pulled into a small store and they both got out of the car. Johnny walked around the car quickly and before Lulu could get too far, he backed her against it again. She gave him a puzzled look, but it didn't take long for her to figure out what he was doing. His mouth was on hers in a second and her arms instantly wrapped around his neck to hold him close. His fingers dug into her hips as his tongue worked its way into her mouth, turning the kiss more passionate. After several minutes, he finally pulled away, but rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Johnny admitted, meeting her eyes.

"Well, you should have pulled over sooner," Lulu smirked, kissing him again.

"Mm," Johnny sighed, breaking away from her. "People are staring at us."

"They're just jealous," Lulu surmised.

"Well, it's not good to call attention to ourselves," Johnny noted. "We should probably just go inside and get what we need."

"Right," Lulu nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and walking past him.

He caught up to her as she entered and wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead gently and she beamed up at him. For a moment, he felt like they were a normal couple. They weren't running away from problems. They were just running toward a future together.

"We're shopping together," Lulu muttered, picking up some toothpaste. "That's so normal."

Johnny smiled at her, loving that they were completely in tune. She met his gaze and looked at him questioningly. He just kissed the end of her nose gently and took the toothpaste from her.

"Did I pick your kind or something?" Lulu wondered.

"Actually yes, but...that's not...it's nothing," Johnny said, not quite sure what to say to express what he was thinking.

"It's something," Lulu pressed.

"It's everything," Johnny shrugged. "You just...fit with me. At least I think so."

"Maybe you're the one who fits with me," Lulu replied, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I'm definitely okay with that," Johnny muttered, kissing her sweetly.

"Come on," Lulu whispered, pulling away. "We have more shopping to do, honey."

"Honey?" Johnny questioned.

"Yes," Lulu nodded, reaching for some of the other things they needed. "I like it."

"It's normal," Johnny said knowingly.

"And a very couple thing to do," Lulu added.

"What do I call you?" Johnny wondered.

"That's for you to decide," Lulu answered, pecking his lips and heading down another aisle.

They finished their shopping and got back in the car, learning from an employee where the nearest town was. They headed in that direction, hoping to find a place before dark.

"So, what have you chosen?" Lulu asked, glancing at him from the passenger's seat.

"For what?" Johnny countered.

"My name," Lulu explained.

"Your parents chose Lulu a long time ago," Johnny laughed.

"Don't you want to call me something special?" Lulu wondered, ignoring his joke.

"I don't know, I guess I don't see why it's a big deal," Johnny replied.

"Oh, fine," Lulu pouted, moving as far away from him as possible and leaning her head against the window.

"Are we going to fight now or something?" Johnny questioned, sighing audibly.

Lulu didn't respond and Johnny rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Fine, give me the silent treatment," Johnny mumbled. "You've got plenty of other people to talk to."

She stayed quiet, not even moving to acknowledge his words. Johnny decided to play her game and remained quiet as well for as long as he could stand it. He lasted two minutes.

"Look, I'm sorry," Johnny offered. "Terms of endearment aren't exactly my thing."

Lulu continued to sit as still as a statue, not giving anything away as far as what was going on inside her head.

"What do you want me to say?" Johnny asked, trying to reach out for her.

She shrugged off his touch immediately and Johnny frowned in response. Other than that, she was still stone faced.

"Come on, Spencer, I'm lost on this one," Johnny begged.

"What did you just call me?" Lulu wondered, turning to face him.

"Spencer," Johnny answered. "I do it all the time."

"Yeah, you do," Lulu said, her face breaking out in a smile.

"Alright, I have basically zero healthy relationship experience," Johnny sighed. "Are you mad or hurt or happy or what?"

"I'm happy," Lulu replied, readjusting herself in her seat so her head was on his shoulder, practically mirroring the position she had been in before.

"Did I have something to do with that?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "You called me Spencer. And you do it all the time."

Johnny shook his head, laughing softly to himself as he wrapped his arm around Lulu. They spent the rest of their drive talking quietly to each other, letting the outside world slip away and falling into each other even further.

They finally pulled into the town they had heard about and Johnny drove around the edges, looking for a place secluded enough that would allow them to hide out without people noticing.

"Hey, is that a driveway?" Lulu asked, pointing to what looked like an old dirt road.

"Maybe," Johnny replied. "Let's check it out."

Johnny pulled onto the road and followed it about a mile. At the end of the road was a small cottage, clearly empty, at least for the moment. Johnny smiled at Lulu and she jumped out of the car, racing for the front door. When he got there, she had already picked the lock and let herself in.

"That's impressive," Johnny noted.

"I'm not entirely useless," Lulu smirked, grabbing his hand. "Looks empty."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, flipping the light switch and smiling when no light came on. "And, no electricity, meaning whoever owns this place isn't coming here anytime soon."

"So, a safe place," Lulu said happily, turning to face him. "Honey, we're home."

Johnny smiled, leaning down to kiss her slowly. She melted into him and he deepened the kiss, desperate to taste all of her. She fisted his shirt in her hands and he backed her toward the couch. She felt her knees giving out, but it didn't matter because he lowered her down on the couch, hovering over her as their lips continued their dance. His hands were steady at her waist, so she decided to encourage him further by raking her hands along his back. As soon as she did, Johnny broke the kiss and sat up, staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lulu asked, pulling herself up to sit across from him.

"No, not at all," Johnny answered. "I just...we need to check out the rest of this place and make sure it's livable before we settle in. No electricity could mean no water and then we'll have to find somewhere else."

"Okay," Lulu nodded slowly, sitting up as well.

Johnny smiled at her and grabbed her hand as he stood up. He helped her to her feet as well and kissed her forehead quickly before leading them into the small kitchen. He tried out the faucet and frowned when it didn't work.

"Well, I guess we have our answer," Lulu muttered.

"Most likely," Johnny agreed. "There's a small chance that the water is on, just not turned on to the actual house. I'll go outside and check it out. You see if you like the rest of the place."

Lulu nodded and kissed him once more, a part of her just enjoying being able to kiss him whenever she wanted to. He left and she headed down the hallway, noticing only two doors. She opened one and found a bathroom. It was nice enough, though it needed to be cleaned, but it wouldn't take much work. Lulu exited the bathroom and entered the only other room. It was an averaged size bedroom, with what looked to be a queen sized bed covered by a sheet. The rest of the furniture in the room was covered as well and Lulu decided to take a look at it. She removed all the sheets and smiled at the antique wood furniture in the room. Finally, she slipped the large sheet off the bed and found that the comforter and pillows were still there, and Lulu imagined the bed sheets were as well.

She smiled, hoping Johnny had worked some kind of miracle to get the water running because she wanted to stay there more than ever. She made her way back into the living room, just as Johnny entered once more and headed for the kitchen.

"The moment of truth," Johnny said, reaching for the faucet.

He turned the knob and waited, knowing it would take awhile. In about a minute, water was flowing from the faucet.

"We can stay!" Lulu said happily, wrapping her arms around Johnny's neck.

"The rest of the house looked good?" Johnny questioned.

"It's perfect," Lulu nodded.

"Great," Johnny smiled, kissing her chastely. "Show me."

Lulu led him down the hallway and explained to him about the bathroom simply needing to be cleaned. He nodded his agreement as she walked across the hall and into the bedroom. He stopped short as he looked around the room and Lulu gave him a questioning stare.

"There's only one bed," Johnny noted.

"I know," Lulu said slowly.

"And two of us," Johnny continued.

"Right," Lulu replied, confused as to what he was thinking.

"I guess there's only one thing for us to do," Johnny muttered, meeting Lulu's eyes.


	12. Best Night of My Life

A/N – A lot of guesses as to what would happen next. Now you finally get to see! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 11 – Best Night of My Life**

"Hey," Johnny said, leaning against the bathroom door, watching Lulu as she worked. "Do you want any help?"

"Don't pretend like you know how to clean," Lulu giggled, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I can do anything," Johnny replied, stepping up behind her as she washed the walls of the shower.

"Except be man enough to sleep in a bed with me," Lulu muttered.

"Lulu," Johnny sighed, taking the washrag away from her. "I told you, I don't want to rush things."

"And I told you, I don't think it's fair that you're stuck on the couch," Lulu countered.

"Do we have to have another fight about this?" Johnny wondered.

"No, let's just forget it," Lulu said, taking back her washrag. "Why don't you get us some food and I'll finish up here?"

"Because, you're angry," Johnny answered, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm not," Lulu said softly. "I just keep wondering something."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Do you want to be with me?" Lulu questioned, turning to face him.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you."

"That's not what I meant," Lulu groaned. "Do you want to make love to me?"

Johnny sighed and Lulu took that as her answer. She turned from him and he immediately reached out to make her face him again. He could see that she was trying not to cry and he brought his hands to her face.

"I've wanted that for awhile now," Johnny admitted quietly. "But, at the same time, I want things to be perfect with us. I don't want us to have our first time together because there was only one bed and we were forced to sleep together. Maybe it's stupid, but I don't want it to be something we talk about and plan out. I want it to be spontaneous and...a night we'll never forget."

Lulu couldn't help but smile as Johnny let his romantic side show. She realized that he honestly wanted to take things slow and as much as she wanted to be with him, she wanted magic and spontaneity for their first time together as well. Her arms found their way around his neck and she kissed his cheek before burying her head against his chest.

"How long do you think it will be before the moment is just right?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know," Johnny answered. "But, when it is, we'll feel it."

They had been at their little cottage for a week and things were great between them. Lulu was in awe of how compatible they were. Everything she liked, so did he and vice versa. The only problem was her nightmares. She had never really discussed them with Johnny and he didn't know she was still having them. She wished she wasn't still having them, but every night, like clock work, she would wake up sweating and looking around to make sure Logan wasn't there.

"Hey, Spencer, snap out of it," Johnny called, waving his hand in front of her face. "I'm trying to talk to you here."

"I'm sorry," Lulu offered. "What were you saying?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that easy," Johnny laughed. "You'll have to get it out of me."

"That's okay, I didn't care anyway," Lulu shrugged, teasing him.

"Fine," Johnny scoffed, walking away.

Lulu watched him go and shut her eyes, cursing his sudden sensitivity. She followed after him, but when she turned the corner to the living room, suddenly his arms were around her waist, lifting her into the air easily. She squealed loudly and he began tickling her mercilessly until she could barely catch her breath. He relented and held her close while she steadied her breathing, smiling at her like she was the only thing he needed in the world.

"I was saying, I'm really happy," Johnny whispered.

"So am I," Lulu smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her, but she evaded his kiss and ran towards the front door. She was out it quickly and he chased after her, laughing all the way. The property around their cottage went on for miles without another house or anything in sight, so there was plenty of room to run. Lulu kept running, every once in awhile checking to make sure he was still following her. She knew he could have easily caught up, but let her beat him because he enjoyed the thrill of the chase. She jogged to a stop as she came to a small stream. It wasn't much, but it was peaceful. She was unable to enjoy it for long, however, because a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind and once again lifted her in the air.

"I caught you," Johnny proclaimed. "What's my prize?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you," Lulu answered.

"And risk you running off again?" Johnny asked. "I don't think so."

"Then what are you going to do?" Lulu wondered.

"Decide what the prize is and take it myself," Johnny replied.

She smiled at him as he let her feet fall to the ground, but quickly backed her against a nearby tree. His mouth crushed hers in a powerful kiss and she happily let him devour her. After a few moments, he broke the kiss, but instead of pulling away, he trailed kisses down the side of her face to her neck. She sighed and tilted her head, watching him as he assaulted her skin, doing things that would likely leave a mark. Her hands clutched at his ribcage as he moved even further down her body, layering kisses along the exposed skin on her chest. His hand gently slid under her top and he caressed her stomach lightly, not wanting to alarm her the way he had the last time he had done that. As his hand moved to her back, he noticed the sweat there and he reluctantly pulled away.

"It's hot out here, isn't it?" Johnny asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded, not letting him go.

"It's getting late, too," Johnny noted, realizing the sun would be setting soon. "Maybe we should get home."

"Right," Lulu agreed, finally dropping her hands from his torso.

He took a step back, but kept his hand on her back as he turned her to walk toward their place. He drew her in close, leaving his hand intimately on the small of her back the entire walk home.

"Why don't you take a shower first?" Lulu suggested as they walked inside.

"You don't mind?" Johnny wondered.

"No, go ahead," Lulu smiled.

Johnny agreed and gathered some things before heading into the bathroom. Lulu gathered the tank top and shorts she usually slept in as she waited for him to finish. In a matter of minutes, he exited the bathroom and smiled as he saw Lulu waiting patiently in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Did I take too long?" Johnny questioned.

"No, I just didn't want to get the bed all dirty by sitting on it right now," Lulu explained.

"Okay," Johnny chuckled, leaning down and pecking her lips.

Lulu laughed and walked past him and quickly took her shower. When she finished, she slipped into her clothes and towel dried her hair partially, leaving the ends wet to help keep her cool. As she left the bathroom, her eye caught a glowing coming from her room that she had not expected to see. She went inside and found it lit up by candles, probably every one they had in the house, and aided slightly by the last rays of the setting sun. She walked further into the room, smiling at the beauty of it all and was startled by Johnny clearing his throat behind her.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Johnny whispered, smiling at her.

"It's early," Lulu noted, letting her eyes roam over his body before settling on his face. "Are you tired?"

"Not really," Johnny muttered, stepping closer to her.

"Me neither," Lulu replied, waiting to see what his next move would be.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look like this?" Johnny wondered, reaching out and playing with the damp ends of her hair. "You're all natural and completely stunning."

Lulu blushed, but hoped he couldn't see it in the dim lighting. He stepped closer and placed his hands on her hips and let his fingers glide over the skin that was exposed there. Lulu looked up at him through her eyelashes, afraid to breathe and ruin the moment.

"I'm just going to kiss you goodnight," Johnny said softly, lowering his head to hers. "Unless..."

"Unless, what?" Lulu asked.

"Unless you don't want me to," Johnny answered, his eyes searching hers.

Lulu let her hands drift up his body, barely skimming his stomach and his chest over the top of his t-shirt before coming to rest on his shoulders.

"I want you to kiss me goodnight, Johnny," Lulu breathed. "But not anytime soon."

Johnny smiled and let his lips graze hers softly. She smiled against his lips and she let her hands run down his body this time. Her fingers slid under his T-shirt and pushed it up, exposing his abs and chest to her. She had caught glimpses of him shirtless in the week they had lived together, but she had never seen him up close like this. He was beautiful, like someone out of a magazine, but better. She took her time, letting her fingertips touch every inch of this new exposed skin. He closed his eyes at her touch, soaking in all the sensations she was causing throughout his body. He captured her hand in his and brought it to his heart, letting her feel how fast it was beating.

"Wow," Lulu muttered. "Am I..."

"You're making that happen," Johnny smiled.

She stepped closer to him, keeping her hand on his chest, and kissed him softly. His heartbeat jumped beneath her fingertips and she deepened the kiss, wanting to make it happen again. He released her hand and brought his hands to her hips once again. He inched up her tank top, giving her the same treatment that she had given him. He finally lifted it over her head, discarding it to the floor and smiling at her beauty.

"Johnny," Lulu whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I just want you," Lulu said, brushing her lips against his. "I'm afraid you're going to stop and I don't want you to."

"I'm not stopping, Spencer," Johnny replied. "Not unless you ask me to."

Johnny smiled again and kissed her deeply. He lifted her into his arms and walked the few steps to the bed before laying her down and hovering over her. She pulled him in for a kiss, but he only lingered briefly against her lips, choosing instead to trail kisses down her body. His lips hit every inch of her skin as he removed her remaining articles of clothing. He finally locked her mouth in a kiss again and Lulu wasted no time in releasing him from his shorts and leaving them both completely bare. Johnny's hands made their way to her hips and she clutched his shoulders as he slid into her.

"Johnny," Lulu gasped.

He kissed the tip of her nose and met her gaze, smiling at her as they began making love. His name fell from her lips several more times throughout their night together and he called hers as well. The candles had burned themselves out by the time they both reached their peak for the last time and he collapsed into her arms. They held each other without speaking for several moments until finally, he kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes.

"You're amazing, Lulu," Johnny said, tracing her face with his fingertips. "This was the best night of my life."

"Mine too," Lulu muttered, her eyes filling with tears.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, his face etched with concern.

"I've never felt so complete before," Lulu answered. "They're happy tears."

"I'm never going to let you feel alone again," Johnny promised, claiming her lips as his once more.

He broke the kiss shortly and settled back into the bed, holding her close. Her head rested over his heart, still happily listening to its rhythm and he laid his head against hers. They fell asleep quickly, more at peace than ever before.


	13. Complete Happiness

A/N – It's been too long, I know. But, hopefully the content of this one will make you happy enough that you forgive me. It's a little on the short side, but should make you smile. Leave me a review! I love them!

**Chapter 12 – Complete Happiness**

Johnny woke from what had to be the best dream of his life, only to discover it wasn't a dream. Lulu was really in his arms and they had spent the night making love to each other. He took note of the light spilling in through the windows and determined that it must have been mid morning already. He didn't care. He didn't have a good reason for moving for the rest of his life.

Lulu's arm tightened around him and she snuggled closer to him, seemingly about to wake as well. He watched her closely as she yawned and then sighed before letting her eyes flutter open. She jumped back slightly, startled by his attentiveness. A blush crept into her cheeks as she realized he'd been watching her. He simply kissed away her embarrassment and she smiled as he pulled away.

"Can we spend the day in bed?" Lulu wondered.

"Yes," Johnny nodded.

"I've always wanted to do that," Lulu said excitedly. "But I've never had someone who I really wanted to be with for that long."

"Well, I hope you don't mind being with me all day everyday, because you're kind of stuck with me," Johnny noted.

"I love being together so much," Lulu smiled.

"Do I ever get on your nerves?" Johnny asked.

"Only when I can tell I'm getting on your nerves, but you won't admit it," Lulu answered.

"You never get on my nerves," Johnny argued.

"Don't lie," Lulu giggled, scooting up in the bed. "The second night we were here, I wanted to try to cook in the fireplace and you knew it wouldn't work. You were so annoyed that I wouldn't listen."

"I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself or burn the place down," Johnny replied.

"You were frustrated and annoyed," Lulu corrected. "But you wouldn't admit it then and you won't admit it now."

"So right now I'm getting on your nerves?" Johnny questioned.

"Yes," Lulu nodded, smiling despite herself.

"Let me fix it," Johnny suggested, crashing his lips against hers.

His sudden kiss turned into another round of passionate love making and afterwards, they both fell into the mattress, staring at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath.

"I'm never going to get tired of that," Lulu muttered, her hand covering her chest as her heart beat wildly inside of her.

"Me either," Johnny whispered, turning on his side and kissing her shoulder.

"I don't say it enough, Johnny, but thank you," Lulu said softly, turning to face him. "I would be dead now if it wasn't for you."

"I'm the one who put you in danger," Johnny sighed. "My father only tried to kill you because of our relationship."

"No, because even if we hadn't met and your father had never come after me, I would be dead to the outside world," Lulu replied. "Before we met, I was losing myself. You saved my identity."

"You give me too much credit," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"You're just too modest," Lulu argued.

Johnny smiled and brought his hand to her face again, bringing her in for a soft kiss. Lulu broke the kiss and moved her lips along his jaw, turning him on all over again. He rolled them so she was laying on top of him and she continued to work magic on his skin with her lips. He ran his hands across her back and she bit the base of his neck gently.

"Did you just bite me, Spencer?" Johnny murmured, rubbing the small of her back.

"Just a little payback," Lulu grinned, meeting his eyes and moving in for another kiss.

He turned and pressed her back into the bed, letting his hands roam her body. She whispered his name pleadingly and he couldn't deny her. They made love again and awhile later, they were holding each other tightly, talking quietly.

"Is this what complete happiness is, Lulu?" Johnny asked.

"I think so," Lulu answered. "I mean, this is a first, so I can't be sure. But I think this is complete happiness."

"I'm so lucky to have you," Johnny replied, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Are you scared of being so happy?" Lulu wondered.

"You mean, like, what if it doesn't last?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded.

"I'm terrified," Johnny admitted. "I don't even remember how I lived without you."

"I know," Lulu agreed. "I'm scared, too. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to," Johnny assured her.

"But what about this whole being on the run thing?" Lulu asked. "Do we do this forever?"

"Not forever," Johnny answered. "Just long enough to be sure you're out of danger."

"Like, until your father dies?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know," Johnny muttered. "Let's not talk about it. Let's just focus on the time we have together right now."

"And being completely happy?" Lulu questioned.

"Yeah," Johnny smiled.

"I can do that," Lulu promised, kissing him again.

Their kiss turned passionate again and Lulu pulled away laughing quickly.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Are we really just going to make love all day?" Lulu wondered.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Johnny countered.

"No," Lulu giggled.

"Good, because I wasn't letting you out of bed anyway," Johnny whispered, kissing her again.

Nikolas knocked on the door to Lucky's and he answered quickly.

"Well?" Lucky asked expectantly.

"Nothing yet," Nikolas sighed, entering the house. "It's like she and that Zacchara kid just fell off the face of the earth."

"That's the thing, Nikolas," Lucky muttered. "Johnny is just as rich and powerful as you. If he wants to disappear with Lulu, he can."

"I honestly thought that he wouldn't put Lulu in danger, but that's exactly what he's doing," Nikolas said angrily. "Her mental state will deteriorate."

"Not to mention what Anthony Zacchara will do when he finds out Lulu is the reason Johnny skipped town on him and his business," Lucky pointed out.

"I don't even want to think about that," Nikolas groaned. "I just want Lulu to be safe and that means I have to find her as soon as possible."

"But you don't have a single lead," Lucky reminded him.

"There has to be something we overlooked," Nikolas said, pacing the room.

"He stuck to roads that had no security cameras for at least a twenty mile radius," Lucky recounted. "We searched as many Zacchara properties as we could locate and we came up empty."

"Maybe they didn't have a destination in mind," Nikolas shrugged.

"Then how can we ever find them?" Lucky asked.

"Well, if they didn't have a destination, they might hot have had much of a plan at all," Nikolas replied.

"Meaning they may need to get money soon," Lucky nodded his understanding.

"Can you trace his accounts?" Nikolas questioned.

"Legally?" Lucky countered.

"This is our sister," Nikolas said pleadingly. "She's in danger."

"I know," Lucky sighed. "But mob lawyers are brutal. Zacchara's guys would have my badge if they found out."

"Who cares about your badge if Lulu dies?" Nikolas wondered.

"Do you really think it's life or death?" Lucky countered.

"I know it is," Nikolas answered. "If she stays with Zacchara, she'll end up dead. We can't let that happen."

"Okay," Lucky muttered. "I'll put a trace on his accounts. But it could take time to get a hit. I can't leave a trace in any account for too long because someone will get suspicious."

"So it's going to be hit or miss?" Nikolas asked.

"Yeah," Lucky nodded.

"Make it be a hit," Nikolas said seriously. "Our little sister is counting on us."

"I know," Lucky sighed. "I know."


	14. Nightmares and Bedtime Stories

A/N – I know how long it's been. Trust me. I hate being busy more than you all hate me being busy, though, I assure you. So, here is the next chapter! A lot of people were concerned about Lulu's nightmares, so here's the first time Johnny sees one. Leave me a review!

**Chapter 13 – Nightmares and Bedtime Stories**

It had been over two weeks since Johnny and Lulu first made love and they had spent much of the time in bed, savoring every minute they had together. They had settled into a nice routine in the evenings, making dinner together, eating, washing the dishes and going to bed early. They were finishing up the dishes when Johnny stepped up behind Lulu and kissed her neck softly.

"Honey," Lulu whispered, leaning her neck to the side. "Five minutes and the dishes will be done."

"I love when you call me that," Johnny muttered, biting her gently. "Say it again."

"Make me," Lulu challenged, hooking an arm around his neck and leaning back into him.

"You got it, Spencer," Johnny said, his hands going to her hips as he held her firmly against him.

His lips went to work on her neck more urgently and she sighed as he worked his magic. He knew every spot on her body that made her weak and in a matter of minutes, she was at his mercy, doing whatever he wanted so he would stop the teasing and make love to her.

"Say it," Johnny ordered, hovering over her on the kitchen floor.

"Honey," Lulu obliged, trying to pull him closer again.

"Say it again," Johnny said, holding still and not giving her what she wanted.

"Please," Lulu begged. "Please, honey, make love to me."

He granted her wish and made her his several times that night. After their encounter on the kitchen floor, they moved to the shower and then to their bedroom. They both fell asleep quickly after their third round, holding each other tightly as they slept peacefully.

After a few hours, Johnny woke, feeling Lulu squirming beside him. He reached out for her and she screamed in her sleep, swatting his hand away. Johnny frowned as he watched her, tears leaking out of her eyes, and her face filled with fear.

"Lulu," Johnny said quietly, touching her shoulder gently.

"No, Logan, don't hurt me," Lulu shrieked in fear.

"It's Johnny," he said, wrapping his arm around her middle.

"No, no, no," Lulu muttered, moving away from him.

"Spencer, it's me," Johnny replied, pulling her close and holding her against him.

"Save me, Johnny," Lulu pleaded, still lost in her dream.

"I'll always save you," Johnny whispered in her ear, stroking her back gently.

"No, Logan, don't hurt him!" Lulu screamed, tensing in his arms. "Johnny!"

"Wake up, Lulu," Johnny said, shaking her slightly. "Wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, looking around. When her eyes settled on Johnny, she dove into his arms, crying harder than before. He held her and whispered to her soothingly, assuring her that everything was okay, although he wasn't quite sure why she was so scared.

"Talk to me, Lulu," Johnny requested when she had finally quieted.

"It's nothing," Lulu replied, pulling away. "I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some water," Johnny offered.

"No, I'll get it," Lulu muttered, standing up. "I'm going to take a walk, too."

"Let me come with you," Johnny said, getting up and pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"I don't need you with me every second," Lulu snapped.

Johnny looked down and Lulu sighed, turning to pull on a robe before heading out of the room. Johnny took a seat on the bed, not knowing what to do. She was obviously hurting, but he didn't know if there was anything he could do to make it better. He knew in the past she had nightmares about Logan, but this was the first time he had seen her have one. He laid back on the bed, sighing to himself and wishing Lulu would let him in.

"I'm a bitch," Lulu said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"No, you're not," Johnny argued, sitting up to look at her.

"You were trying to help me and I freaked on you," Lulu said softly.

"I was crowding you," Johnny shrugged.

"Johnny, stop!" Lulu yelled. "Stop just forgiving me. I want you to get mad at me and stop treating me like I can do no wrong."

"You were upset, and I-" Johnny tried.

"Don't say another word," Lulu warned, cutting him off. "You didn't do anything but try to help me and I was wrong. I messed up. So get angry about it. Call me a name, I don't know, do something other than act like it's no big deal."

"It isn't a big deal," Johnny said, standing up and walking over to her. "I'm not mad."

"Why not?" Lulu wondered. "Why would you just instantly forgive me?"

"Because I care about you," Johnny replied. "That's how it works. Whatever you do, I don't care, I'm going to forgive you."

"What if I hit you?" Lulu challenged.

"It would probably hurt," Johnny answered. "But I would still want to be with you."

"I don't want you to want me when I'm like this," Lulu muttered, walking past him to sit on the bed.

"When you're like what?" Johnny asked.

"Broken," Lulu whispered.

"Hey," Johnny said, kneeling in front of her. "I am going to want you every second of every day for the rest of my life. I get to because it's my choice. But just for the record, you aren't broken. You're hurting, but you're not broken."

"Why can't it just be over?" Lulu wondered. "Why do I have to have these nightmares?"

"I don't know," Johnny replied, taking her hands in his. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"You and I were washing dishes," Lulu answered. "You left to get something from the bedroom and Logan came out of nowhere and tried to strangle me. I begged him to stop and when you heard me scream for you, you came running. Logan threw me to the floor and pulled out a knife. He stabbed you right in front of me."

"It wasn't real," Johnny reassured her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"But it felt so real," Lulu cried. "You were dying in front of me and I was dying because I had killed you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"I didn't die," Johnny whispered, holding her face in his hands. "But Logan did. He's gone and he can't touch us."

"Yeah, he's gone and I'm happy," Lulu said softly. "Is that fair?"

"Lulu, that guy was a serial killer, he got exactly what he deserved," Johnny reminded her.

"I was with him all that time and had no clue," Lulu muttered, shaking her head. "Maybe I deserved to die, too."

"Listen to me," Johnny said sternly. "It is not your fault that Logan killed all those women. And it's sad that the people he did kill don't get to live the rest of their lives, but if you don't let yourself be happy because of guilt, Logan might as well have killed you, too."

"Sometimes I wish that he had," Lulu breathed, the tears flowing more freely. "Not when I'm with you, but when I was alone at Shadybrook I wished it all the time."

"You're not going to be alone anymore, Lulu," Johnny promised. "I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

Lulu smiled and fell into Johnny's arms, letting him hold her and take away all of her pain. She cried into his chest for awhile, ridding herself of the last of her guilt of being with Logan. It took awhile, but she finally cried herself out and she felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you," Lulu offered, wiping her eyes and pulling away slightly.

"Don't be," Johnny replied, tucking her hair behind her ears gently. "I want us to tell each other everything."

"But I'm so pathetic," Lulu sighed. "I don't want you to see me like that."

"Lulu, what happened to you was horrible," Johnny noted. "But you're a survivor. And when I see you break down from time to time, I don't see anything pathetic. It takes real strength to break down and then put yourself together again."

"You help put me back together," Lulu smiled. "I don't know where I'd be-"

Johnny cut off her declaration with a kiss. It wasn't a kiss filled with need or passion. It was a tender kiss that said more than either of them knew how to say to each other. It was a kiss that said they were forever and he'd put her back together every time she needed, so long as she would do the same for him.

"Honey," Lulu murmured, breaking the kiss.

"Mm," Johnny chuckled, kissing her cheek before burying his nose in her hair. "What?"

"Take me to bed," she requested.

"What am I going to do when I get you there?" Johnny wondered, cradling her in his arms in their spot on the floor.

"Just hold me," Lulu answered. "Maybe tell me a bedtime story."

Johnny nodded and easily stood with her in his arms, walking the short distance to lay her in the bed before sliding in next to her. He embraced her and she rested her head against his chest, snuggling as close as she could get without just laying on top of him, not that he would have cared.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess born to a king and queen," Johnny started. "She had blonde hair and eyes the color of the setting sun. She was the most beautiful baby girl anyone had ever laid eyes on. Her mother and father were so delighted by her beauty, they decided to have more children and fill the world with beautiful kids, the father hoping all of them were daughters that looked like their mother. But when the second baby came, it wasn't a girl. It was a little boy, a prince. His hair was light, too, like his sister's, but he had brown eyes. His mother loved his eyes because they reminded her of his father's eyes. So, after the first two babies were born, the king and queen were even more excited to keep going and see how many wonderfully, perfect children they could have. Next came-"

"Are you telling me you want to have like twenty kids?" Lulu asked, finally interrupting his story. "Because that's not helping me sleep."

"It's just a story, Lulu," Johnny replied, kissing her forehead. "I didn't say the king was me and the queen was you."

"They look like us," Lulu noted. "And that's probably what our kids would look like."

"You think about our kids?" Johnny wondered, smiling down at her.

"You know, suddenly, I am exhausted," Lulu said, faking a yawn. "Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, Spencer," Johnny chuckled, watching her until she fell asleep and then letting sleep overtake him as well.


	15. Trouble Closes In

A/N – It has been over a month since I updated this. I should probably be taken out back and whipped or something horrible like that, but hopefully you all will take this update and a promise that I will be updating more regularly and (most likely) starting a new story soon as a reason to keep me in one piece. I seriously hope no one has given up on this and I get a lot of comments because they're so inspiring! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14 – Trouble Closes In**

"I want to go into town with you," Lulu muttered, clutching Johnny's hand as he tried to head for the door.

"It's too dangerous," Johnny sighed, brushing her hair away from her face. "I need you safe."

"Anything could happen while I'm alone here," Lulu pointed out, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No one knows we're here," Johnny argued, trying to resist her charm.

"That you know of," Lulu shrugged, brushing her lips against his, which were set in a frown. "You shouldn't make that face when I kiss you."

"You shouldn't kiss me just to get what you want," Johnny countered, a smile tugging at his lips.

"But it works so well," Lulu teased, kissing him again.

He chuckled against her mouth and then captured it, deciding that if he was going to give in, he might as well get something out of it. It was amazing to him how kissing her never got old. Each time was just as sweet as the first time and always held so much passion.

"Maybe neither of us should go into town," Johnny noted, kissing the end of Lulu's nose as he held her close.

"We're out of food," Lulu replied.

"I'm not so much hungry for food right now," Johnny smirked.

"Is that your subtle way of saying you want to take me to bed?" Lulu asked coyly.

"Was I being subtle?" Johnny wondered. "Because if so, it was unintentional."

Lulu giggled and pressed her lips to his again, lingering only briefly before pulling away from him completely. He pouted and she smiled at how adorable he looked.

"I'll make it worth your while when we get home," Lulu promised, showing that she had pick-pocketed him by holding up his keys.

"Thief," Johnny muttered, rolling his eyes and walking past her out the door.

"Are you letting me drive?" Lulu asked excitedly, following after him.

"Hardly," Johnny laughed, heading for the driver's side. "I'm letting you come and not arguing, let's take baby steps here."

"You argued earlier," Lulu pointed out, throwing the keys to him.

"Just for the kisses," Johnny shrugged, getting in the car.

"You know me too well," Lulu sighed, closing her door after getting in, too.

"I like knowing everything you'll do," Johnny smiled. "Like right now, you're going to pretend to be mad, just so I'll feel bad and you can try to convince me to let you drive home."

"That's just eerie," Lulu giggled, leaning over to kiss him. "I guess I'll have to change my strategy."

"If it's more kissing, I'm all for it," Johnny replied.

"Just kissing?" Lulu asked. "I don't think that will get it done. I might have to step it up a notch."

"Don't tempt me, Spencer," Johnny murmured. "I already don't want to go to the store at all anymore."

"But we're already in the car," Lulu reminded him. "And I know you wouldn't want to do anything like that in your precious little baby."

"I do love my car," Johnny agreed. "But you can be damn sure that I'll make you mine in here and anywhere else."

"You're sexy when you're possessive," Lulu smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Johnny laughed and started the car, heading for the main road. Lulu spent the entire drive trying to convince Johnny to let her drive home, but he wasn't budging. When they reached the parking lot of the grocery store, Lulu folded her arms across her chest and refused to get out.

"I brought you all this way and now you're not coming in?" Johnny wondered.

"You're being unreasonable," Lulu protested.

"Yes, I am," Johnny agreed, nodding his head. "But you're not being very rational, either."

"Why is it irrational to want to drive?" Lulu asked.

"Not the driving thing," Johnny replied. "We're sitting ducks right now."

"You're right," Lulu relented. "But the driving discussion-"

"Is closed for now," Johnny interrupted, noticing a suspicious car. "As is this trip to the store."

"What's going on?" Lulu questioned.

"I don't like the look of that vehicle," Johnny answered. "I'm going to drive away and see if they follow us."

"And if they do?" Lulu wondered.

"Then I'll lose them," Johnny shrugged.

"And go where?" Lulu asked.

"Somewhere new, the cottage isn't safe anymore," Johnny muttered, putting the car in reverse. "You have your seat belt on, right?"

"Yeah," Lulu nodded.

"Good," Johnny replied.

He backed out of the parking space and quickly got back on the road. Just as he suspected, the dark sedan followed behind him, keeping their distance.

"They know about our cottage," Johnny sighed. "They're hoping we go back there so we're trapped."

"Why didn't they go after us sooner?" Lulu wondered.

"They needed confirmation," Johnny surmised, reaching for her hand. "I'm so glad you're with me right now."

"Who knew my stubbornness would pay off?" Lulu joked, squeezing his hand and glancing in the rear view mirror.

Johnny laughed softly, kissing Lulu's hand and picking up the pace. The sedan did as well and before long, they were both speeding down the highway at speeds in excess of 90 miles per hour. Johnny hesitated to go any faster with Lulu in the car, not wanting to risk her life.

"Johnny," Lulu whispered, glancing at him.

"I can't go faster, if I do and lose control...I don't want to think about it," Johnny replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Lulu said, shaking her head. "Look at that car up there. It looks just like the one that's chasing us."

Johnny looked ahead of him and noticed Lulu was right. About 800 yards up, there was another dark sedan, just cruising along.

"Hang on," Johnny directed, slamming on his breaks and whipping the car around in the other direction.

"I didn't know that could really be done," Lulu muttered, watching as Johnny picked up the pace again, both cars turning around and following them. "I thought that was some editing trick they do in the movies."

"I'm full of surprises, Spencer," Johnny smirked, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"How are we going to get away?" Lulu wondered.

"I'm not sure yet," Johnny answered. "But we will."

Eight hours later, Johnny pulled the car into a hotel parking lot. He had lost the men, obviously sent by his father, following him about twenty minutes after leaving the store, but had kept driving, circling around and doing anything to make sure they couldn't pick up the trail.

"Is it a good idea to stay in a hotel?" Lulu asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm tired and I just want to hold you for awhile," Johnny sighed.

"What about the car?" Lulu wondered. "They're going to recognize it, now."

"I know," Johnny nodded. "We'll have to get another one."

"You want us to steal a car?" Lulu questioned.

"Do you have a better idea?" Johnny countered.

"We could drive to a bus station," Lulu shrugged. "There are other forms of transportation that aren't going to make us wanted by the police on top of everything else."

"I'm sorry about all this," Johnny offered.

"It's not your fault," Lulu replied, grabbing his hand.

"It's my father who is insane and tried to kill you," Johnny argued. "And he's the one who sent people after us. I should have known he would do this. He's not going to stop until you're dead."

"Johnny, you will save me," Lulu said confidently.

"If I wanted to save you, I would have never spoken a word to you," Johnny mumbled. "I'm poison."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm better off without you," Lulu snapped, letting go of his hand and opening her door. "Nice knowing you."

"Lulu, what are you doing?" Johnny asked, following her out of the car.

"I'm taking off," Lulu answered. "I have to get the poison out of my life, right?"

"I...you're just leaving?" Johnny wondered, feeling his chest tighten.

"It seems to be what you want," Lulu muttered.

"No, it's not," Johnny said adamantly.

"Then why are you saying all of that stuff?" Lulu questioned. "Why are you blaming yourself and refusing to listen to me when I say it's not your fault?"

"I just feel guilty," Johnny sighed. "You deserve better than having to live in fear and-"

"But I'm not afraid," Lulu cut in. "I have you and that means I know everything is going to be okay."

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded, walking over to him. "I may not know where we're going to be tomorrow or what we'll be doing. But we'll be together and that's enough for me."

"It's enough for me, too," Johnny smiled.

"Come on, let's get a room," Lulu suggested. "We need some privacy."

"For what?" Johnny wondered, smirking and pulling her tight against him.

"I told you if you took me to the store, I'd make it worth your while," Lulu reminded him. "Well, you went above and beyond and I plan to do the same."

"Lucky me," Johnny replied, catching her mouth in a kiss.


	16. A Barn and a Pond

A/N – Hello everyone! I'm going to try to speed up the updating process! I should have a little more time coming this summer! So, without further ado, I give you a little JoLu fluff! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 15 – A Barn and a Pond**

After discussing it thoroughly, Johnny and Lulu agreed to continue on in Johnny's car and simply find another place to hole up for awhile. However, they decided to never stay anywhere longer than a week, figuring it would make tracking them down more difficult. They had been driving and trying to find a place all day, but hadn't had any luck.

"Look at that old barn," Lulu said, pointing out the window. "We could stop there just for tonight."

"I'm not smuggling you in with the cows," Johnny scoffed.

"There are no cows in that barn," Lulu argued.

"How do you know?" Johnny asked.

"Because there's nothing else around it," Lulu replied.

"Another reason not to stop," Johnny muttered. "Nothing around means no running water, no plumbing."

"You're so high maintenance," Lulu mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Johnny questioned, pulling the car over.

"Well, you are," Lulu noted. "You're used to having everything at your disposal and you can't stand the thought of not having every accommodation."

"When we were at the cottage, we didn't even have electricity and I wasn't complaining," Johnny said, defending himself.

"You talked about it all the time!" Lulu exclaimed. "You pretended just to be mentioning it, but it was because you couldn't handle it."

"I can't believe you think I can't rough it in that barn over night," Johnny said, shaking his head. "Just because I think we can find better-"

"No, we can't," Lulu argued. "We've been driving all day and nothing. One night in a barn is not going to kill us."

"I'm not so sure," Johnny muttered.

"High maintenance," Lulu said, coughing to muffle her words.

"Fine, we'll stay in the damn barn, but when you're cold tonight, don't come crying to me," Johnny said, turning the car around and heading for the dirt road that led to the barn.

"Aren't you going to keep me warm?" Lulu asked.

"After you've been calling me names all day?" Johnny countered. "Hardly."

"I called you one name just now," Lulu argued. "That's not all day."

"It was still mean," Johnny shrugged, pulling onto the dirt road.

"Since when are you so sensitive?" Lulu wondered.

"Since my girlfriend is picking on me," Johnny answered.

Lulu smiled widely and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. He looked at her curiously as she leaned her head on his shoulder blissfully.

"What was that for?" Johnny asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"You used the 'g' word," Lulu muttered.

"I've used it before," Johnny replied.

"Yeah, but not often," Lulu smiled. "I just like hearing it."

"I'll remember that," Johnny whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He pulled the car to a stop behind the barn, hiding the car from view of anyone driving down the highway. Beyond the barn there was a small pond with a dock that stretched out just a few feet over the water.

"That water looks like it would feel really good right now," Lulu said, glancing at Johnny.

"Now you want me to swim in a mystery pond?" Johnny questioned, frowning as he looked at the water.

"No, honey, I wouldn't want you getting your bloomers wet or dirty," Lulu muttered sarcastically.

"Get out of my car," Johnny ordered.

"What?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"Get out of my car," Johnny repeated. "I'm not going to be insulted on my property."

"You're so sensitive," Lulu giggled, ignoring his demand and leaning closer to him.

"Lulu," Johnny warned.

"I bet I know where you're the most sensitive," Lulu smirked, unbuckling her seat belt.

"I-uh...yeah, you probably...probably do," Johnny muttered as Lulu unbuckled his seat belt as well, brushing her hand intentionally across his lap.

"Johnny," Lulu whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving to sit astride him.

"What?" Johnny asked softly.

"I want you," Lulu answered, her eyes filled with desire.

"Not as much as I want you," Johnny replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Lulu wondered.

"You're damn right it is, Spencer," Johnny breathed. "Are you up for it?"

"Are you?" Lulu countered, smirking at him as she evaded his kiss momentarily.

"You can't tell?" Johnny questioned, making Lulu blush before she claimed his lips with hers.

"I guess we could sleep in the car and not the barn," Johnny mused, running his hands through Lulu's hair as they cuddled in the backseat of his car.

"What do you have against barns?" Lulu asked.

"They're dirty," Johnny said, pressing a kiss to her head. "And like you said, I'm high maintenance."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Lulu offered.

"You didn't," Johnny assured her. "I know you were only teasing. And, I can be a little over the top with my need for amenities sometimes."

"Well, I would prefer to stay in the barn," Lulu sighed. "Not that what we did in here wasn't fun, but it's a cramped space. Later I want to have more room to stretch out."

"Later?" Johnny wondered, smiling at her.

"Yeah, after swimming," Lulu nodded, meeting his eyes.

"It's almost dark," Johnny complained. "We can't go swimming in a strange pond in the dark."

"You need to find your sense of adventure," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going swimming, even if I have to go alone."

"Are you sure you want to get your clothes all wet?" Johnny asked.

"Who says I'm wearing clothes?" Lulu countered.

"Maybe swimming isn't such a bad idea," Johnny muttered, running his thumb up her spine.

"You're so predictable," Lulu teased, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Really, now?" Johnny wondered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," Lulu giggled.

"Well, then," Johnny muttered, lifting her out of his lap and climbing out out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Lulu questioned, watching Johnny run down the dock toward the water.

"I'm trying to change your mind about me," Johnny called back, jumping in the water.

Lulu's eyes widened as he didn't surface for awhile and a part of her worried something had happened. She scrambled out of the car and by the time she made it to the edge of the water, she saw him emerge, on the far side of the pond.

"How did you do that?" Lulu asked, yelling out so he could hear her.

"I have lots of talents you don't know about yet," Johnny yelled, swimming back toward her slowly.

Lulu laughed as he swam to the edge of the dock in front of her and waited patiently for her to join him. She turned from him instead and walked back to the car, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on.

"What happened to swimming?" Johnny wondered, smiling up at her.

"I'm not sure I want to anymore," Lulu shrugged. "I mostly only suggested it to get you all wet, but since you did that on your own, I think I'd rather just go get cozy in the barn for the night."

"Without me?" Johnny questioned, still treading in the water.

"Of course not," Lulu replied.

"Well, I'm having to swim without you," Johnny pouted.

"Aww, don't do that!" Lulu muttered, turning her head. "Don't give me that face."

"What face?" Johnny asked, smirking at her back.

"The face that gets you whatever you want," Lulu sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, please," Johnny scoffed. "I don't have that face, but you sure do."

"Whatever!" Lulu exclaimed, turning to face him again. "Oh, you did that on purpose."

Lulu covered her eyes as she got out the last words because as soon as she turned to look at him, he had set his mouth in the pout he knew was irresistible to her.

"Come on, Spencer," Johnny begged, making her peek at him through her fingers. "Just a quick swim and then I'll make all your little barn fantasies come true."

"What makes you think I have barn fantasies?" Lulu questioned.

"I know you," Johnny answered. "I can see it in your eyes. There's something you've been thinking about since you suggested the barn. Something you want."

"If I swim with you," Lulu started, taking a seat on the edge of the dock and dipping her feet in the water. "Then we can do whatever I want in the barn?"

"You make that sound interesting," Johnny noted.

"Promise first and then I'll tell you," Lulu said seriously.

"I promise," Johnny smiled.

Lulu smiled as well and leaned over to whisper in his ear her idea for their night in the barn. His eyes lit up and he pulled back, kissing her hard and quick on the mouth before moving to the side of her to jump out of the water.

"I thought I had to swim first?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"Not anymore," Johnny chuckled, picking her up in his arms and running for the barn.


	17. Birthday Happenings

A/N – Hope this update finds you all well! I can't believe it's already June! 2011 is flying by! Happy reading and leave me a review!

**Chapter 16 – Birthday Happenings**

"You miss your family, don't you?" Johnny whispered, making Lulu jump.

From her spot at the window, her back was to him and she hadn't heard him wake up. She had been lost in her thoughts ever since they had gone to bed, finding it impossible to sleep.

"Maybe I should call them again, or send a letter so they know I'm okay," Lulu noted, turning back to the window.

"I think a phone call is better," Johnny replied, sitting up and watching her. "It's never good to leave a paper trail."

"Right," Lulu nodded.

"Are you going to stand over there all night asking the moon or whatever to take you to them?" Johnny asked.

"It's just...this is so selfish," Lulu sighed.

"Talk to me," Johnny requested, pushing the subject.

"It's my birthday," Lulu muttered. "I've never been away from home and my family on my birthday."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Johnny questioned, getting out of bed.

"What could you have done?" Lulu countered, turning to him. "We can't go home because of your father and even if we could, my brothers would probably just lock me up again. Then I wouldn't get to be with you, which is why it's stupid for me to be homesick over this."

"It's not stupid," Johnny said, taking her face in his hands. "But, I wish you had told me."

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Because, I would have gotten you a present and a cake and all the things you're supposed to have on your birthday," Johnny smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want anything like that," Lulu replied, wrapping her arms around him. "I just want to have a day where we don't run or worry."

"Then you got it," Johnny promised, letting his arms engulf her.

"How can you be so amazing?" Lulu wondered, looking up at him.

"You deserve better than the best I have to offer," Johnny said, running the back of his hand across her cheek. "I just try to give that to you."

Lulu felt the tears gather in her eyes as the emotion of the moment took her over. There was something about the night that just felt too much like an ending for her liking.

"I don't want you to cry," Johnny murmured, frowning as a tear slipped from her eye.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Lulu said, shaking her head and pulling away from him.

"You're missing everyone," Johnny offered. "And probably getting tired of me."

"No," Lulu said sternly, turning to face him. "I'll never get tired of you."

"It's okay if you do," Johnny shrugged. "I don't want you to feel trapped by being with me just because of my father."

"I don't," Lulu replied. "I promise that I don't, now can we just stop talking about this?"

Johnny's chest tightened as he noticed Lulu was no longer fighting tears, but crying quietly. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew there was more than what she was saying.

"I don't know what to do," Johnny admitted. "I can't tell if you need me to hold you or if you need me to give you some space."

"I don't want space," Lulu said, wiping her eyes. "I just want you to make it better the way you always do."

"I can only do that if you tell me what's really going on," Johnny muttered, reaching his hands out to her. "The whole thing, no holding back."

Lulu slipped her hands into his and nodded her head. She led him back to the bed of the small cabin they were hiding out in for a few days. As she took a seat, she kept their hands joined and turned her body to face him.

"I have a really bad feeling that I'm about to lose you," Lulu whispered, unable to meet his eyes. "I can't shake it, not even when you hold me. I'm scared."

"Why would you lose me?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Lulu said, glancing up at him. "But I'm so afraid I will, I can hardly move."

"I'm not going to let anyone take you from me," Johnny promised.

"What if you can't stop it?" Lulu wondered.

"Then I won't stop until I get you back," Johnny answered. "The only way I'll let go is if you ask me to."

"I just don't want to be without you," Lulu sighed.

"Look, we can't predict the future," Johnny noted. "All we can do is make the best of our time right now. I might not have a present for you, but I'll give you anything you ask for right now."

"Make love to me," Lulu requested.

"Gladly," Johnny murmured, meeting her lips.

He undressed her quickly, worshiping her body with his mouth and hands. He scooped her up and laid her on the bed, removing his clothes as she watched him. He joined her on the bed and slowly made love to her. Afterward, Lulu finally fell asleep and Johnny watched her carefully. He stroked her back as she cuddled close to him and closed his eyes, hoping that he would never have to spend a night without her in his arms.

"I know where she is," Nikolas said into his phone. "I'll have her home tonight."

"On her birthday," Lucky smiled. "It will be great to have her back."

"Do you think we should take her back to Shadybrook?" Nikolas wondered.

"No, not today," Lucky answered. "It's going to be hard enough for her with being taken away from that loser, Zacchara. She'll never forgive us if we put her in a mental facility on top of that."

"Alright," Nikolas agreed. "I have to go. We're pulling up to the cabin they're staying at, now."

"Good luck," Lucky offered before Nikolas ended the call.

Nikolas gathered the men he'd brought with him and explained that Lulu was to be unharmed, but that they should use any force necessary with Zacchara. They weren't going to apprehend him, but it was essential that he didn't stop them from taking Lulu either. He instructed a few to secure the perimeter and Zacchara's car. Then, on Nikolas's word, the remaining men entered the cabin, in search of Lulu.

"Lulu!" Nikolas yelled in surprise as he found her in bed with Johnny. "Get away from him this instant."

"Nikolas," Lulu muttered in surprise, pulling the sheets tight around her body. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you from this psycho," Nikolas replied. "Now, put your clothes on and come with me."

"No!" Lulu argued. "I want to be with Johnny!"

"This man is too dangerous," Nikolas said, trying to remain calm. "His father will try to kill you."

"He already did, but you didn't believe me about that," Johnny interjected. "Lulu is safer with me on the road than anywhere with you."

"Don't you speak to me," Nikolas growled. "You've been taking advantage of my sister in every way you possibly can. You're preying on her mental condition and convincing her she needs you."

"Nikolas, that's enough," Lulu cut in. "You don't speak to Johnny that way! He saved my life!"

"You don't understand because you're sick right now," Nikolas said gently.

"Stop treating her like a piece of glass," Johnny ordered.

"Lulu, get dressed, now!" Nikolas demanded.

"I'm not leaving with you," Lulu resisted.

"Fine," Nikolas sighed. "But we need to figure out a way to keep you safe and this whole running around thing isn't going to do that. And I can't talk to you while you're...in this position."

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "Give us a few minutes."

Nikolas left the room and Johnny grabbed Lulu's hand to keep her from getting out of bed.

"Lulu, he's not going to let you stay with me," Johnny warned.

"He said that he would," Lulu replied.

"He's lying to try to get you dressed so he can take you away," Johnny insisted.

"My brother wouldn't lie to me, Johnny," Lulu muttered, wrenching her hand away from him.

"He would if he thought he was doing what was best for you," Johnny continued. "We have to try to escape out the window."

"Johnny, I understand why you're worried," Lulu started, getting out of bed. "Your family probably lies to each other often as a means of manipulation. But mine doesn't. Nikolas just wants to help us."

"Why can't you just trust me on this?" Johnny begged, stopping her as she dug through their bag. "Please."

"You're not trusting me or my judgment very much, either," Lulu noted. "And if you don't trust me, maybe I am better off with my brother."

"Lulu," Johnny said sadly. "What about everything you said earlier? You told me you didn't want to be without me."

"That was before you started trying to order me around where my family is concerned," Lulu whispered.

"I don't want you to think that's what I'm doing," Johnny sighed. "I'm just...I'm scared, Spencer. I don't want to be without you, either. What if he convinces you that you're better off without me?"

"That's not going to happen," Lulu smiled.

Johnny leaned down and kissed her, pulling her tight to him. He explored her mouth expertly, trying to memorize the feel of kissing her, should his fears about Nikolas be confirmed. Lulu sighed into his mouth, gripping his back as he kissed her with such desperation.

"Mm," Lulu murmured, pulling away. "We should get dressed so he doesn't come back in here."

Johnny nodded his agreement, watching her as they dressed. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly as the exited the bedroom. As soon as they entered the living room, a man grabbed at Johnny, trying to pull him away. Lulu held tightly to his hand, screaming at the guard who had just punched Johnny in the face.

"Stop!" Lulu demanded.

"Come on, Lulu," Nikolas said, grabbing her from behind and tearing her away from Johnny.

"Nikolas!" Lulu screamed. "No! No, no, no! Johnny!"

"Lulu!" Johnny yelled back, trying to break away from the guy.

Two other men appeared out of nowhere, helping restrain Johnny.

"Johnny, help me!" Lulu cried as Nikolas carried her out the door.

"I'll come for you!" Johnny promised, just before he was knocked out by one of Nikolas's men.

"No!" Lulu sobbed as she saw Johnny slump to the floor before Nikolas closed the door. "Let me go! I have to see if he's okay!"

"He'll be fine," Nikolas assured her. "My men will make sure of it."

"Why would you do this to me?" Lulu asked as Nikolas put her in the car.

"It's what's best," Nikolas answered.

"I hate you," Lulu spat, turning her head from him and crying.

"Happy birthday," Nikolas offered as he nodded for the driver to take off.


	18. Confrontations

A/N – It's been a little too long, but here we go! Another new chapter! Please leave me a review!

**Chapter 17 - Confrontations**

Lulu groaned as she got off the launch. Nikolas still gripped her arm because he was afraid she would try to escape and go back to Johnny. And she would have. She was so miserable without him and it had only been a few hours. Nikolas had taken her to the nearest airport and flown her back to Port Charles in his private jet. She had refused to speak to him the entire way, which didn't seem to bother him at all. What was killing Lulu was that she hadn't trusted Johnny. She had chosen to believe in her older brother and Nikolas had betrayed her.

"I have a room prepared for you," Nikolas informed her. "For now, it's close to mine. If you show that you won't try to escape, I'll move you into your own wing."

"I'm not a child," Lulu grumbled.

"No, you're mentally ill," Nikolas said softly. "I'm looking out for your best interest."

"You're looking out for what you think is my best interest," Lulu corrected. "Unfortunately for me, you don't know anything about me anymore. You proved that by ripping me away from the person who cares about me the most."

"Obviously you've been away from your family too long if you believe that Zacchara is that person," Nikolas replied. "Lucky will be out here soon. He's missed you."

"Was he in on this?" Lulu asked.

"He wanted you safe as much as I did," Nikolas dodged. "You can't fault us for that."

"I was safe where I was," Lulu shrugged. "Now I'm in danger and unhappy."

"How could you be more in danger here than on the run?" Nikolas wondered.

"Because Anthony tried to kill me," Lulu answered. "Bringing me here makes me an easy target."

"I'll have guards," Nikolas offered.

"It won't matter," Lulu argued. "He got to me in my room at Shadybrook. He can get to me here."

"No, he can't," Nikolas said, very sure of himself. "I will protect you and soon you'll see I did what was best for you, not Zacchara."

"His name is Johnny," Lulu muttered. "And he's the one who makes me feel safe. Not you."

The two fell into a tense silence as they reached the house. Alfred opened the door and Nikolas drug Lulu in behind him. She wrenched her arm away from him and quickly slapped him across the face. He looked at her in shock and Alfred watched quietly.

"Go to hell," Lulu said, running out the door.

Nikolas grabbed for her, but she was gone too soon. He sighed and quickly called the guards and had them go searching for her. The launch master was already informed that she was under no circumstances allowed to leave Spoon Island, so she wouldn't get by him without taking drastic measures. He called Lucky to inform him of the situation, all the while Alfred looked on.

"What?" Nikolas sighed, exasperated as he finally turned to Alfred.

"You're a very wise man, sir," Alfred offered. "But you seem to have forgotten what young love feels like."

"She thinks she needs him to survive," Nikolas explained. "That's not good for her."

"But neither is having him taken away altogether," Alfred said softly. "It may only make her retreat into herself again. Or, make her so angry, she never forgives you. Either way, it seems you'll lose her forever."

"Then what should I do?" Nikolas asked.

"I think you already know," Alfred replied, finally dismissing himself.

Nikolas sighed again, but composed himself as Lulu was brought back inside. She looked even more upset and he wondered if he was doing the wrong thing for the first time.

"You had me hunted down like a dog," Lulu said sadly. "Twice. You can force me to stay here, but you can't force me to be happy or to ever respect you again."

"I just want what's best for you," Nikolas muttered. "I love you, Lulu."

"Then bring Johnny here," Lulu shrugged. "When I see him, maybe then I can think about forgiving you."

Lulu turned around and walked up the stairs, heading for any room that would allow her some privacy. She'd been holding in the majority of her tears and she couldn't fight them for much longer. She pushed into a bedroom and locked the door behind her before sliding to the ground and letting her fear and sadness consume her.

It had only taken Johnny about five seconds to remember what had happened when he woke up. Lulu's brother had come and stolen her away and knocked him out so he couldn't go after her. Lulu could be anywhere as far as he knew. But he had a feeling Nikolas would take her home. Nikolas was a typical Cassadine who thought his influence was best for everyone. It made sense that he would want Lulu around him and his things and that he would believe he could keep Johnny away from her at his own house.

The man really knew nothing.

As soon as he had figured everything out, Johnny had hopped on a plane back to Port Charles, leaving instructions to have his car sent as soon as possible as well. Johnny's first instinct was to go straight for Lulu and get her back, but there was something else he had to do first. There was a man who had made a huge mistake who needed to know that Johnny was back in town.

After ten minutes in the car trying to get control of his rage, Johnny opened his door and entered Shadybrook. The orderlies seemed frightened to see him, but a particular doctor just looked angry.

"Dr. Dervin," Johnny said, nodding at the man.

"Not so fast, Mr. Zacchara," Dr. Dervin replied. "We need to speak about Ms. Spencer."

"What about her?" Johnny wondered.

"She escaped, we believe with assistance," Dr. Dervin explained. "Your assistance."

"And what makes you think that?" Johnny asked.

"You had a lot of faith in her," Dr. Dervin noted. "You were the only one. And since she's been gone, you haven't been to visit your father."

"I was upset with my father because I believed he tried to kill her," Johnny shrugged. "And with Lulu not here, I had no other reason to come. I've spent most of my time looking for her."

"So, what brings you here now?" Dr. Dervin questioned.

"I've decided to make sure that Lulu didn't just go missing," Johnny said, faking worry. "My father could have had her killed and made it look like she escaped. I'm forced to consider that possibility after coming up empty in my search for all this time."

"Your father has deteriorated because of your lack of visiting," Dr. Dervin mentioned.

"Good, I hope he dies," Johnny said seriously. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"We'll be watching you closely, Mr. Zacchara," Dr. Dervin warned.

"You do that," Johnny growled.

Johnny stalked off towards his father's room, no longer calm and knowing that this confrontation would not be pretty. But he didn't care. He pushed the door to his father's room open violently and stood in the doorway, glaring at Anthony.

"My boy?" Anthony asked. "My son? The apple of my eye? Is that you?"

Johnny stood perfectly still, not replying. He realized he didn't really know what to say. His father was bound to know all about him and Lulu, so there was really no use in trying to hide it. But at the same time, he didn't want his father going after her again.

"Say something, John," Anthony requested. "Or did your jaunt with the blonde cost you the ability to speak."

"I can speak just fine," Johnny finally said. "But I'm not sure what I want to say to you."

"Telling me you missed me would be a good start," Anthony replied. "And apologizing for leaving the business so vulnerable is also necessary."

"You tried to kill Lulu," Johnny muttered, ignoring his father's words. "I should kill you."

"But you won't," Anthony deduced. "You don't have that kind of spine."

"Actually, I do," Johnny smirked. "The only thing is, if I kill you in here, with no careful planning, I would just end up in jail. And frankly, you're not worth it."

"Such a great son I have," Anthony said sarcastically. "What are you here for if not to kill me?"

"To warn you," Johnny answered. "If anything happens to Lulu, I will kill you. She's no threat to you."

"She took away your focus!" Anthony yelled. "Now you pay more attention to her than me and our business."

"The business was in better shape than it had ever been before you tried to kill Lulu," Johnny argued. "I was doing well, but I had to take off to save her. You're the one who caused the slip, not me."

"Women betray, John," Anthony continued. "She'll just hurt you in the end. Nothing good can come from the relationship."

"Maybe not," Johnny sighed. "But it's my life."

"No, I brought you into this world," Anthony screamed.

"With a lot of help from my mother," Johnny replied. "And who betrayed who in that relationship, huh?"

Anthony glared at Johnny so hard, he would have been dead where he stood if looks could kill. Johnny kept a stone face and Anthony eventually looked out his window and started to smile his devilish grin.

"Does your blonde like roses?" Anthony wondered.

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "She likes a lot of things outdoors."

"Like your mother," Anthony noted. "One day you'll shoot her and you'll finally understand me."

Johnny's stomach churned as Anthony made his prediction. Even though Johnny knew he was wrong, he couldn't help but doubt just for a second. How much was he like Anthony? He hoped not too much.

"I would shoot myself before I would ever hurt Lulu," Johnny swore. "I'm nothing like you."

"Then I'll have to kill her myself," Anthony shrugged.

"You stay away from her," Johnny ordered. "She won't be back here and you have no reason to go after her because her brother isn't letting me near her."

"You'll fight to get close to her," Anthony chuckled darkly. "You're already obsessed, there's no turning back now."

Johnny didn't flinch even though Anthony's words were getting to him. He did want to fight for Lulu. He just wanted her back, so much that it scared him.

"Go get her, son," Anthony laughed. "I won't kill her. I won't have to."

Johnny clinched his jaw and turned, slamming the door behind him. He needed to wait a day to see Lulu. He had to force himself to wait so he could prove his father wrong. And calm his own fears.


	19. Threats

A/N – I hope everyone is having a great weekend! I'm trying to push the story along a little bit, so I've cut some things that weren't as important and combined some chapters. I want to keep everyone interested! Let me know how you like it!

**Chapter 18 - Threats**

Lulu had been on Spoon Island for a week. She was miserable and angry. Angry at Anthony for trying to kill her and causing this entire mess. Angry at Nikolas for ripping her away from Johnny. And angry at Johnny for not coming for her. He had promised he would get her back if she was taken from him and he didn't seem to be trying. Alfred, who was always honest, had promised to tell her if Johnny made an attempt to see her or to come to Wyndamere. Every day she asked Alfred and every day he told her there had been nothing.

With each day that passed, Lulu became more and more worried that Nikolas had done something. Injured Johnny in a serious way or threatened him to keep him away. She couldn't face the possibility that Johnny just didn't want her. Not after all the time they had spent together on the run. He had been so loving and tender. He couldn't give her up that easily after all of that.

"Did your men stay behind at the cabin and wait until Johnny woke up?" Lulu asked, walking into Nikolas's home office.

"Lulu," Nikolas sighed.

"I need to know if he's okay," Lulu demanded. "The last thing I saw was him get knocked out from a blow to the head. I need to know if you had someone stay to make sure he was okay."

"No, we didn't have someone watch him just so Zacchara could kill him or torture him for information on your whereabouts when he woke up," Nikolas said, rolling his eyes.

"What if Johnny is hurt?" Lulu wondered. "What if he had a serious head injury because of you? I'll never forgive you for this."

"He's fine," Nikolas replied. "Your doctor at Shadybrook called and said he spoke to him last week when Johnny visited Anthony. He went to visit the man who you say tried to kill you before coming here. Do you see how much he cares about you, Lulu?"

"Yeah, enough to go see his father, who he hates, to try to protect me in some way," Lulu offered.

"Then why isn't he trying to come here now?" Nikolas questioned.

Lulu set her jaw and Nikolas just shook his head. He went back to his papers and Lulu turned to leave, asking herself the question Nikolas had asked over and over again. Why wasn't Johnny beating the door down to get to her? Didn't he want to be with her? Or had things changed?

She decided she had to find out. If Johnny was in Port Charles and not coming to see her, she would just have to go to him. She may have been under lock and key at Wyndamere, but she was a Spencer and there was no lock she couldn't pick.

Two hours later, Lulu was crouched down with only the launch master standing between her and freedom. She gripped the book she had used earlier as an excuse to get outside. Telling Nikolas she wanted to read out in the fresh air had actually made him happy enough to let her go without personal guards. From there, she had evaded the other guards which were circulating the house and only had one man left to beat. Literally.

Lulu crept slowly and silently and raised the book, swinging it down against the back of the launch master's head. He slumped to the ground and Lulu looked around to make sure no one had seen her. She ran to the launch, climbing inside and heading for the steering wheel. She tried to power it on, but was unable to do so. Usually they started right up, so Lulu was confused as to what the problem could be. She pried open the dashboard to see if maybe she could hot-wire the engine, but stopped when she heard a throat clear behind her.

"I hoped you weren't lying to me, but I had a feeling you were," Nikolas muttered. "That's why I had the fuel line cut."

"You destroyed your launch just to keep me here?" Lulu asked.

"I have more than one," Nikolas shrugged. "I just destroyed this one."

"I just want to see Johnny," Lulu said softly. "Why don't you understand that?"

"I understand," Nikolas replied. "But you don't seem to understand how bad he is for you."

"How is he bad for me?" Lulu wondered. "Is it bad for me to be happy?"

"Lulu, you just knocked a man out," Nikolas noted. "You never would have done something like that before you met Johnny."

"You knocked Johnny out," Lulu reasoned. "For what? To hurt me?"

"When are you going to get over that?" Nikolas questioned.

"When are you going to let me see Johnny?" Lulu countered.

"Never," Nikolas answered.

"Then I'll never get over it!" Lulu screamed, jumping into the water.

She started to swim as hard as she could, knowing it was useless, but so desperate to get to Johnny, she didn't care. A few moments later, someone was pulling her back, but she continued to struggle. She fought for as long as she could, but eventually gave in because of her exhaustion. One of Nikolas's men brought her back to the shore and Lulu realized he hadn't even cared enough to go after her himself. He once again used his men to control her.

"Where's my brother?" Lulu asked.

"He went to his study," the guard replied. "He said you should be taken back to your room so you can clean up after your swim."

"How can you work for a man like him?" Lulu wondered. "He's acting like a monster."

"I don't know the situation, ma'am," the guard said shyly. "All I know is my orders which are to keep you on this island for your safety."

"Not for my safety," Lulu argued. "To keep me away from the man I'm pretty sure I love."

"Pretty sure?" the guard questioned.

"I've never felt this way before, so I can't say for sure," Lulu explained. "But Nikolas is trying to take that away from me."

"Look, this really isn't my place," the guard said uncomfortably. "Mr. Cassadine is my boss."

"You could help me get away," Lulu proposed.

"I really can't," the guard replied. "Let's get you back inside."

Johnny made his way to the docks, deciding to forget about all the business he still had to catch up on. As soon as he had gone home after seeing his father a little over a week ago, he had been bombarded with paperwork from the time he had been gone. It was as if his business had stood still while he was on the run with Lulu and now he had to catch up. Every time he tried to sneak away for a visit to Wyndamere, another employee would show up with a pressing matter.

He finally escaped by heading out for coffee and ended up making a beeline for the docks. He needed to see Lulu, to check on her. After the way she was taken from him, he needed to hold her for awhile to make sure she was okay. The launch finally showed up, but before he could step onto it, Nikolas stepped off.

"You're not getting anywhere near my sister," Nikolas said, pushing him back.

Johnny fought himself to keep from punching Nikolas. No matter how despicable his behavior, Nikolas was still Lulu's brother. Johnny had to keep his cool, no matter how difficult it was.

"She wants to see me," Johnny said confidently.

"You couldn't possibly know that," Nikolas replied. "She's had no contact with the outside world."

"You have her locked up," Johnny muttered. "You son of a bitch."

"I'm protecting her," Nikolas asserted.

"Well, it doesn't matter if we haven't spoken," Johnny argued. "I know she wants to see me. I know because I know her and because of how desperate you are to keep me away. She's tried to get to me, hasn't she?"

"Yes, she's even resorted to violence," Nikolas answered. "Something she picked up from you, no doubt."

"Or you when you had me knocked out to steal her away," Johnny countered. "Look, you can continue trying to keep us apart, or you can give in to the inevitable. I will see Lulu, even if I have to get creatively violent."

"You're as crazy as your old man," Nikolas growled. "Obsessed with her like he's obsessed with you."

"I care about Lulu," Johnny replied. "That doesn't mean I'm obsessed."

"Then why are you willing to go to such dangerous lengths to see her?" Nikolas wondered.

"Because she needs me and I promised her I would always be there for her," Johnny explained.

"She's better off without you," Nikolas said, rolling his eyes.

"Like you would know," Johnny said icily. "You've never given me a chance or seen what we're like together."

"I've seen more than I ever cared to of the two of you together," Nikolas mumbled.

"Is that what this is about?" Johnny questioned.

"No, it's about me taking care of my sister," Nikolas continued. "She can't see it now, but you will only destroy her life. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Lulu is an adult," Johnny tried.

"With a mental condition," Nikolas added.

"She's better," Johnny argued.

"You choose to believe that, but it's not true," Nikolas sighed. "I have to protect her from you and your way of life."

"Who's going to protect her from you?" Johnny asked.

"No one needs to," Nikolas answered.

"That's a matter of opinion," Johnny muttered. "Tell Lulu that I'll see her soon."

"No, because that would be a lie," Nikolas replied. "You won't be seeing her ever again."

That was enough to push Johnny right over the edge. He brought his knee up sharply and connected with Nikolas's stomach, bringing the man to his knees.

"You can think all you want that you'll keep me from Lulu, but you won't," Johnny growled. "I don't care what I have to do, she and I will be together again."

"See, Zacchara," Nikolas groaned from his spot on his knees. "That right there is exactly why I'll be dead before you'll ever see her again."

"If you make that necessary, so be it," Johnny shrugged, kicking him in the ribs and walking away.

Lulu sighed as she left her bathroom. She had taken a long bath after her little swim and now she was ready to crawl into bed and pretend that Johnny was holding her like she had been doing every night. She took a seat on her bed and started to lean back when she saw an envelope on her pillow. At first she assumed it was from Nikolas. She rolled her eyes, but picked it up and opened it anyway.

"I can't wait to read how bad Johnny is for me," Lulu muttered sarcastically as she pulled the note out.

Her eyes widened as she realized the note wasn't from her brother after all. But instead from someone else. Someone who wanted to warn her. Or scare her. The note read:

_How easy it was to get to your room. You're safe nowhere. Ever._

Lulu knew it had to be from Anthony. He was still after her. And he could get her at any time.


	20. Love and Protection

A/N – Finally, finally. Part of the reason it has been so long is because I was, again, reworking things. I'm trying to give you the best I can per update, so hopefully you're pleased!

**Chapter 19 – Love and Protection**

Lulu walked down the stairs the next morning, deciding it best to tell Nikolas about the note. Maybe if he saw the real danger, he would let her see Johnny again. Johnny was the only one who could handle Anthony and the threat he presented.

"There's something you need to see," Lulu announced, walking into Nikolas's office and handing him the envelope.

"Did you write down your feelings?" Nikolas wondered, pulling out the note.

"No, that was on my pillow last night," Lulu replied.

"I can't believe this," Nikolas muttered, his eyes skimming the words.

"Now do you see why I'm not safe here?" Lulu asked.

"That's not what I meant," Nikolas said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you would stoop this low."

"Excuse me?" Lulu questioned.

"You wrote yourself a threatening note just to try to get back to Zacchara," Nikolas accused.

"What?" Lulu asked in shock. "I did no such thing! I found this last night. It's obviously from Anthony."

"Wow," Nikolas sighed. "You're worse off than I realized."

"Yes, I am," Lulu agreed. "Anthony wants me dead!"

"Mentally, you're worse off than I realized," Nikolas clarified. "I'm going to speak to your doctor."

"No, that's not what I need!" Lulu argued. "I have to talk to Johnny. He has to know about this."

"You won't be seeing Johnny or speaking with him," Nikolas replied. "Maybe you should go take a nap and you'll feel better when you wake up."

"I'll feel better when you listen to me!" Lulu yelled. "I'm in danger here. If you won't let me talk to Johnny, then you need to talk to him. Maybe he can stop his father."

"Fine, Lulu," Nikolas relented. "I will speak to him."

"Thank you," Lulu said, sighing in relief. "Could you go right now?"

"Yes, I think it's best if I speak with him immediately," Nikolas muttered.

Johnny stepped out of the shower, feeling slightly refreshed. His long workout that morning followed by a rather cold shower helped him after his night of dreaming of Lulu. But nothing would really help him other than seeing her for himself. He hated that he had been kept away from her, but part of him knew it was probably for the best. After his run-in with Nikolas, Johnny had gone home scared. Not for Lulu, but for himself. He realized he had threatened to kill Lulu's brother just to be close to her again. Which was too similar to something his father would do.

A knock at the door stirred Johnny from his thoughts and he called out to find out what was going on. The guard on the other side informed him he had an urgent visitor. Johnny dressed quickly and rushed downstairs, hopeful that Lulu had somehow found a way to come to see him. His hopes were dashed when he found Nikolas instead.

"You looked surprised to see me," Nikolas noted. "I'm surprised I'm here, to be honest."

"Is Lulu okay?" Johnny wondered.

"Physically, yes," Nikolas answered. "But mentally, no."

"Not this again," Johnny groaned.

"She's so desperate to see you, she lied to me," Nikolas continued. "She tried to make me believe she had found a note from your father on her pillow. There's absolutely no way that could have happened."

"Right because your house is so safe," Johnny muttered, rolling his eyes. "I told you my father could get to her and he did."

"Even if that's the case, how can seeing you help her?" Nikolas asked. "The first thing she wanted to do was talk to you and see you because you can somehow make it better. You, the man whose father it is that she thinks sent the note. If she was perfectly sane, her first thought would be to stay away from you. To protect herself."

Johnny fell silent, not having a reply to that line of thinking. Part of him wanted to believe Nikolas was just being an ass, but what he said made sense. How could Lulu, or anyone, want anything to do with the son of a monster like Anthony Zacchara? She shouldn't want anything to do with him.

"Look Zacchara...Johnny," Nikolas said softly. "I think you love my sister. And I understand that sometimes when you love someone, you want to be selfish. But you can't be. If you really love Lulu, you have to let her go. You have to do what's best for her and she'll never be safe so long as you have a tie to her. Which isn't your fault, but it's the way it is."

"The last time I walked away from her, it made things worse," Johnny noted.

"And when you went back to her, she almost died," Nikolas replied. "Whether it was a suicide attempt or your father, she almost died."

"Have you ever walked away from someone you loved?" Johnny wondered.

"I have," Nikolas nodded. "And she was better for it."

Johnny shut his eyes, hating to think that Nikolas could be right. But at the same time, knowing he was. With his father in the picture, Lulu would never be safe with him. And as he long as he fought for her, she wasn't safe at all. The only way to guarantee her life was to just let her go.

"I need to see her," Johnny murmured. "I have to tell her face-to-face that we're over. So I can explain and she won't just feel abandoned."

"Alright," Nikolas conceded. "You can come now if you want."

"No, I need a little time to get my thoughts in order," Johnny said, turning away. "I'll come tonight."

"You're doing the right thing," Nikolas offered, leaving the house.

"Then why do I hurt so much?" Johnny asked the empty room.

Lulu looked up as someone entered the parlor. She expected to see Nikolas, but when she realized it was Johnny, she jumped up and ran into his arms. He held her tight and she buried her head in his neck.

"This isn't a dream, right?" Lulu asked softly. "I've dreamed this so many times, I'm worried it's not real."

Johnny smiled down at her, pressing a gentle and loving kiss to her lips. She sighed in his mouth, but he pulled away before she could deepen the kiss.

"It's real," Lulu said happily. "How did you get past Nikolas?"

"He and I talked earlier and he said it was okay for me to come," Johnny explained.

"So you know about the note," Lulu deduced. "I was so scared when I read it, but I knew if I could just tell you, everything would be okay. You'd protect me."

"I do want to protect you, Spencer," Johnny agreed. "More than anything, I want you to be safe and happy."

"I'm happy now," Lulu replied, hugging him again. "I have you back."

Johnny closed his eyes and held her close, trying to fight back his emotions. He knew these were his last moments of seeing her smile and feeling her in his arms and it was almost too much to bear. How could he let go of something so perfect?

"Let's go to my room," Lulu suggested. "We need the privacy."

"There's no one in here," Johnny noted.

"But someone could walk in," Lulu reminded him. "I think my brother finding us together once was enough."

"We need to talk and if we go upstairs, we're not going to talk," Johnny argued.

"Can't it wait?" Lulu wondered. "I know your father is dangerous, but it's not like he's here right now. We can deal with him later. I just want to be with you."

"Lulu," Johnny sighed, backing away as she tried to convince him with her actions as well.

"You don't want me," Lulu deduced. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop throwing myself at you."

She turned from him, clearly hurt, and Johnny buried his face in his hands. This wasn't going the right way. He was supposed to make her understand without hurting her.

"Lulu, it's not about what I want," Johnny tried. "What I want, I can't have. Not anymore."

"What?" Lulu asked in confusion, turning to him.

"I want us," Johnny admitted. "Forever, just you and me. No complications, no interference. But it's never going to be that way."

"Probably not if my brother has anything to say about it," Lulu agreed. "But he'll understand eventually. We just have to fight-"

"No, Lulu," Johnny cut in. "Fighting for me is a mistake, don't you see? All I've ever done is hurt you."

"That's your father, not you," Lulu argued.

"My father," Johnny nodded. "Everything he does, he does because of me. That makes me the one who is hurting you."

"I know that it may seem that way, but it's not true," Lulu sighed, grabbing his hands. "You're good for me. And we're perfect together."

"No, Spencer," Johnny muttered. "You're perfect. And I'm a plague on your life. Maybe for awhile you needed me. I want to believe that maybe I helped you get over what Logan did and remember how strong you are. But now, all I'm doing is making things worse for you. How could I do that to you when I..."

"When you what?" Lulu wondered, bringing her hands to his face.

"When I don't deserve you," Johnny finished, deciding against saying what he felt.

"My brother did this, didn't he?" Lulu asked. "What did he say to you?"

"He made me stop living the fantasy I had created," Johnny answered. "This life I had dreamed up where a man like me gets to be with a woman like you. But that's not real."

Lulu moved quickly, pressing her lips to his with all the power and passion she could muster. She kissed him with everything she had, wanting to show him how wrong he was.

"It's real," Lulu whispered, pulling away. "It's real."

"But it can't last," Johnny sighed, leaving her arms.

"So that's it, then?" Lulu questioned, turning from him. "You leave and my life is magically cured?"

"Maybe one day you'll thank me," Johnny offered.

"And maybe one day you'll rot in hell for being such a selfish and cowardly bastard," Lulu replied, facing him again. "You'd rather make the safe choice that helps you sleep at night than take a risk just to be with me. Maybe I will be better off. Because obviously you're not the man I thought you were."

"Obviously, I'm not," Johnny agreed. "I guess I should go."

"Yeah, you should," Lulu agreed.

Johnny turned to walk away and Lulu watched, fighting back the tears that were trying to fall.

"I'll never thank you," Lulu yelled, stopping him in his tracks. "I'll never forgive you either. When I think of you, I'll always just look back at this moment and hate you for being able to walk away from us when you claimed that forever with just me is what you really wanted."

"I guess that makes two of us, then," Johnny whispered, taking one final look at her before leaving Wyndamere.

_A/N (part 2) – If you stone me, I can't update again. Please don't hate me!_


	21. Three Weeks Later

A/N – It's been forever and my only excuse is I've become obsessed with Psych. I've watched the entire show (5 seasons) since my last update. But, my goal is to have another chapter finished by the end of the week so I can update this for you again next week! Cross your fingers! Also, I hope you're all sticking with me after the last chapter. Love is meant to be worked for. Jolu fans understand that better than most!

**Chapter 20 – Three Weeks Later**

Lulu smiled as a cool breeze blew across her face as she sat outside. It was rare that she let herself smile, but a perfect late summer day when she could feel the first effects of fall was too good to not smile. The only thing that would have made it better was if Johnny was there with her.

It had been three weeks since he had left her alone in Wyndamere. After he left, she thought she would cry, but she didn't. She wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and went upstairs to take a bath. As she soaked in the tub, she realized that Johnny was probably right about them. They were a fantasy and as good as it was, it couldn't last. How could it when he never believed in happiness anyway?

Over the last three weeks, Lulu had gotten into a routine. She read books in the morning and rode horses in the afternoon. After dinner, she'd go to her room and watch some of the DVDs she had of old TV shows until she fell asleep. She still wasn't speaking to Nikolas because he was keeping her prisoner. She wanted to get back to her life before Logan, but Nikolas insisted it wasn't best for her and if she wasn't willing to stay there, the only other place to go was Shadybrook.

"Miss Lulu," Alfred said, surprising her.

"What are you doing out here?" Lulu wondered.

"Master Lucky is here to see you," Alfred replied.

"Oh, thanks," Lulu smiled.

She followed Alfred back inside, wondering what her other oppressive brother wanted to say to her. Lucky had stuck by Nikolas's decisions when she came back to town after her time on the run with Johnny, so they hadn't spoken in over a month.

"Hey, Lu," Lucky smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi," Lulu muttered. "What's up?"

"Well, I spoke to Nikolas," Lucky started. "He says you seem better, but he still wants to keep you here. And I had a feeling that was the last thing you wanted."

"You're right about that," Lulu agreed.

"So, I convinced Nikolas that, if you want, you can come and live with me," Lucky suggested.

"Live with you?" Lulu repeated.

"Yeah," Lucky nodded. "He said you had mentioned getting your life back to the way it was, so I thought if you came and lived with me, then you could go back to work at Kelly's. Maybe even take a few classes at PCU again after all this time."

"School was never a big part of my life," Lulu noted.

"Well, you don't have to do that," Lucky conceded. "But I know you hate being out here."

"Look, Lucky, when I told Nikolas I wanted to get my life back, I meant my life," Lulu sighed. "That doesn't mean living with either one of you. It means being on my own."

"We're just scared it's too soon for that," Lucky explained.

"Why? Do you think if I'm left alone I'll off myself?" Lulu asked.

Lucky's eyes said it all and before he could say anything out loud, Lulu rolled her eyes and walked toward the stairs.

"Lulu!" Lucky called after her.

"I'm not interested in being watched by anyone all the time," Lulu replied. "I'd rather be out here and at least have some privacy."

"I'm sorry," Lucky offered.

"Just leave me alone," Lulu yelled back.

She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. She was tired of being treated with kid gloves by everyone. She walked over to her bed and dove onto her pillow, sighing to herself. She heard something crinkle and looked down to see an envelope. Her heart stopped as she realized it was just like the one from before. She opened it, her hands shaking slightly.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Soon you'll be dead_

_Sweet dreams, Lulu_

Johnny walked into Shadybrook after getting a desperate message from Anthony's doctors. Apparently, his father's health was deteriorating so much that it wasn't likely he would live through the week. Johnny had a feeling he knew better, but he wanted to see for himself. Maybe if his father was dead, Johnny could be with Lulu. Not that she would ever take him back again.

He hadn't really slept in three weeks. He rarely ate, just enough to sustain himself. The only reason he did that was because he needed to be alive to protect Lulu in case Anthony should try to harm her. Though he imagined she didn't want his help. The only thoughts she probably had towards him anymore most likely involved means of torture. Or worse, maybe she didn't think about him at all.

But he sure thought about her.

At first it wasn't so bad. He took to drinking a lot and he could make himself numb to all the memories and feelings and thoughts. But after a few days, there was no amount of alcohol that could make him stop thinking of Lulu. Her eyes haunted him and a few times, when he looked quickly, he could swear he saw her face in the mirror standing behind him. He would turn around and there was nothing there. The room would be so empty and the aching, emptiness of his heart would rear its ugly head.

Once, last week, he had found some of her clothes mixed with his in the laundry the staff brought him. The bag of clothes he had brought back from their time on the run had finally made its way to the wash and there were several items of Lulu's that were sent upstairs to him. Johnny's first thought was to burn them, but he couldn't. He had so little to remember her by and though he knew it was stupid, he wanted to keep them for her. In case she was ever with him and in need of them again.

"Mr. Zacchara?" an orderly asked, peering into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

Johnny snapped out of his trance and looked around, realizing that instead of to his father's room, his feet had led him to Lulu's old room. It was still vacant and he was sitting on the bed where he used to hold Lulu as they learned all about each other. In the exact same spot where he was sitting the first time they kissed.

"I just needed to gather my thoughts," Johnny covered. "This room was empty, I didn't think anyone would mind."

"Of course not," the orderly muttered. "I was just surprised that's all."

"I should get to my father's room," Johnny noted, standing up.

"Have you seen Ms. Spencer?" the orderly wondered. "I mean, since she left here."

"Why do you ask?" Johnny countered.

"She was always nice," the orderly replied. "I remember seeing you visit her, so I thought maybe you knew how she was doing since she left the facility."

"She's much better," Johnny answered.

"That's nice," the orderly smiled. "I was hoping she was doing well. I liked her."

"Did you have a crush on my girlfriend?" Johnny questioned, glaring harshly at him. "Did you try to make small talk when you'd bring her meals and feel rejected every time she'd give you nothing more than a smile?"

"N-no, no, sir," the orderly stuttered.

"I bet you hated when I would come and you realized that she was happy with me and you never had a shot," Johnny smirked. "Lulu is with me, alright? You can never have her."

"Yes, okay," the orderly nodded. "I mean, I was never after her."

"Just get out of here," Johnny demanded.

The orderly practically ran out of the room and Johnny fell back onto the bed. He buried his face in his hands as he realized what he had just done. A harmless guy had asked about Lulu and Johnny had gone into a fit of jealous rage. He was insane. Not only was his behavior irrational, it was just wrong. Lulu wasn't with him anymore. And the random orderly probably had more of a chance with her in the future than Johnny did.

"Stop doing this to yourself, man," Johnny muttered to himself. "You blew it with her. You have to get over it. There's no way you'll get her back again."

Johnny sighed to himself and looked around. There were so many memories in that little room, but the one most clear was of him walking out on her the first time. Even then, he was in love with her. It broke his heart to leave her behind. And this time it was worse. He was more in love than before and she was practically a part of him.

"I value her safety so much because I love her so much," Johnny realized. "Yet what good is loving someone if you can't even tell them how you feel?"

Johnny looked up and saw a female patient peering in at him. The person looked concerned and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking to myself in a building full of crazy people," Johnny sighed. "Maybe they should lock me up in here."

"They should!" the patient yelled. "You're nuts! You loved a girl, but you let her get away! Only a nut job would do that!"

Johnny nodded his agreement and started to say something but before he could, the patient walked into the room. She bypassed him and went straight over to the rocking chair. And kept yelling.

"How could you let the girl you loved go?" the patient yelled. "You got to hold her all the time and then you just gave up like you had no say!"

Johnny laughed once and stood, deciding it was best to go see his father. He couldn't stay in that place much longer.

As he got closer to his father's room, he stopped. He heard a voice inside that sounded familiar. He cautiously glanced inside and found the orderly from before in his father's room. Stilling himself, he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"He's definitely still with her, sir," the orderly said softly. "He just told me so."

"I can't believe he would be so reckless with her life," Anthony mused. "Maybe he is as crazy as me."

"He was very territorial," the orderly confirmed.

"Well, I was going to kill her anyway," Anthony shrugged. "Now I know it's necessary."

"Sir, what about your son?" the orderly wondered. "He'll surely know you did it."

"Not if you keep doing your job, he won't," Anthony replied. "You just keep forging all my tests and making them say I'm very sick. And I'll keep babbling like a lunatic."

Johnny's first instinct was to go in the room and shoot them both, but he knew that was pointless. That would only land him in jail and with his luck, his father would find a way to get to Lulu from beyond the grave. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.

The only problem was, the only person he trusted to stand with him against his father no matter what was locked away on an island and probably hated his guts.

Lulu had been on her guard for the last twenty-four hours since finding the note. She hadn't bothered to tell Nikolas, assuming he simply wouldn't believe her. She considered contacting Johnny, but decided that she'd rather face Anthony than talk to him just yet. So, the entire day since finding the second note, she'd been walking with her back to walls and peering around every corner. Her brother's stupid castle was really not a good place to be with someone who wanted her dead possibly on the loose.

She crept up the stairs carefully, ready to take a quick shower and go to bed. She eased down the hallway and turned her back to her bedroom door. She looked around and quickly entered the room. When the shadow of a someone standing in the middle of her room came into her vision, she opened her mouth to scream. But before she could get it out, he rushed over and covered her mouth.

"It's just me," he whispered, releasing her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here, Johnny?" Lulu demanded.


	22. So Much to Say

A/N – Sorry that I failed to meet my own deadline, but I actually had a good reason! This chapter totally surprised me in length so I had to split it in two. But, I wanted to have them both written before posting one to make sure they flowed well. So I already have the next chapter written which means you all will definitely not be waiting too long between updates this time! Happy reading and let me know how you feel about it!

**Chapter 21 – So Much to Say**

"You have ten seconds to leave or I'll yell for my brother," Lulu warned.

"I'm just here to warn you," Johnny offered. "Just give me two minutes to tell you what I know and then I'll leave."

"What you know about what?" Lulu asked.

"My father's plan to kill you," Johnny answered.

"What makes you think he's still after me?" Lulu wondered. "I thought you broke up with me to prevent that."

"Spencer, I-" Johnny started.

"Don't call me that," Lulu snapped.

"I'm sorry," Johnny muttered.

"Don't say that either," Lulu replied.

"I... What the hell do you want me to say?" Johnny questioned.

"I want you to tell me what you came here to tell me and then get the hell out," Lulu shrugged.

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "I overheard my father telling an orderly who's helping him at Shadybrook that he was going to kill you."

"So do something about it," Lulu said simply.

"I just wanted you to be alert," Johnny explained.

"I'm alert, trust me," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "Two threatening notes will do that."

"Two?" Johnny asked. "When did you get another one?"

"Yesterday," Lulu answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny wondered.

"Because, you're not in my life anymore," Lulu replied. "That means I don't go running to you with my drama."

"Lulu, this is your life," Johnny noted. "Why wouldn't you do every-

"Because, it's my life," Lulu said, interrupting him. "You made it pretty clear you didn't want to be part of my life anymore, so it doesn't concern you."

Johnny closed his eyes and hung his head, wondering if she hated him more than he hated himself.

"If you're done, you can leave," Lulu said softly. "And next time, just send a message or something."

"There won't be a next time," Johnny said decisively. "I'm going to kill him. He'll never hurt you."

"Johnny, you're not a killer," Lulu muttered. "Don't become one for me."

"The only reason I haven't killed him already is because of you," Johnny replied. "But now... I'm ending this. Then you'll really be free of all the danger."

Johnny turned to leave, but stopped, knowing that he may never have another chance.

"These last three weeks, I've done a lot of thinking," Johnny began.

"Don't go there," Lulu pleaded.

"I have to," Johnny whispered. "I have to because when I walk out of here and go put a bullet in my father's head, I might be going to jail. And I don't want to leave things unsaid."

"I don't want you to kill your father," Lulu argued. "I don't want you to go to jail. There has to be another way."

"I don't see one," Johnny shrugged. "I promised you a million times that I would protect you, no matter what, and that's what I'm going to do."

"You just can't listen to me or respect what I want, can you?" Lulu asked, turning away from him. "Just get out."

"I still have something to say," Johnny reminded her.

"I guess telling you that I don't want to hear it would be a waste of time, huh?" Lulu wondered.

"No, it's not," Johnny sighed. "I want to tell you, but if you don't want to hear it, I'll go. Because the truth is, I lost my right to say it anyway."

Johnny turned again, feeling tears prick the back of his eyes, which caught him off guard. He never cried. But this was different. This was really the end and he knew it.

"Johnny," Lulu called out, making him freeze with his hand on the doorknob. "What did you mean before when you said I was the reason you hadn't killed your father? That doesn't make sense."

"Before, I couldn't kill him because I couldn't risk going to jail," Johnny explained, looking over his shoulder at her. "Now it doesn't matter."

"It should," Lulu replied.

"A lot of things don't matter to me anymore," Johnny admitted.

"Johnny, look at me," Lulu requested.

Johnny turned to her and saw the tears in her eyes, which broke his heart all over again.

"I don't want you to ruin your life just because we're not together anymore," Lulu said softly.

"Lulu-" Johnny tried.

"No, Johnny, I'm serious," Lulu said, walking over to him and grabbing his hand. "I get why you think we can't work. I didn't at first, but I do now. We just didn't fit, but that doesn't mean you won't find someone eventually who you'll love so much that you want to make it work."

"You think this is about love?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Lulu muttered. "I just know that you can't throw away your entire future to do something for me because that's not what I want for you. I want you to be happy and to find the woman who is worth fighting for. It wasn't me, so I can accept that. It hurts, sure, but I can accept it."

"Lulu," Johnny said, reaching out to stroke her face with his other hand. "The only future that I would ever fight for is one with you."

"But you didn't fight," Lulu replied, pulling away from his touch and dropping his hand. "I don't know why we're talking about this."

"Because we need to," Johnny said, following her as she walked over to her window. "You need to yell at me and show me how much I hurt you because that's what I deserve. I deserve to pay for the choices I've made."

"No, you don't," Lulu shook her head. "You were just doing what made sense to you."

"Would you stop?" Johnny begged. "Isn't it killing you right now to be in a room with me? It's killing me to be here with you."

"I told you to leave several times," Lulu noted.

"I know, but as much as it hurts to stay, I can't leave," Johnny continued. "Because if I leave again, that's it. But if I stay, maybe things will magically fix themselves. Maybe I'll make you understand that I love you and that I only broke up with you because of that. Because loving you means I have to leave because my love is poison. Don't you see, Lulu? You have it all wrong. I have to protect you from what happens to the people I love and that means doing everything I can to stop loving you."

Johnny took several deep breaths after his outburst and Lulu just stood in silence, staring at him. She didn't even know how to process all that he had said.

"It's like you said, Lulu," Johnny said after a minute. "I'm nothing but a selfish and cowardly bastard. It was selfish of me to pursue you, knowing that it could never end well. And I'm a coward for not facing my choice and trying to defy the odds with you. But that's part of the reason why you're better off without me. I don't even know how to love someone."

Lulu turned away from him again and he watched her as she shook, knowing she was crying silently. He reached out for her, but as soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder, she shied away and turned around.

"It is killing me for you to be here," Lulu said, wiping at her tears. "So go. I want you to go. I need you to just... just go."

"Okay," Johnny agreed reluctantly. "If you get another note-"

"I'll have Nikolas tell you," Lulu cut in.

"So this is the last time we're ever going to speak?" Johnny wondered.

"That's my plan," Lulu nodded.

"Well, then, I hope you find all the happiness you deserve," Johnny offered. "And that you always know that no matter where you are or where I am, there's always going to be someone out there loving you."

"No, there won't," Lulu argued. "Because love isn't just a thought or feeling. It's an action. It's tangible. And saying that you love me, even 100 times, doesn't make it true."

"So, you don't believe me?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think you know what love is," Lulu shrugged. "If you did, you never could have left me."

"Then maybe you're the one who doesn't know what love really is," Johnny challenged.

"Enlighten me," Lulu requested. "Share with me what love is all about, Johnny, please."

"The way I love you means I would give up every ounce of happiness that I could potentially feel in my life to make sure you never feel more pain than you have to," Johnny replied. "So that's what I did. I gave up all these moments, things I can see so clearly in my head. Proposing to you, our wedding day, our wedding night. The day you scare me to death by telling me I'm going to be a father. I gave up holding a child that is the perfect mix of both of us because I believe that while you'll never find someone who loves you as much as I do, you can find someone who will love you better. Who will hurt you less. And I want that for you more than I want my own happiness."

Lulu was stunned into silence once again as she stared at Johnny. She knew in her heart that he was telling the truth. He honestly believed that loving her meant letting her go. But he was so wrong and she didn't know how she could ever be with him again. Even if she could convince him for a little bit to love her and be with her at the same time, she would always worry he would leave again.

"Do you still want me to go?" Johnny wondered.

"I don't think you can give me what I really want," Lulu admitted. "Because you won't let yourself."

"What is it that you really want?" Johnny asked.

"To know that the man I love is always going to be there," Lulu answered. "And, I think the past has shown me that as much as I love you, I can't count on you like that. Even if you are doing it for good reasons, it's too easy for you to walk away."

"So... what does that mean?" Johnny questioned.

"It means I love you," Lulu shrugged. "But I don't trust you. At least not with my heart."

"So, that makes us two people who love each other, but just can't make it work," Johnny noted.

"Pretty much," Lulu nodded.

"I guess I should go," Johnny muttered. "For real this time."

"Yeah, I think so," Lulu agreed.

Johnny turned and walked toward the door, pausing again because it was still too hard to leave.

"There's just one more thing," Johnny said softly, turning around to face Lulu again.

"What?" Lulu asked, meeting his eyes across the room.

Johnny said nothing, instead he moved as quickly as possible and brought Lulu into his arms as his lips landed on hers in a passionate kiss.


	23. The Kiss Heard 'Round the World

A/N – I know what you're thinking. Is this possibly another update? It's only been five days. Well, I am here to surprise you all. And I'm going to shut up now, so you can get to the update. Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 22 – The Kiss Heard 'Round the World**

It was a mistake in progress.

She knew it.

He knew it.

But knowing didn't mean either of them was going to stop it from continuing.

Lulu wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and pressed her body against his. Rational thought was gone and all that remained were the raw emotions that had developed from their conversation. Was this a goodbye kiss? Was he trying to win her back? Either way, it was too perfect to end. It was a kiss full of the tangible love she had described to him moments earlier. And she knew, no matter what happened later, it would always be the best kiss of her entire life.

Johnny held Lulu as tightly as possible as he continued to explore her mouth expertly. His need for air was escalating, but his need to hold onto her and that moment was more than any other need he had ever experienced. He really couldn't explain why he had kissed her, just that he knew he had to. He had to show her, even if she pushed him away immediately, that he did love her. That it wasn't just a thought or feeling, but a tangible action like she had mentioned before. And he could feel her reciprocated love, which made it the best kiss of his entire life.

Lulu ran her fingers through Johnny's hair as their tongues battled. She knew this was wrong. They were broken up and that wasn't changing just because of one kiss. Was it? They still had issues. He had still left her and she was still being threatened constantly by his father. One kiss couldn't erase all of that.

Except that it was.

Johnny's hands settled at Lulu's hips and he fought for control of the kiss. He knew he probably shouldn't have kissed her. She wasn't his anymore and no amount of passion he put into one kiss was going to change that. Was it? They still had so many obstacles. She couldn't trust him and he didn't trust himself not to hurt her at every turn. One kiss couldn't erase all of that.

Except that it was.

Neither knew how long it lasted, but both assumed the kiss probably set all kinds of records. Longest, most passionate, most meaningful and simply the best kiss of all time. And when it was over, all they could do was stare at each other and wait for the other to speak. But what else was there to say?

"I... uh..." Johnny mumbled, keeping his hold on Lulu's waist.

"Yeah," Lulu whispered, letting her hands settle on his chest.

"We probably shouldn't do that again," Johnny noted, his forehead resting against hers. "I mean, if we're broken up, we shouldn't kiss that way."

"Right," Lulu agreed, her lips almost brushing his as neither moved an inch. "We should probably take a step back, then."

"No, no," Johnny argued. "I don't think that's necessary."

"We're practically kissing," Lulu replied.

"I wouldn't call it that," Johnny smiled, looking into her eyes.

"What would you call it?" Lulu wondered.

"Very close talking," Johnny answered.

Lulu smiled up at him and they watched each other closely for a few minutes.

"So, what are we supposed to be talking about?" Lulu questioned.

"You're beautiful," Johnny said softly.

"Thank you," Lulu blushed. "Anything else?"

"I love you," Johnny added, pulling back a little. "You do believe that, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Lulu nodded, putting more distance between them. "But it doesn't change the past. Nothing can."

"I know," Johnny muttered, closing his eyes. "But maybe it can change the future."

"How?" Lulu wondered. "What's different right now than the night three weeks ago when you said we were just a fantasy?"

"Nothing," Johnny shrugged. "And everything."

"I don't follow," Lulu replied.

"We are a fantasy, Lulu," Johnny continued. "That's what hasn't changed. You're my fantasy. You're the woman every man dreams about finding. Everything about you is perfect, except for the fact that you want to be with someone as imperfect as me. And because of that, it makes it hard for me to believe that this is real. That it can last."

"If you can't believe in us, I can't be with you," Lulu said sadly.

"Let me finish, Spencer," Johnny requested.

"Okay," Lulu nodded.

"What has changed is me," Johnny whispered. "Three weeks ago I was terrified of so many things. Of my father hurting you or killing you. Of loving you too much and what that meant. I was scared of ruining your life just because I was in it. But earlier I realized that all that fear I felt pales in comparison to the fear I have of truly losing you forever."

Still in their embrace, Lulu unconsciously brought a hand to Johnny's face and he leaned into it. He turned his hand and chastely kissed her palm, as he had done many times in the past, before grasping her hand that was on his face and taking it in his. He pressed her palm to the area over his heart and gripped her wrist to hold her hand in place.

"I'm scared, Lulu, I really am," Johnny admitted. "When we're together, I worry that one day you'll wake up and realize that you could do so much better. I worry that we won't last and that I'll lose everything by losing you. And I probably would. I basically did in the last three weeks. But what's different now is what's been different for you all along, I guess. I finally see that it doesn't matter if tomorrow something changes and I lose you. Because I'll always have tonight. I can't live thinking about what bad thing might happen one day. I have to value today and love you right now as much as I possibly can."

"Do you really mean that?" Lulu asked, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Yeah," Johnny smiled. "I mean, I want us to be together forever. I want to live out my fantasy. But if I can't for some reason, then I still want to have every day I possibly can with you. I want to make so many memories that my brain has trouble storing them."

Lulu let the tears escape as she threw her arms around Johnny and hugged him tightly. He held her close and she buried her face in his neck as she continued crying tears of happiness. He was saying all the right things, all that she needed and wanted to hear. And he meant it. She knew that he meant it. After she composed herself, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He met her gaze and they both stayed there, motionless, just staring at each other, like they were looking into the other's soul.

"I just have one question," Lulu finally said.

"Okay," Johnny replied.

"Can I get everything you just said in writing?" Lulu questioned.

Johnny broke into a wide smile and pulled her into a hug again. Lulu laughed into his chest and he joined her as he rubbed her back gently.

"Anything you want, Spencer," Johnny whispered into her hair.

"You know what I want most?" Lulu wondered, pulling back to look at him.

"What's that?" Johnny countered.

"You," Lulu said softly. "I want to feel, touch and love every inch of you. I want us to be together and it be a symbol of a new promise to each other. From now on, I want us to be united in everything we do. How we deal with your father and my brothers, too. Because I believe we can handle everything if we'll do it together."

"I promise," Johnny agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu muttered, leaning up on her tiptoes.

Johnny met her lips in a slow kiss. Lulu sighed into the kiss, igniting the passion between them instantly. Though both had thoughts of taking their time, they soon realized it was impossible. After only two minutes, their clothes were scattered on the floor, his shirt missing buttons and hers torn down the front. Their desperate need to be together led them to the bed and in seconds he was pressed inside her.

He cherished her body with his lips and hands as they moved together. She held him tightly, catching his lips in another fiery kiss as she wrapped her legs around him. As the smell of sweat and sounds of their passion filled the air, they both realized that while they had been physically apart, they had never truly lost each other. The strings of their souls were forever connected and the broken pieces of their hearts fit together to make one perfect, beating organ.

And with that silent realization, they both made a promise to themselves to never lose their other half again.


	24. Fake It 'Til You Make It

A/N – Thanks so much for all the comments! After the rough emotional chapters you all have endured from me lately, I thought I'd give you one with fluff and humor! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 23 – Fake It 'Til You Make It**

"I love you," Johnny whispered, pressing a kiss to Lulu's bare shoulder.

Lulu smiled at him from her spot next to him underneath her sheets. They hadn't slept all night, just talking and making love and making up for lost time.

"You've said that a lot tonight," Lulu noted, moving over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Because it's true," Johnny smiled, resting his head against hers. "And because I like the look in your eyes when I tell you. I wasted so much time feeling it and not saying it that now I just want to tell you as often as possible."

Lulu met his eyes and then his lips briefly before tucking herself against him once more. Everything was perfect between them again.

"How long am I going to get to hold you like this before we have to deal with your brother?" Johnny wondered after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, I rarely see or speak to him," Lulu admitted. "But I imagine if I don't go downstairs at some point, the staff will tell him something is wrong."

"But I still have you for most of the day, right?" Johnny asked.

"You have me forever, honey," Lulu replied, making him smile.

"Well, I'm glad," Johnny whispered. "But I'd rather not have our forever in your brother's house."

"That makes two of us," Lulu giggled. "I just don't know how you can get me out of here. I don't even know how you got in here without Nikolas knowing."

"I had a hunch that Spoon Island didn't only have the one dock that the main launches go to," Johnny explained. "And I have my own boat, so I decided to take a chance. Turns out I was right. The hard part was getting into the actual house, but even that wasn't so bad. Just had to be patient."

"I bet that's how your father or whoever was getting those notes to me," Lulu said thoughtfully.

"Probably," Johnny agreed. "Which is another reason why I need to get you out of here. This place is just too big to be secured properly."

"We could just sneak out the way you came in," Lulu suggested. "By the time Nikolas realized what was happening, we would be long gone."

"Spencer, as much as I loved the alone time, I don't want to live our lives on the run," Johnny sighed. "I want us to have a place of our own and to be together with everyone knowing and just accepting it."

"How do you propose we make that happen?" Lulu wondered. "Because I know my brother pretty well and I don't see his opinion of you changing."

"Maybe not, but he does want you safe," Johnny replied. "The fact that I was able to get to you without his guards ever seeing me might be enough to make him rethink how safe this place is."

"You seem strangely confident," Lulu noted.

"I just know that I'm not going to let anything keep us apart anymore," Johnny smiled, kissing her forehead.

"So, what's our plan?" Lulu questioned, smiling as well.

"Tonight, I'm going to talk to Nikolas face-to-face," Johnny began. "I'm going to tell him that I love you and that we belong together. And that if he loves you, he'll respect what you want and do what's necessary to make you happy and keep you safe. Meaning, you should be with me because I do both of those things for you."

"Yes, you do," Lulu agreed, pressing a short kiss to his lips. "I'm glad you finally realize that."

Johnny kissed her once more, moving so his body covered hers. He broke away from her lips and started kissing her neck softly. Lulu hummed her approval of his ministrations and he smiled against her skin.

"Johnny," Lulu sighed, raking her fingers through his hair. "Do you know what I want right now?"

"I think I do," Johnny murmured, continuing his path downwards and kissing every inch of her skin. "And I'm pretty sure I want it, too."

"I'm glad," Lulu whispered. "Because the way you were going, I thought you wanted sex."

Johnny froze instantly and looked up at Lulu in confusion. She smiled wryly at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is it you want?" Johnny asked.

"Ice cream," Lulu answered. "Preferably strawberry ice cream, but any kind will do, really."

Johnny rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to contain his frustration. His mind told him that this was the least he deserved for hurting Lulu the last few weeks, but his body was just angry.

"Ice cream," Johnny muttered, shaking his head. "My girl wants ice cream at nine in the morning."

"It's my favorite thing to have for breakfast," Lulu revealed. "Well, right after cold pizza."

"How can you eat so much junk and still be so hot?" Johnny wondered, glancing over at her.

"It's a gift," Lulu shrugged. "So, honey, do you want some ice cream, too?"

"I think I need something else of the ice variety," Johnny groaned. "Like an ice cold shower."

Lulu laughed and pecked his mouth before jumping out of bed. She reached for some pajamas and a robe and Johnny just shook his head as he watched her. Before leaving, Lulu sauntered back over to the bed and sat next to Johnny, stroking the side of his face lovingly as he pouted.

"Is there anything you want from the kitchen?" Lulu asked. "I'll bring it back for you."

"The only thing I wanted this morning I was already denied of," Johnny mumbled.

"Hey, I didn't deny you once last night," Lulu pointed out. "Which is the reason I'm so hungry right now. And as hungry as I am, there's no way I could even focus on having sex with you. I'd probably have to fake it."

"What?" Johnny questioned, sitting up suddenly. "Fake it? What do you mean by that?"

"Johnny, you weren't born yesterday, you know what it means when a woman is faking it," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "And if you don't, I'm so making you watch _When Harry Met Sally_ with me."

"But the way you said it so casually, it's like you've done it before," Johnny noted.

"All women have," Lulu replied.

Johnny's jaw hung open and he looked away and Lulu shook her head, laughing to herself at Johnny's shock and dismay over their conversation.

"I can't believe this," Johnny muttered.

"Easy," Lulu soothed. "I said all women have. I didn't say I've ever faked it with you."

"Yeah, but now I'll have to wonder, won't I?" Johnny asked.

"No, because women only fake it when they're not into it," Lulu explained. "And if I'm not into it, I tell you and we stop. Even when you really want it, like earlier."

They fell into a slightly awkward silence as Johnny processed all the information on women Lulu had just given him. He seemed completely thrown by the topic and she found it amusing to see him so rattled. Even if he had no reason to worry.

"You promise you've never faked it with me?" Johnny questioned.

"Yes, I promise," Lulu nodded. "Now, do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Who have you faked it with?" Johnny countered, ignoring her question.

"Wow," Lulu sighed, rolling her eyes. "Are we still on this?"

"I have a right to know," Johnny pressed. "We are telling each other everything, right?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Lulu wondered.

"As a heart attack," Johnny replied. "In fact, how many guys were you with before me? Did you fake it at least once with all of them? Where do I rank amongst the list?"

Lulu stood there, shaking her head as Johnny continued to fire off questions about her past love life. She had a feeling he would not be excited about answering the same questions from her, but she could also tell he needed some answers before he had a full blown meltdown. If he wasn't already having one.

"I can't even remember all that you asked me," Lulu said, once Johnny had stopped rambling. "But I'll tell you all that I think really matters."

Johnny nodded his approval and Lulu took a seat in his lap on the edge of the bed. She took his face in her hands to make sure she had his full attention and he watched her closely.

"There were only two guys before you," Lulu sighed. "The first was a total mistake and while I may not have had to fake it, I certainly have never regretted anything more in my life. The second was Logan, who we've talked about. And with him I'm pretty sure I never did anything but fake it. But the truth is, whatever I had with either of them, I barely even remember now because of you. Being with you is so much better than any other previous experience because I'm in love with you. And because you love me and you show me that when we're together. So, you never have to worry about where you rank or anything like that because you are the first man that I have ever loved and you're the last, too. You're always going to be my number one."

Johnny smiled shyly, embarrassed by his former outburst. He kissed Lulu gently on the lips and she deepened the kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away and he gazed at her happily.

"Now, I am starving," Lulu reminded him. "So, is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing," Johnny said softly. "I want you to know that feeling goes both ways. No matter how many girls came before you, and it was more than just two, none of them ever meant a damn thing to me. But you... you meant the world to me long before I ever had the privilege of making love to you. And with every day, I love you more. So, you'll always be number one for me, too."

"Well, thank you," Lulu smiled, kissing him chastely. "But I already knew that."

Johnny laughed as she stood up and walked over to the door, glancing at him over her shoulder and giving him a knowing look as she left.

"Spencer," Johnny called out before she left.

"Yes?" Lulu asked in exasperation.

"I will take some ice cream," Johnny smirked. "If you don't mind."

"You're lucky I love you," Lulu muttered, rolling her eyes as she left the room.

"Trust me, I know," Johnny whispered, smiling to himself as he fell back onto her bed.


	25. The Number One Man in Her Life

A/N – Two weeks in a row of regular updating. I'm proud of me, I hope you're all proud, too. I'm glad people liked the fluff. There's more of that to come. Leave me a review to let me know what you think!

**Chapter 24 – The Number One Man in Her Life**

Nikolas walked into his private study and stopped suddenly when he saw someone sitting behind his desk.

"How the hell did you-" he started.

"It was entirely too easy," Johnny cut in. "For me and for anyone who wants to get to Lulu."

"I thought we agreed it was best for you to let my sister move on with her life," Nikolas replied.

"Best for who?" Johnny wondered. "Maybe you. But for Lulu and me, it's best that we're together. We love each other and that's all there is to it."

"Your father wants to kill her because you're with her," Nikolas pointed out. "How can you be so selfish?"

"My father wants her dead now, regardless," Johnny countered. "I heard him say it himself when he didn't know I was listening in. And, he has someone at Shadybrook helping him."

"Wow," Nikolas muttered.

"Look, I can admit that it was selfish of me to ever pursue Lulu," Johnny sighed. "But I can't take it back, and to be honest, I don't want to. She is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know how I lived before I knew her."

"So, her reward for changing your life and making you happy should be death?" Nikolas asked.

"I can protect her," Johnny said confidently. "But you can't."

"Excuse me?" Nikolas questioned.

"I've been here for almost 24 hours," Johnny continued. "I came here last night and got all the way to Lulu's room without being seen. I've been here all day and your staff has no clue. This house is too big, there are too many nooks and crannies that someone could hide out in. Someone who could be waiting to hurt Lulu, or worse."

"I'll tighten security," Nikolas suggested.

"That's not going to work," Johnny said, shaking his head. "She needs a guard constantly."

"I'll give her one," Nikolas replied.

"They won't be good enough," Johnny said simply. "The only person qualified to protect her from my father is me."

"So, you want to be her guard?" Nikolas wondered.

"Yes," Johnny answered. "I want her to move in with me, so I have my security team around her at all times and she has me as her personal guard at all hours of the day."

"Do you really think she'll be okay with spending all her time with you?" Nikolas asked. "Lulu likes her space."

"This was her idea," Johnny shrugged. "So, yeah, I think she'll be okay with it."

Nikolas frowned and rolled his eyes, making Johnny sigh to himself. He guessed stubbornness was a family trait.

"Look, I know that you want better than me for your sister," Johnny said softly. "She deserves the best and I try to be that for her, but I'll probably never make it. But, by some stroke of luck, she fell in love with me. She chose me. And you can fight it all you want, but we are going to be together. You don't have the right to hold her hostage here and I'll fight it if you continue to try. I've got good lawyers, if you want to push it that far. But I'd rather have your blessing to be with Lulu. And I know that even if Lulu won't admit it right now, there's nothing she wants more."

"She doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks when it comes to you," Nikolas argued. "All she cares about is that she loves you and she thinks it's enough."

"It is," Johnny replied.

"You two are young," Nikolas muttered, shaking his head. "And naive."

"I think we're the smart ones," Johnny countered. "You told me you were in love before and that you let her go. And I can see it written all over your face that you regret that, even now. I won't be you. I have the woman of my dreams and I'm holding on. Now, you don't have to like me or respect me or anything like that. But you have to trust me when I tell you that I will keep Lulu safe and that she's better off being with me."

"You're asking me to hand my sister over to you and hope for the best," Nikolas noted. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Johnny can protect me," Lulu said, coming into the room. "He loves me and I love him. I'm not a little girl anymore, Nikolas. It's not your job to come to my rescue. You have to treat me like an adult and let me make my own choices."

"And he's your choice?" Nikolas asked, looking between the two of them. "You're sure?"

"Completely," Lulu nodded, smiling at Johnny. "You don't have to understand. I don't even expect you to. But I need you to accept it. Because I don't want to have to choose between the two of you. And I don't think you would like my choice."

Johnny walked from behind Nikolas's desk and went to stand beside Lulu. She laced their fingertips together and Nikolas watched them closely, staying silent for several minutes.

"You really love him, don't you?" Nikolas questioned.

"Very much," Lulu affirmed.

"You promise me that she's safe with you?" Nikolas asked, turning his attention to Johnny.

"I will never let anyone hurt her," Johnny swore.

"I guess there's not much else to say, then, is there?" Nikolas mused. "When will you leave?"

"Tonight," Lulu answered. "I packed most of my things already."

"I guess that's that, then," Nikolas sighed.

"I'm going to grab your stuff," Johnny muttered.

"I can help," Lulu offered.

"No," Johnny said, shaking his head. "You should talk to your brother."

Lulu frowned as Johnny gave her a look before kissing the top of her head lightly. She turned back to Nikolas uneasily, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you for not fighting this more," Lulu said after awhile.

"Your boyfriend made it pretty clear that I didn't have a choice," Nikolas noted. "He's a pretty perceptive guy, I have to admit."

"He loves me, Nikolas," Lulu replied.

"I don't doubt that," Nikolas smiled. "But I love you, too. And it's not easy for me to not be the number one man in your life the way I have been since your dad skipped town all those years ago."

"You're not losing me to Johnny," Lulu tried. "It's just time for me to grow up."

Nikolas nodded and held his arms out. Lulu was hesitant at first, but soon found herself tucked against her brother, hugging him tightly.

"I hope things work out for you," Nikolas said softly. "But if they don't, you always have somewhere to go."

"I know," Lulu whispered. "But I'm in good hands."

Johnny cleared his throat in the doorway, causing the siblings to pull apart completely.

"You ready to go?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded, taking one final look at Nikolas. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Of course," Nikolas affirmed. "Be safe."

"I will," Lulu promised, walking over to Johnny.

"I'll make sure of it," Johnny added, taking her hand.

The couple left the study and Nikolas sighed to himself, hoping that he had made the right decision.

"I think that's the last of it," Lulu sighed, falling onto Johnny's couch.

"Why do you seem tired?" Johnny wondered, looking down at her. "I carried everything."

"Yes, but giving you directions on where to put it was exhausting," Lulu smiled.

"Not too exhausting, I hope," Johnny frowned. "First night living together, we have to make some memories."

"I'm so glad you said that," Lulu said excitedly, jumping up quickly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Johnny asked as Lulu walked into his bedroom.

No. _**Their**_ bedroom.

"I think you're going to like it," Lulu called out.

"I hope it's not too much," Johnny yelled back.

"Well, I think it's perfect for our first night together," Lulu replied, coming back into the room with her hands behind her back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Johnny answered.

"Surprise!" Lulu said, bringing her hands in front of her to reveal his surprise.

"A movie?" Johnny questioned in confusion.

"You do have a DVD player, right?" Lulu countered.

"Well, yeah, but... You want to watch a movie?" Johnny asked.

"Not just any movie," Lulu smiled, handing it over.

"_When Harry Met Sally_," Johnny read aloud. "Is this a joke?"

"You said you hadn't seen it," Lulu reminded him. "Which is practically breaking the law."

"What law?" Johnny wondered. "And since when do you think that I have a problem breaking the law?"

"The boyfriend law, which is the one law you should never break," Lulu said seriously.

"There's really not something else you'd rather do tonight?" Johnny pressed.

"No, because unlike you, I don't see this as our first night living together," Lulu explained. "But it is our first night getting to be a normal couple. I mean, with us meeting while I was in a mental hospital and then going on the run and all the other stuff that followed, we've never even had a date night."

"Then why don't you let me take you out?" Johnny suggested. "We'll go some place spectacular."

"Because, I'd rather be alone with you," Lulu answered. "We'll have a fancy date eventually, I'm sure. But tonight, I just want us to have a date night in our new place. I want to order take out and watch this movie and fall asleep on the couch together."

"I have one more question," Johnny sighed.

"Why won't you just do this?" Lulu asked.

"Just answer me, please," Johnny requested.

"Fine," Lulu nodded, giving him the go ahead.

"Do you want pizza or Chinese?" Johnny wondered.

Lulu smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her into the air, kissing her softly before returning her to her feet.

"Whatever you want, honey," Lulu said happily.

"I have all I want and need, right here," Johnny whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Lulu replied, kissing him again.


	26. Priorities

A/N – I hope this update finds everyone well! I thought I better get this out before I get wrapped up in watching tennis! Leave me a note to let me know what you think! Oh, and there's a reference in here, so if you get it, I really want to know! And no cheating!

**Chapter 25 – Priorities**

"Johnny," Lulu sighed as her back hit the hard surface of the door to their bedroom. "Don't stop."

Johnny bit down on her neck roughly as he hoisted her into his arms, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

"I wasn't planning on it," Johnny whispered in her ear before blowing kisses along the side of her face.

She made quick work of his shirt as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck, doing his best to leave his mark. The last two weeks of living together had been nothing but pure bliss. That morning alone he had woken her up with kisses that had led to their first round of love making. She had interrupted his shower which led to more. And finally her teasing him about getting dressed at all had led to their current activities.

"I can't get your belt," Lulu groaned, fiddling with the buckle as Johnny moved to the other side of her neck. "Help."

"I'm busy with my clothes that you're wearing," Johnny replied, using one hand to undo the buttons of his dress shirt that she had thrown on earlier.

The passion between them was interrupted suddenly as someone knocked fervently against the door Lulu was lodged against.

"Mr. Zacchara?" a guard called through the door.

"Go away," Johnny growled, making Lulu giggle.

"Mr. Hagen says it's very important," the guard muttered.

"He always says that," Johnny said, rolling his eyes and pulling away from Lulu. "I'll be right there."

Lulu let her legs fall to the ground and she watched as Johnny quickly gathered his shirt from the floor and buttoned it once more.

"I'm sorry about this," Johnny offered, turning back to Lulu. "Hopefully I won't be long."

"Don't worry about it," Lulu smiled. "I could actually use a nap. You've already worn me out this morning."

"I can have breakfast sent up to you if you want," Johnny suggested.

"You don't have to take care of me," Lulu smirked.

"I like doing it," Johnny replied.

"Well, I like taking care of myself from time-to-time, too," Lulu laughed. "Now, go downstairs to your meeting with the mysterious Mr. Hagen and I will be fine."

"Alright, but there's going to be a guard outside who will be instructed to follow you, even inside, so don't freak out about it," Johnny said seriously.

"I need a guard inside?" Lulu countered, frowning at him.

"I'm not taking any chances," Johnny answered, leaning down and dropping a kiss against her lips. "If you need me, you know where my office is."

"And even if I didn't, I'm sure my inside guard could help me find it," Lulu muttered sarcastically.

"I love you, too," Johnny called over his shoulder as he left the room.

He headed downstairs quickly after giving instructions to the guard he wanted posted outside of their bedroom. Johnny entered his office and found Tom Hagen waiting on him with a bemused expression on his face.

"You knew about this meeting, John," Tom chided.

"I did," Johnny agreed. "And I felt like being late, so I was late."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Tom asked.

"I expect you to do your job and not try to run my life," Johnny said pointedly, taking a seat behind his desk. "Now, what's the urgent business that is the cause of this meeting in the first place?"

"The shipping lanes you asked me to acquire months ago before your extended vacation, or whatever we're calling it, are finally within our reach, should you still want them," Tom answered.

"What took so long?" Johnny wondered.

"Well, in the beginning I thought it best to wait for your approval of each move made in the quest," Tom explained. "Then I realized that was going to be quite the task with you out of contact for so long."

"Fair enough," Johnny muttered. "I would like to push ahead and take charge of the lanes, so long as it won't create an unnecessary disturbance in the balance of power. I've got enough to deal with as far as safety is concerned right now without starting a war with one of my enemies."

"I wanted to speak with you about that as well," Tom noted. "It's my understanding that the doctors at Shadybrook are reporting your father to be in his final days. Why is it that you've instructed the guards to be on high alert and to not let him in this house under any circumstances?"

"You know how my father feels about sharing my affections," Johnny bit out. "If he were to encounter Lulu, he would try to kill her."

"Yes, but I can't imagine him being able to leave the facility," Tom replied. "I haven't seen him personally, but the reports-"

"Reports can be falsified," Johnny said simply. "You of all people should know that, given that's part of your job."

"True," Tom conceded.

"Is there anything else?" Johnny wondered.

"I have left several documents on your desk that need to be signed once we go over them," Tom answered. "And there's one other matter I would like to discuss."

"A threat?" Johnny questioned.

"In a manner of speaking," Tom sighed. "These last two weeks have been interesting, to say the least, for all of your employees."

"If you're going to tell me that there's no room in my life for a relationship, you can get the hell out of my office right now," Johnny warned.

"Quite the opposite," Tom laughed, taking a seat across from Johnny. "John, I've been around the family for a long time. I remember you as a child, laughing and playing with your mother before she was taken from you in the worst way."

"Is that why you quit working for my father all those years ago?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Tom nodded. "I don't pretend to be a man of honor, not with the line of work I'm in. But what Anthony did, that was too much."

"So, why did you come back to work for me when I took over?" Johnny inquired.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't become crazy and consumed by power, like your father," Tom smiled. "Not that I was ever really worried. And I'm less worried now that Ms. Spencer is in your life."

"Then why the coming lecture?" Johnny wondered.

"Because people's lives depend on you and your focus, John," Tom said seriously. "Now, I'm not asking you to give up the woman you love, but since she's moved in, you've barely been in this office. That just won't work."

"What would you have me do?" Johnny questioned. "Ignore her until she leaves on her own?"

"No, not at all," Tom sighed. "I don't even mind you being late to morning meetings with me. I remember what it was like the first few months of living with my wife. It's hard to get out of bed in the morning."

Johnny blushed slightly and Tom chuckled.

"All I'm saying is, there are a lot of people whose lives depend on you making good decisions and you can't do that if you're never spending any time on the business," Tom finished.

"I'm doing enough," Johnny mumbled defensively.

"For now," Tom nodded. "But in tenser times, you're going to have to work more. And I think perhaps you and Ms. Spencer need to prepare yourselves for that."

A few hours had gone by and Johnny and Tom were still going over the papers that Johnny had to sign. Johnny had to admit, a lot had built up that needed his attention but after a hard working morning, he was all finished.

"John, about what I said earlier," Tom began.

"I heard you," Johnny muttered. "But I'll do things how I want, just like I've always done."

"I really do like her," Tom promised. "She makes you happy."

"And I plan on staying that way, which means seeing more of her than I see of this office," Johnny replied.

"Just don't forget your responsibilities..." Tom pleaded, trailing off as he heard the door open.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lulu offered, trying to back out of the room after hearing Tom's words.

"No, Spencer, stay," Johnny smiled. "We're done here."

"It didn't really sound like it," Lulu noted. "Plus, I just came in here to see if you wanted me to make you a sandwich for lunch. I should have knocked, I'm sorry, Mr. Hagen."

"Nonsense, this is your home," Tom said, offering her a smile. "I was just leaving."

Tom gathered the documents Johnny had signed and exited the office just as Johnny was pulling Lulu into his arms.

"I missed you this morning," Johnny whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "But I'm going to make it up to you. I think we should both make sandwiches and go find a private spot outside somewhere to have a picnic."

"What did I walk in on?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Just Tom, who you can call Tom by the way, being overly anxious about things, per usual," Johnny shrugged. "Which, I guess I shouldn't complain about. That is what he's paid to do. Now, about that picnic."

"What exactly is his job?" Lulu wondered.

"He's a consultant of sorts," Johnny answered. "Why are you ignoring my picnic idea?"

"I'm not," Lulu muttered. "So, what is he anxious about? Your father?"

"No," Johnny said, shaking his head. "Actually, he's anxious about you and your effect on me."

"And all the time we've been spending together when you weren't working?" Lulu guessed.

"Were you listening in?" Johnny questioned.

"No, I've just been thinking the same thing," Lulu admitted. "I mean, like going on a picnic this afternoon. How can you have time to do that?"

"Because I've been working my ass off this morning," Johnny replied. "Plus, I'm the boss. I make my own hours."

"Johnny, you can't just spend all of your time with me," Lulu sighed.

"Do you not want me to?" Johnny asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Lulu said, taking his hands.

"Good, because I like spending all my time with you," Johnny smiled. "You are number one in my life and I want you to know that."

"I do," Lulu promised. "And I expect it to stay that way. But just because I want to be your number one priority doesn't mean I can't understand that you have other priorities as well. I don't want you to make a mistake or miss out on an opportunity because you're not paying enough attention to your work."

"First Tom, now you," Johnny groaned. "Maybe I should build a bed in here."

"That's not what I'm saying and I'm sure it's not what he was saying either," Lulu giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips to ease his tension. "I'm just letting you know that it's okay with me if you have to work more than you have since I've been here. Just as long as I get to fall asleep in your arms every night, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Johnny relented. "But we're still having that picnic."

"Johnny-" Lulu started.

"Ah," Johnny said, cutting her off and putting his finger to her lips. "Like I said, I've worked very hard this morning, so I deserve the afternoon off. Plus, it could be one of the last perfect days we have this year. Before too long it will be freezing outside and I want to enjoy this day. So, I'm having a picnic whether you come or not. Although, I'm sure I'll enjoy it a hell of a lot more if you're there."

"Fine," Lulu agreed. "But, you know, it's already starting to get colder out. We should bring a blanket to cover up with, too."

"Spencer, it's like 70 degrees, why would we need a blanket to co-" Johnny started to ask, stopping when he saw the gleam in her eyes. "I'll get one while you pack the picnic basket."

"Good thinking," Lulu smirked, kissing him once more.


	27. Visits

A/N – Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Leave me a review!

**Chapter 26 – Visits**

Johnny begrudgingly opened the door to his father's room at Shadybrook, peering inside at a sleeping Anthony. The doctors were sure, still, that he was going to die any day. Even though Johnny knew better, he had to keep up appearances, which meant visiting his father. Lulu hadn't been too excited when he had told her he was going to see his father, but Johnny had explained himself and eventually she had accepted it.

"My son," Anthony said weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did," Anthony muttered. "I've missed you."

"That makes one of us," Johnny said under his breath.

"I may be fragile, but my hearing is still sharp, John," Anthony said angrily. "That girl has been a bad influence."

"Don't talk about her," Johnny warned.

"Fine," Anthony sighed. "Tell me about business."

"It's great," Johnny replied. "We've acquired some new shipping lanes. Zacchara Industries is more powerful than ever."

"Good," Anthony smiled. "Then there's nothing to stop you from taking over any neighboring enemies."

"The balance of power is fair and is going to remain intact," Johnny said firmly. "We're all better off for the truce we have in place."

"You'll never understand what true power is," Anthony barked.

"I know more about true power than you ever could," Johnny laughed. "Fear doesn't generate power. Strong relationships built over time does."

"You're soft, now, John," Anthony said, shaking his head. "That girl has made you soft."

"I told you not to talk about her," Johnny said angrily.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Anthony asked. "You don't have what it takes to off me."

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Johnny countered, walking over to him. "Maybe I should take a page from your book and kill you and make it look like suicide like you tried to do to Lulu."

"You'd get caught," Anthony smirked. "You don't know what it means to kill someone. What is necessary to do it and get away with it cleanly."

"You're right and I'm glad for that," Johnny replied. "I managed to become a man who knows love and honor, despite being raised by a monster like you."

"You should be kinder to the man who holds your little woman's life in his hands," Anthony warned.

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head-" Johnny began.

"What will you do?" Anthony wondered, cutting him off. "Whine and cry about how much you love her and think that will keep me from slitting her throat? Because it won't."

"Look, old man," Johnny growled, crossing the room suddenly and grabbing Anthony around the throat. "I will not compromise on Lulu's safety. Meaning if I have to snap your neck right now to keep her safe, I will. You will _**never**_ hurt her."

"I understand," Anthony choked out.

"See that you remember," Johnny said menacingly.

Lulu lounged on the couch in the living room as she waited for Johnny to complete the visit to his father. She hated that he had to go, but she understood why he did. She just didn't want Johnny having to be exposed to his father because she knew how much pain it caused him, even though he tried to hide it.

There was a knock on the door and Lulu jumped up to get it, but the guard quickly waved her away. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that it was considered a safety risk for her to answer her own front door. Or the fact that there were people paid to answer it for her.

"I'm here to see my sister," Lulu heard Nikolas say.

"I'm not sure Miss Lulu is receiving," the guard replied. "One moment."

Before he could ask, Lulu was standing next to him, ushering Nikolas inside.

"Thank you, James," Lulu offered, closing the door behind her brother. "And it's just Lulu, like I told you yesterday and the day before and the day before that."

"Mr. Zacchara demands formality," James replied.

"Johnny's not here and the next time he is, I'll be talking to him about this and it will be okay for you to call me Lulu," she smiled. "And for the record, if it's one of my brothers, I'm always receiving."

"Yes, Miss-" James started, but stopped when Lulu gave him a look. "Yes, Lulu."

Lulu laughed and led Nikolas into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and he followed her lead, sitting a few feet from her.

"So, this is a surprise," Lulu said happily. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I hadn't heard from you since you left," Nikolas shrugged. "I thought I would check in and make sure everything is okay."

"Everything is great," Lulu affirmed.

"You seem to be at home, here," Nikolas noted.

"Very," Lulu nodded. "It doesn't hurt that Johnny has basically jumped through hoops to turn this place into exactly what I wanted it to be."

"Which was?" Nikolas prodded.

"Our perfect home," Lulu answered. "He offered to buy a new place and let me pick it out, but I said that was entirely too much. Though I did love that he was so willing to just buy me a house. There's nothing he wouldn't do to make me happy."

"Well, you seem very happy," Nikolas said, offering a smile. "So, where is prince charming?"

"Oh, he had to run an errand," Lulu said, deciding it best if Nikolas didn't know where Johnny was.

"Is that a mob code?" Nikolas asked.

"No, it's no code," Lulu replied. "He just had something he had to do."

"Do you know what he's doing?" Nikolas wondered.

"Of course I do," Lulu answered.

"You just don't want to tell me," Nikolas muttered.

"Why does it matter to you?" Lulu questioned.

"Because you never used to keep secrets from me and now you're living here and acting like a mob princess," Nikolas pointed out. "You didn't even answer the door."

"The guards do it as a part of their job, which is to keep me safe if you forgot," Lulu yelled, standing up. "And if you must know, Johnny is visiting his father at Shadybrook right now."

"He's chatting it up with the man who wants you dead?" Nikolas asked. "What a great boyfriend."

"He's keeping up appearances with the staff at Shadybrook," Lulu argued. "I don't know why I bother trying to explain this to you. Obviously, you'll never understand."

"No, I will never understand how you can choose to live your life this way," Nikolas said sadly.

"You don't get to come into my house and talk to me that way," Lulu screamed.

"Don't you see it's not your house?" Nikolas wondered. "You're just a guest here until Johnny either gets you killed or decides he's bored."

"That's enough," Johnny yelled, coming into the room. "Nikolas, get the hell out of here right now."

"Johnny," Lulu said soothingly, seeing his rage at Nikolas's words. "We're just having a disagreement."

"He disrespected you," Johnny replied. "And us."

"This is between me and my sister," Nikolas cut in. "Why don't you go back to daddy?"

"Nikolas, that's enough," Lulu said firmly. "You do need to leave. I thought you had finally accepted my choice, but that's clearly not the case. So go, before I have a guard throw you out."

"Fine," Nikolas muttered. "Thanks for the visit."

Nikolas stormed out and Lulu groaned as she heard Johnny throw a glass against the wall.

"Honey," Lulu whispered.

"I can't right now, Lulu," Johnny said softly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Lulu offered.

"Lulu, I really don't want to do this right now," Johnny repeated.

"Nikolas took it too far, he always does, but he didn't mean that stuff," Lulu continued.

"Am I talking to myself, here?" Johnny erupted. "I said I don't want to talk about this right now and you're just ignoring me."

Lulu took a step back at Johnny's harshness. He immediately reached out for her, regretting raising his voice, but she held her hand up to him.

"Now I'm the one who doesn't want to do this right now," Lulu murmured, turning her back and walking out of the room.

"Lulu, wait," Johnny called, following after her. "Just wait a minute, please."

"What, Johnny?" Lulu asked, spinning on her heel at the bottom of the stairs. "What does the mob princess do in this situation?"

"So you think he's right," Johnny said sadly. "Are you even happy here?"

"What?" Lulu countered.

"All those things Nikolas said about you and me and what's going on here," Johnny muttered, shaking his head. "You barely even argued, so I must be making you feel like this is temporary for me. But it's not, Lulu, I promise you. You're not a mob princess or a guest here, you are the woman I love. I love you so much and this wouldn't be the place I considered home if you weren't here."

"Johnny, I don't think all those things," Lulu said softly.

"Why didn't you put up more of a fight, then?" Johnny wondered.

"Because there's no arguing with him," Lulu answered. "He's made up his mind and there's nothing I can do, so I didn't bother."

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship with your brother," Johnny sighed. "But I wish you would bother. Because hearing him say those things and you not defending me hurts. Wow, I sound like a girl."

"No, you sound like the man I love who has probably been through hell and I didn't make it any better," Lulu sighed, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't put Nikolas in his place. When he said something against me, you spoke up and I didn't do the same for you. Not the way I should have."

"You did all that you needed to," Johnny replied, squeezing her tightly. "I'm just wound up because of my dad."

"What happened?" Lulu asked.

"Let's save that for later, huh?" Johnny suggested. "Right now, I'd rather just make up."

"I think we already did," Lulu noted.

"Not properly," Johnny argued, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Mr. Zacchara, do you intend to seduce me?" Lulu questioned.

"That I do, Spencer," Johnny smirked.

"Not if I seduce you first," Lulu murmured, pressing her lips to his.


	28. Stress Relief

A/N – I'm sorry I missed updating last week. I was sick and then I spent earlier this week trying to catch up on real life stuff that I got behind on because I was sick. Hopefully you'll all forgive me and enjoy this update anyway! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 27 – Stress Relief**

"You seem tense," Lulu noted, kissing Johnny's shoulder. "How about I give you a massage?"

"I'm not really in the mood, Lulu," Johnny replied, snuggling further into his pillow.

"You're not in the mood to have your hot girlfriend pay a lot of attention to your aching muscles?" Lulu wondered. "Do you have a fever?"

"Just a headache," Johnny answered.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you would fake a headache," Lulu muttered.

"I'm not faking, I actually have a headache," Johnny argued. "And I knew you were faking one the other night."

"I was tired," Lulu said sheepishly.

"Well, now I'm tired," Johnny countered.

"Fine, I guess I'll go downstairs and watch a movie," Lulu sighed.

"Wait a minute," Johnny called out, grabbing her arm. "You can't go downstairs, I'm trying to sleep."

"You must be tired because you're not making any sense," Lulu laughed.

"I can't sleep without you next to me," Johnny explained.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want to go to sleep right now," Lulu shrugged. "And just for the record, you haven't been sleeping with me next to you for the last week, so it doesn't really make a difference."

"You noticed that?" Johnny asked.

"Of course," Lulu nodded. "That's why I've asked you a million times what's wrong and why I keep asking even though you're lying to me and saying that everything is fine."

"Everything is fine," Johnny replied. "I'm just worrying too much and even though I know it, I can't seem to stop."

"Well, what are you worrying about?" Lulu questioned.

"My father, the business, if I'm neglecting you," Johnny listed.

"Honey, you have to stop worrying about us," Lulu replied, kissing him chastely. "I'm happy and if I wasn't, I have a feeling you would know."

"How would I know?" Johnny wondered.

"Because I'm obnoxiously honest about my feelings," Lulu joked.

Johnny laughed and kissed Lulu again, lingering this time. She sighed into the kiss and he deepened it.

"You're perfect," Johnny whispered when they finally pulled apart.

"Hardly," Lulu sighed. "Okay, so we have one of your worries solved. Tell me what's going on with business that's keeping you up at night."

"Spencer, you know I don't like to tell you that stuff for your own safety," Johnny groaned.

"You don't have to give me shipment details or anything," Lulu replied. "Just give me the basics so I can help."

"Well, there's this new threat, I guess," Johnny explained. "Corinthos and I have an even balance of power right now, but some outsider wants to come in and make problems between us and then take over when we're not looking."

"So tell Sonny that," Lulu shrugged.

"He's got his own drama right now and I think a war would make him happy," Johnny continued. "Any distraction is welcome to him."

"These are the days when I wish Jason had never left town," Lulu muttered. "He could always calm Sonny down and make him see things more clearly."

"It's still weird to me that you know these people," Johnny admitted, kissing her hand. "Anyway, I guess I'm just unsure if Sonny will blow his top or not before I get the chance to prove this outsider is the one causing all the problems."

"You know, I think you should have a little more faith in Sonny," Lulu said thoughtfully. "At the end of the day, he's not going to put his business at risk and going to war with you without conclusive proof you're trying to start something would cause him damage."

"See, this is why you're amazing," Johnny smiled. "You always say exactly what I need to hear."

"We still have one more problem to solve," Lulu noted.

"I don't think there's anything that will make me stop worrying about my father," Johnny said, shaking his head. "Other than the words, 'he's dead' that is."

"Fair enough," Lulu relented. "But maybe this will help."

Lulu pressed her lips to his again and kissed him fully, exploring his mouth until she felt him relax.

"That did help," Johnny smirked.

"I trust you," Lulu said seriously. "No matter what, I believe you will protect me."

"I will," Johnny promised.

"Now, get some rest," Lulu ordered. "You're bound to be exhausted."

"Not so much anymore," Johnny replied. "But, I am hungry. I barely touched dinner earlier because I was so stressed."

"Well, I think we have leftovers in the fridge," Lulu noted. "Or, we could cook something."

"Or, I could have the night chef cook something," Johnny countered.

"You don't want to cook with me?" Lulu asked.

"I don't want to burn the house down," Johnny laughed.

"Have a little faith in me, will you?" Lulu requested.

"I have faith that you believe you can cook something," Johnny joked.

"Fine, miss out on my delicious concoction," Lulu said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm coming with you, don't worry," Johnny assured her, tickling her as she tried to get out of bed. "That way I can watch you do your magic. Or, you know, inevitably fail."

"Jerk," Lulu giggled, swatting his chest as she squirmed away.

"Okay, just five more minutes in the oven and it should be ready," Lulu proclaimed, smiling at Johnny who was watching her with a smile on his face. "What?"

"You're just incredibly sexy sauntering around in here," Johnny replied.

"Oh, so you like me cooking, now?" Lulu asked.

"I like you doing everything," Johnny answered.

"You like it most when I..." Lulu trailed off, leaning in to finish the thought with a whisper in his ear.

"I do love that," Johnny agreed, smirking as he suddenly had an idea. "Spencer, come here."

"What?" Lulu wondered, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Johnny leaned down and gently caressed her lips with his. She smiled against his lips and then Johnny deepened the kiss.

"Mm," Lulu said, shaking her head and pulling away. "I know that kiss and we can't. I have something in the oven."

"Then get it out," Johnny shrugged. "Then I'm gonna blow your mind."

"We're in the kitchen," Lulu said, looking around.

"So?" Johnny asked.

"So anyone could walk in," Lulu pointed out, pulling her casserole out of the oven.

"I told the guards that we were to be left alone," Johnny continued.

"That's another thing," Lulu replied. "The guards are right outside the door."

"I'll have them go away," Johnny said simply. "I want you right now and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But what about the food I just spent an hour on?" Lulu wondered.

"What food?" Johnny questioned, reaching around her and spooning out a small bit of the casserole. "This food?"

"Yes, that food," Lulu smiled as he walked closer. "Are you going to try it?"

"Sure," Johnny agreed, returning her smile.

He brought the spoon to his lips and then turned it, dropping the casserole down the front of his shirt.

"Damn," Johnny swore, his eyes sparkling. "Look what I did."

Lulu glared at him as he set the spoon on the counter and quickly pulled the shirt over his head.

"You did that on purpose," Lulu accused.

"I don't know what you mean," Johnny said, making his innocent face.

"You're awful," Lulu sighed, reaching behind her and grabbing some of the grated cheese she had put on the casserole earlier.

She quickly threw the cheese at him and Johnny's mouth dropped open in shock.

And it was on.

Food flew through the air, followed by clothes as Johnny and Lulu made good use of every surface in the kitchen. She smiled as he collapsed over her on the small table that was in the kitchen. Her nail marks were all over his back and she knew she would be needing makeup on at least one spot on her neck the next day.

"That may very well be the best sex we've ever had," Lulu noted.

"Until the next time we have sex," Johnny agreed, lacing his fingers through hers.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Lulu muttered.

"I owe it all to you," Johnny said, kissing her chastely. "I owe everything to you."

"You are my everything," Lulu whispered.

Johnny smiled at her and bent down to kiss her slowly once more. Before long, she pushed him away, catching him off guard.

"Let's clean up down here," Lulu suggested. "That way we can go upstairs and take a shower to clean whatever food might still be sticking in our hair. And then we can go to bed."

"But no sleeping," Johnny noted.

"I wouldn't plan on it if I were you," Lulu replied, winking at him.


	29. Movie Night

A/N – I hope everyone is having a good day. Here is the next chapter, enjoy! And leave me a comment so I know what you think!

**Chapter 28 – Movie Night**

Six weeks had gone by since Johnny had shared his worries with Lulu and she had worked extra hard to keep him calm and happy after finding out what had plagued him. Johnny couldn't believe how supportive she was, always being right there when he needed her and saying all the right things. And even when he had been busy over the last two weeks, working out some deals to strengthen his truce with Sonny, she hadn't been upset, only saying she understood.

But everything was finally in order and things seemed calm again. And Johnny was looking forward to the movie night he had planned with Lulu. They had a full lineup of scary movies picked out and she had bought every kind of junk food she could find at the store, swearing that each new kind was the best kind ever. He didn't really care what they ate, all he cared about was having her in his arms all night long as they relaxed together.

"Honey," Lulu said, coming into the room. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Johnny replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just..." Lulu muttered, shaking her head before continuing, "you seem really happy and at peace."

"That's your affect on me," Johnny smiled, pulling her onto the couch next to him. "So, are you ready to start the scary movie marathon?"

"I need to make popcorn first," Lulu answered. "And get a blanket."

"A blanket," Johnny smirked. "I approve."

"I'm shocked," Lulu quipped, pecking his lips before hopping off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

He groaned when the doorbell rang, but decided not to worry about it. He had already informed the staff that he wasn't to be bothered, so he assumed his guard would chase away whoever was at the door.

But clearly James was an idiot.

"Mr. Zacchara, Mr. Cassadine is here to see you and Lulu," James announced.

"What?" Johnny asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Miss Lulu," James corrected.

"I told you we were busy tonight," Johnny reminded him.

"Yes, sir, but Miss Lulu gave instructions to always let her brother in," James replied.

"Which means he's already in the house," Johnny sighed. "Alright, bring him in."

A few moments later, Nikolas entered the living room and offered Johnny a small smile.

"What brings you here?" Johnny asked.

"Hello to you, too," Nikolas muttered.

"Look, the last time you were in my house, you didn't exactly make future visits welcome," Johnny said, cutting to the chase. "You're only in here now because you're Lulu's brother and I respect the fact that she is still clinging to hope that you'll someday come around where I'm concerned."

"Well, that day has come," Nikolas offered.

"Really?" Johnny challenged. "How's that?"

"Honey, did you want salt on the pop-" Lulu stopped suddenly when she saw Nikolas in the room. "Hi."

"Hey," Nikolas smiled. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," Lulu answered. "And you?"

"I miss you," Nikolas shrugged. "Wyndamere isn't the same without you."

"I doubt I made that much difference," Lulu replied. "So, what brings you by?"

"Well, because of how lonely my house is, I've decided to host a little family dinner," Nikolas explained. "And I wanted to invite you personally."

"Me?" Lulu countered.

"You and Johnny, actually," Nikolas finished.

"Well that sounds great, just tell us when," Lulu said, breaking into a wide smile and turning to Johnny. "You don't have any meetings coming up, do you?"

"I can adjust my schedule," Johnny said dismissively. "If you want to go to a family dinner, we'll be there."

"Wait, how much family?" Lulu asked, looking to Nikolas.

"Just myself and Lucky," Nikolas answered.

"Okay, well I don't think I like the sound of that so much," Lulu sighed. "How do I know that you and Lucky won't try to use this as an opportunity to try and cause problems between Johnny and me?"

"It's okay, Spencer," Johnny offered. "I can take the heat."

"You shouldn't have to," Lulu replied.

"He won't," Nikolas interjected. "Lucky and I talked about it and we realized we never gave him a fair chance. We judged him on his last name and occupation, but that doesn't mean we know him. And, we both agree that we don't want to lose you, Lulu. So, we'll make an effort where Johnny is concerned."

"Do you mean that?" Lulu asked.

"Yes," Nikolas promised. "Now, I can see I interrupted something, so I'll just go."

"Oh, it's only us watching a movie," Lulu said, waving off his concern. "You can stay and get a jump start on getting to know Johnny if you want."

Nikolas caught the expression of disapproval on Johnny's face before he could hide it and laughed to himself. He had a feeling that while Johnny may be willing to get to know him in the future, tonight he was more interested in spending time with Lulu alone. Which was definitely not something Nikolas wanted to think about or see hints of.

"I really have to get going," Nikolas said, shaking his head. "But I'll see you soon. And, I'll let you know the date when we finalize it."

"Sounds great," Lulu replied, giving him a quick hug. "Bye."

"Bye," Nikolas smiled.

"See you later," Johnny offered as Nikolas left the room.

Lulu walked him over to the door of the living room and then closed it behind him as he left. She turned to find Johnny scowling and she frowned, wondering if he wasn't actually okay with the idea of the dinner.

"I should have told Nikolas we'd get back to him on the dinner," Lulu apologized. "We should have talked about it privately. I'm sorry, we can cancel if you really don't feel comfortable. I don't want you just doing this for me."

Johnny didn't say a word, just kept staring at her intensely with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" Lulu asked. "Say something. Why are you mad? Did I do something else wrong?"

"Yes," Johnny said simply, walking closer to her.

"Well, I'm sorry for whatever it is, although I can't imagine why you'd be this angry," Lulu said softly.

"Oh, it's only us watching a movie," Johnny said, mimicking Lulu from earlier. "Excuse me, Spencer, but I thought we were on a date."

"A date?" Lulu questioned in surprise. "We're watching a few movies."

"Scary movies," Johnny added. "Come on, what did you think I had in mind for tonight?"

"Johnny, we live together," Lulu noted. "We can and pretty much do have sex every night."

"It's not just about that," Johnny groaned. "It's the process. You know, we start the movie and I watch you get scared. You cuddle closer and closer to me until you're not watching the movie, but just hiding your face in my neck. And then-"

"Then I realize that kissing your neck is way more interesting than the movie?" Lulu guessed.

"Well, you know," Johnny blushed.

"Are you fantasizing about me, Mr. Zacchara?" Lulu asked.

"It's just that you're so hot and I sit at my desk doing paperwork all day," Johnny shrugged. "My mind wanders from time to time."

"Tell me more about this fantasy," Lulu requested, walking over to him and slipping her arms around his neck. "Actually, I want to hear about all of them."

"Spencer, I really don't think that's a good idea," Johnny muttered.

"Did I forget to mention I plan to make them all come true for you?" Lulu wondered.

"All?" Johnny countered.

"Every last one," Lulu promised.

"In that case, sit down," Johnny smirked. "I have a lot to tell you."

"You look worn out," Lulu noted as she pulled on her robe the next morning.

"That's because you're amazing," Johnny smiled.

"Well, I'm only trying to keep up," Lulu winked.

"Why are you out of bed, anyway?" Johnny asked, sitting up.

"Because I'm not lazy like you," Lulu giggled, going into the bathroom.

Johnny smiled at her laughter and fell back into his pillows. But when Lulu cursed loudly, followed by yelling his name, he knew he was in trouble and their perfect morning had come to an abrupt end.

"I'm sorry," Johnny called out, springing out of bed.

"It's not that hard to put the cap on the tube of toothpaste, Johnny," Lulu groaned, glaring at him.

"I said I'm sorry," Johnny repeated. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know, try putting it on there one time all on your own," Lulu said sarcastically. "I swear, growing up so spoiled is really starting to catch up to you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny asked.

"You're helpless when it comes to household chores," Lulu explained. "I have to make the bed everyday. I have to pick up all your laundry which you leave everywhere."

"Okay, so I'm a slob, but I love you if that counts for anything," Johnny said, giving her his most pathetic pout.

"Don't do that," Lulu warned.

"Don't love you?" Johnny wondered. "I couldn't stop if I wanted to, which I don't. Loving you is my favorite thing in the world."

"Johnny," Lulu sighed.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Spencer," Johnny whispered, pulling her into his arms and setting her on the edge of the sink.

Johnny attached his lips to her neck and devoured her, pushing off the robe she was wearing rather quickly.

"Just so you know," Lulu murmured in his ear, kissing the spot just below it. "You're not off the hook for your messiness."

"Got it," Johnny said before catching her mouth in a kiss and starting another passionate exchange.


	30. Explosive Dinner

A/N – Here we go, another chapter! Thank you for all the comments, they make me happy! Let me know what you think about this chapter!

**Chapter 29 – Explosive Dinner**

"You're so beautiful," Johnny whispered, kissing Lulu's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Lulu met his eyes in the mirror and leaned back into his chest. They were getting ready for yet another dinner with Nikolas. The first one had been successful and Lulu's brothers had really come around where Johnny was concerned. Johnny was sure they would never fully approve, but he appreciated that they were willing to make an effort, given how happy it made Lulu. And right then she looked absolutely stunning because of how happy she looked.

"Can we be late tonight?" Johnny wondered, letting his hands wander along her body.

"We've been late the last two dinners," Lulu reminded him. "I don't think I can come up with another reasonable excuse."

"You're amazing, you can do anything," Johnny smiled, turning her in his arms.

"Why don't you just wait until we get home?" Lulu asked.

"Fine," Johnny relented. "But only because I love you so much I'd wait forever."

"You've been extra sweet to me today," Lulu noted. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Johnny replied, leaning down to kiss her chastely. "Am I not allowed to love you this much?"

"No," Lulu laughed. "Because it means you're up to something."

"Oh, please," Johnny groaned, rolling his eyes.

"You are totally hiding something," Lulu accused, pulling away and poking him in the chest.

"You're paranoid," Johnny muttered, catching her hand in his. "Why would I hide something from you?"

"I don't know, especially because you know how much I hate secrets," Lulu said seriously.

"Spencer, I would never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with you and you know that," Johnny said, taking her face in his hands.

"Then what's going on?" Lulu wondered, holding his wrists.

"Nothing," Johnny answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Johnny," Lulu warned.

"Nothing that you won't find out very soon," Johnny corrected, smiling as he kissed her lips, which were in a firm pout.

"Hmm," Lulu mumbled.

"I love you," Johnny whispered, kissing her again.

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"Yes," Johnny nodded, kissing her once more and lingering until she finally returned his kiss.

Lulu's arms wrapped around his neck and she sighed into his kiss. Before long, she was tugging at the tie around his neck and he smiled as she started to walk them towards the bed. They fell back onto it, but before he could get the zipper down on her dress, a knock at the door broke them apart.

"Mr. Zacchara!" a guard called anxiously through the door.

"Not again," Lulu groaned.

Over the last few weeks, Johnny had spent the majority of his evenings dealing with business emergencies. There had been problems with shipments, guards not showing up on time or at all and he even spent one night being questioned by the PCPD for five hours.

"They know I'm unavailable tonight, it's probably just a quick question," Johnny sighed, sitting up and fixing his shirt.

"Sir!" the guard called again. "They need you at the warehouse right away!"

"You know I have plans tonight, they'll have to figure out the shipment themselves for once," Johnny replied, swinging the door open after they were both decent again.

"No, sir, it's not the shipment, sir," the guard said, shaking his head. "Or at least what's left of the shipment."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"The ship carrying the product exploded in the harbor," the guard explained. "And then several small bombs exploded in the warehouse. They haven't accounted for everyone yet and sirens were already coming closer."

Johnny let out a few curses and turned to Lulu, apologizing as he tugged on his tie.

"I have to go, Spencer," Johnny muttered.

"I understand," Lulu nodded. "Just be safe."

"I'm sorry about dinner," Johnny offered.

"Don't worry about it, this is really important," Lulu shrugged.

"Yeah, but-" Johnny tried.

"Go!" Lulu ordered, pushing him toward the door. "You'll make it up to me. You always do."

"I love you," Johnny whispered, sneaking in a quick kiss.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied as Johnny took off for the garage.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" Nikolas asked quietly as he and Lulu had coffee in the parlor.

"It was great," Lulu nodded, fighting the urge to check her phone.

"You've been quiet all night," Nikolas noted. "Does it have anything to do with Johnny's absence?"

"I'm just a little worried," Lulu replied. "But no news is good news, I'm sure."

"That's a good attitude," Nikolas said softly.

"Do you disagree?" Lulu wondered.

"I just wonder how good of an idea it is for you to be under so much stress," Nikolas admitted. "It feels like yesterday to me that I had to take you to Shadybrook."

"You think I'm going to go crazy again?" Lulu questioned.

"I just worry, Lulu," Nikolas frowned. "Johnny's life of constant danger-"

"Please, don't," Lulu begged. "It's not constant danger. In fact, he keeps me out of danger altogether."

"Don't be that naive," Nikolas countered. "You'll always be in danger if you're with him."

"Fine, but it's not mentally damaging to me to be in some danger," Lulu said earnestly. "I'm a Spencer, for crying out loud."

"I know," Nikolas conceded. "I just want you to promise me you'll tell someone if it starts to feel like too much. I know the last thing Johnny would want is for you to suffer in anyway because of him."

"That's true," Lulu relented. "But I'm not suffering. And I won't suffer because I can handle Johnny's life."

"I hope so," Nikolas smiled.

A silence fell between them and Lulu decided to check her phone for messages. She was sure Johnny was just busy, but she wanted to know he was okay. There were no messages, but, as if Johnny knew of Lulu's anxiety, the phone rang in her hands and his name appeared on the caller ID.

"Hey," Lulu answered, standing up and walking away for some privacy.

"Hey, Spencer," Johnny replied. "How's dinner going?"

"Fine, how are you?" Lulu asked. "Is everything okay?"

"We lost one guy, but everyone else made it," Johnny sighed. "I actually ended up spending quite a bit of time with your other brother, trying to figure out what happened here."

"Does Lucky have any leads?" Lulu wondered.

"Not yet," Johnny muttered. "But there's not too many people who would make a move that bold."

"Don't jump to any conclusions," Lulu advised.

"I'll find evidence first," Johnny promised. "But don't worry about any of that. I just wanted to say again I'm sorry for missing dinner and let you know I'm okay."

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"I am," Johnny assured her. "I might be home a little late, though. There's still a lot to sort through here."

"Okay," Lulu said sadly. "I'll wait up."

"You don't have to do that," Johnny noted.

"I want to," Lulu replied.

"Alright," Johnny smiled. "Well, I better go so I won't keep you waiting too long. I love you, Spencer."

"I love you, too," Lulu offered. "Keep your guard up, okay?"

"I will," Johnny promised. "Have fun with Nikolas."

"I'll try," Lulu sighed. "I love you."

"You already said that," Johnny whispered.

"I can never say it enough," Lulu said softly.

"I don't deserve you," Johnny said knowingly.

"Johnny-" Lulu tried.

"I don't, Lulu," Johnny maintained. "But I'm glad I have you. And I'm really sorry tonight was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined," Lulu argued.

"Yes, it was," Johnny said, shaking his head. "But, we can do it again."

"You're acting weird again," Lulu muttered.

"I am not," Johnny said defensively. "But I should go."

"And now you're trying to deflect," Lulu said suspiciously. "Can we talk about whatever you're hiding soon?"

"Gotta go," Johnny said, trying not to laugh. "Love you."

"Johnny!" Lulu called as she heard the call end.

She stared at her phone and narrowed her eyes at it.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy," Lulu said angrily.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nikolas wondered.

"I don't think so," Lulu replied. "Just a mystery."


	31. Crazy Idea

A/N – It's been entirely too long. But if this isn't worth the wait, then nothing is. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 30 – Crazy Idea**

Johnny shuffled his feet over to the window and pulled back the curtains, surveying the early morning light as it swept through the trees. He could see the early signs of a hard winter and he let the curtains fall, deciding it was best to hide from the weather for as long as possible. He turned back to his bed and a smile naturally tugged at his lips at the beauty there. It didn't matter how many times he woke up next to her, he was still amazed by her presence in his life. He naturally gravitated toward her and it wasn't long before he was settling under the covers again and sneaking an arm around her waist.

"Took you long enough," Lulu muttered sleepily, turning to face him. "I don't like this early morning workout thing."

Johnny laughed at her, knowing she was half asleep and cranky because he had been missing for the last hour.

"I have to keep myself looking good for you, don't I?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, but getting up before daylight to run and lift weights is hardly the only way," Lulu replied, sinking further into his arms.

He agreed with her to some extent, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice these days. Life had gotten busy and taken away the time for his normal nightly workouts. So he had decided to take away from his sleep in order to keep himself in shape.

"Sorry about last night," Johnny offered, brushing his lips against Lulu's forehead ever so lightly.

"Would you stop apologizing?" Lulu requested, pushing herself away to look at him.

"No," Johnny answered, trying to bring her close to him again.

"It was life or death, Johnny, I understand," Lulu sighed.

"It was a dinner with your brother that I didn't show up to," Johnny argued, frowning to himself.

"And he didn't care," Lulu said, trying to help him forgive himself.

"He was probably relieved to not have to pretend to like me," Johnny mumbled.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked, pulling away from him completely and studying his face. "You're acting like everything is about to go to hell. Add that in to your mysterious behavior yesterday and I'm really worried."

"Lulu," Johnny said pleadingly, like her name was his lifeline.

"Oh, wow, it's really bad, isn't it?" Lulu questioned, getting out of bed and pulling on her robe. "Are you going to break up with me?"

Johnny shut his eyes tightly, knowing that she would never stop fearing the day when he would leave her, simply because he had done it more than once before.

"Your silence is killing me here, Johnny," Lulu said softly. "If you're going to push me away for my own good or give me a line about how I'm better off, just do it. Stop being a coward."

He climbed out of bed and was in front of her in an instant. She was looking up at him with a mixture of fear, confusion, but most of all love. It was always the love that dominated all when she looked at him. And he hoped she saw the same thing in his eyes.

"How many times have I tried to make you leave, Spencer?" Johnny asked, bringing his hands to her face. "How many times have I come back to you on my knees and begged you to stay?"

"Why waste time, then?" Lulu wondered. "Let's skip it all and be happy."

Johnny smiled and kissed her teasingly, his lips barely touching hers. She tried to kiss him again, but he moved away, out of her reach, even though she was on the tip of her toes.

"I'm upset about last night," Johnny whispered. "But I have no intention of ending us. Not now or ever again."

"Then what's going on?" Lulu asked again.

"I'm just trying to talk myself out of this crazy idea I had in my head," Johnny explained.

"Which would be?" Lulu pressed.

Johnny laughed and kissed the top of her head before walking over to his closet. He pulled out the suit jacket he was going to wear last night before he got the call that forced him to cancel all his plans for the evening. Starting with the dinner with Lulu's family and ending with the little black box he pulled from the jacket's pocket. He turned back to Lulu and her eyes widened as she felt for the bed, her legs apparently giving out.

"That's not a..." Lulu tried, but couldn't even complete the thought.

"It is," Johnny nodded.

"That is a crazy idea," Lulu muttered, watching him walk over to her slowly.

"I know," Johnny smiled, sinking to one knee in front of her. "But I keep thinking about how for us, crazy is sort of normal."

"That's very true," Lulu agreed, tears filling her eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny wondered, opening the box and letting her see the ring he had picked out for her.

He smiled as her eyes moved back and forth between him and the ring and her mouth just hung open, making it obvious this was the last thing she expected. Her hand moved up and touched the ring like she needed to see if it was real. He took her other hand in his and their eyes met again, both knowing her answer at the same time.

"I think that getting married is just crazy enough to suit us," Lulu whispered.

Johnny laughed and pulled the ring out, not able to get it on her finger fast enough. As soon as he did, she kissed him and he deepened it instantly, running his fingers through her hair. She moved her hands to his back and Johnny sighed at the way the cool metal on her left ring finger felt against his bare back. He pushed her back on the bed and smiled down at her when her head hit the pillow.

"You're making me the happiest man in the world," Johnny murmured against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu replied, kissing him again.

He broke from her lips and ravaged her neck, quickly removing her robe so he could access more skin. His hands roamed down her sides, over the thin, lacy nightgown she wore. Lulu's name fell from his lips as she shifted beneath him, teasing him in a way only she could. His hands moved more purposefully, no longer lazily taking his time with her. Johnny pushed the nightgown up, his lips hitting every new inch that revealed itself to him until he finally got the garment over hear head. He tossed it carelessly to the side as he met her lips again. Never one to be outdone, Lulu rolled them and broke their kiss, moving her lips down his neck and across his chest. She could do so many wonderful things to him with her mouth and it never ceased to amaze him how quickly she could have him at her mercy, begging her not to stop. Her hands quickly pushed down his sweatpants, but before she could do anything else, Johnny was pulling her back to his mouth for a kiss. He didn't think he could handle anymore foreplay, simply needing to be with her and show her the love that was only hers forever.

He rolled them again so she was beneath him and eased into her, wanting to take it slow and gentle, like their first time together. He didn't need aggressive and rough sex like they sometimes had, but rather wanted a steady and smooth motion as they made love. Lulu clearly had the same idea, settling into his pace and watching him with so much love and trust in her eyes as he moved. Their bodies synchronized perfectly, bringing about the most intense pleasure for each other and increasing the passion between them. When neither could hold back any longer, they found their release together and he collapsed into her, smiling as she muttered his name in contentment.

"You're amazing," Johnny whispered, brushing his lips along her collar bone.

"I was going to say the same thing," Lulu replied, her fingertips skimming his face.

"When do you want to get married?" Johnny wondered, unable to hide his excitement.

"I don't know, but I feel like it will be at least a few days before I let you out of this bed," Lulu smiled, kissing him softly.

"I'm definitely okay with that," Johnny smirked, kissing her again.

He finally removed himself from her and let her snuggle against him, his arm naturally fitting at her waist as they basked in the moment. Johnny looked down and smiled at the sight of the engagement ring on Lulu's finger. Even though the curtains were still closed and there was no source of light in the room, the diamond still sparkled. If Johnny had to guess, it was because of the light in both of their eyes, created by the happiness that came along with being engaged.

"What are you thinking about?" Lulu wondered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"That I love you more than anything in this world," Johnny said simply.

She smiled, completely satisfied with that answer and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her temple and laid his head against hers as they drifted off to sleep.


	32. A Calendar and a Kidnapper

A/N – Look! An update! Thanks for all the comments on the Thanksgiving two shot! They made me really happy! I would love to know what you think about this as well!

**Chapter 31 – A Calendar and a Kidnapper**

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Johnny wondered, watching Lulu as she walked around the room.

"Stop trying to get me back in bed," Lulu giggled, pulling her shirt on over her head. "I'm already going to be late."

"You promise this is just a routine check-up?" Johnny asked, grabbing her hand as she tried to walk by.

He looked up at her with worried eyes and she smiled. He was running his thumb over her ring, something he had been doing any time he was nervous for the last month since they had gotten engaged. She laced her fingers with his and kissed him chastely.

"Just a check-up," Lulu smiled. "You can come if you want."

"I would love to, but I have a meeting," Johnny groaned. "Which I guess means I should be getting dressed, too."

"Good boy," Lulu smirked.

"I thought you liked it when I was bad," Johnny whispered, pulling her into his arms suddenly.

Lulu laughed as Johnny tickled her sides and nibbled at the base of her neck. There was nothing better than being with him in her mind. She couldn't wait to be his wife.

"Let's look at a calendar tonight," Johnny suggested, finally easing up on the tickling.

"Why?" Lulu wondered.

"I want to pick a date," Johnny answered.

"You were thinking about the wedding just now?" Lulu asked.

"Well, I was thinking about how much I want to be your husband," Johnny shrugged. "Why?"

"It's just..." Lulu said, shaking her head. "I was thinking about how much I want to be your wife."

"We're a perfect match," Johnny murmured, kissing her gently.

"Mm," Lulu nodded, pulling away. "I better go."

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "But the calendar?"

"You can bet on it, honey," Lulu smiled.

Lulu stopped before heading down the hallway to her doctor's office when she felt James following closely. She turned to look at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can't follow me back there," Lulu said simply.

"It's my job," James replied.

"Yes, but the hospital has rules," Lulu continued.

"Rules are bent when necessary," James maintained. "I'm sure your safety is a priority to the people in this hospital."

"And what makes you think that?" Lulu wondered.

"With the amount Mr. Zacchara donates, anyone who is important to him is important to them," James answered.

"James, I realize you think you're doing your job and maybe you are," Lulu sighed. "But I'm telling you to stay here and give me privacy with my doctor. And guess what?"

"What?" James asked warily.

"Doing what I want should be a priority to you," Lulu said seriously. "Because my happiness is important to Johnny and anything that is important to him, should be important to you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," James muttered.

"Good," Lulu smiled, turning on her heel and walking toward the doctor's office.

Her checkup went smoothly and Lulu was leaving the office in no time. She was almost to the waiting room when one of the other hallway doors opened, revealing a man dressed all in black. Lulu opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, everything went black.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where Lulu is?" Johnny yelled, panic coursing through his veins.

"She insisted that I stay in the waiting room when she went into the doctor's office," James explained. "When it started to seem like she had been gone too long, I went in to check anyway. Her doctor said she had been gone for twenty minutes, but there's no sign of her."

"You had one job," Johnny seethed. "One job!"

"I know, sir," James said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses," Johnny growled. "You better hope that the next time I see Lulu she is completely fine. Because if she's not, they'll never find all of your body parts."

James disappeared from his sight instantly, showing he did have at least some sense in his head. Johnny had come to the hospital to pick Lulu up on his own when his meeting ended early. He wanted to sweep her away for a romantic lunch and maybe a nice long drive. Instead, he found a panicking James in the waiting room who had just discovered her missing.

"It's been twenty minutes," Johnny said, trying to calm himself. "She could actually still be in the hospital. I need to see security cameras to see if there's footage of her being taken."

Johnny made his way to the nearest nurse's station and managed to sweet talk the nurse on duty into leaving her station so he could use the computer while she was gone. Once she was gone, he quickly accessed the security footage and found the cameras in the hallway where he assumed Lulu was taken. After rewinding the footage to the approximate time when Lulu left her doctor's office, Johnny saw a man dressed in all black come up behind Lulu and knock her out. Johnny cringed as he thought of the pain she might be in, but it made him feel better to know she had only been knocked unconscious and not hurt worse.

At least not yet.

Johnny watched as the kidnapper drug Lulu into the staircase. He then checked the ground floor cameras, but found nothing. He checked other floors where the staircase had doors, thinking perhaps the kidnapper was trying to allude him; however, there was no sign of Lulu or the kidnapper anywhere.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Epiphany demanded.

"I'm certainly not doing anything that you wouldn't want me to do," Johnny said, closing the window he was using.

"You're on my computer and that is against hospital policy," Epiphany replied.

"I was playing solitaire while I waited for my fiancee," Johnny explained. "I would have read a magazine, but they were all rather girly if I'm being honest. Would it kill the hospital to spring for Sports Illustrated or something?"

"Mr. Zacchara, you have about two seconds to get out of my sight before I have you removed from this hospital and banned from ever coming back," Epiphany warned.

"Already gone," Johnny muttered, taking off for the door to the staircase where he had last spotted Lulu on the footage.

Johnny decided to head down the stairs first to check for any signs Lulu may have left, if she woke up before her kidnapper could get her out of the building. As he neared the bottom of the steps, he caught sight of Lulu sitting there.

"Spencer!" Johnny yelled, but she didn't look up.

As he got closer, he saw that she was staring at the man who he had seen on the footage knock her out sprawled on the ground. Johnny ran faster and quickly got to Lulu, placing his hand on her shoulder tentatively.

"What happened here?" Johnny asked, trying to get Lulu to focus on him.

"Johnny," Lulu murmured, finally meeting his eyes. "Is he dead?"

"He was trying to hurt you," Johnny said steadily. "Whatever happened to him, he had it coming."

"I can't be a killer," Lulu said, tears coming to her eyes.

"You aren't," Johnny whispered, bringing his hands to her face.

"Just check," Lulu muttered, pointing to him.

Johnny nodded and kissed her forehead before walking over to the body. He checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. While he wanted the guy dead for hurting Lulu at all, he didn't want that on Lulu's conscience.

"He's alive," Johnny said, turning to look at Lulu. "Now tell me what happened."

"We need to get him help," Lulu replied.

"In a minute, just tell me what happened," Johnny said, going to her again.

"He tried to take me," Lulu said, shaking her head. "He knocked me out, but I woke up as he was carrying me down the stairs. I stayed still, waiting for an opportunity to get free. He laid me on the steps when we got to the bottom. I think he was trying to figure out how he was going to get me out without anyone noticing or something. When he turned his back, I took my opportunity to try to get up and run. He caught me almost instantly, but I fought back. My elbow hit him in the head and he fell backwards."

Johnny took her hand in his and she smiled at him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, urging her to continue.

"When I looked down at him, he was unconscious," Lulu muttered. "I was suddenly so afraid and I just froze. I honestly don't know how long I was sitting here before you came."

"You fought him off," Johnny smiled, pulling her closer. "You're amazing."

"Johnny, we need to get him some help," Lulu replied, pointing to her kidnapper again.

"I'm just going to kill him later for ever touching you anyway," Johnny said softly.

"Johnny!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll torture him into telling me who sent him after you first," Johnny said, squeezing her against his body.

"You're not killing someone for me," Lulu argued.

"You're right, as far as you know, I'm not," Johnny sighed.

"Johnny," Lulu said shortly, glaring at him.

"After what he did-" Johnny tried.

"All he did was give me a little bump on the head," Lulu replied. "He actually got the worst of it. So, what we're going to do is go get a doctor and call the police and tell them everything that happened. Then, when he wakes up, we're going to find out who sent him, though I'm pretty sure we already know it was your father, and then we'll discuss what happens next."

"Are you really telling me how we're going to handle this?" Johnny wondered.

"Yes, I am," Lulu answered. "And I don't want to hear any arguments, is that understood?"

"Yes, Spencer, it's understood," Johnny said, shaking his head. "But can I say something if it's just an observation?"

"I suppose," Lulu allowed.

"Whoever put you in Shadybrook the first time was the real crazy person," Johnny muttered. "Either that or just severely impatient because the bounce back time you had from almost killing that guy to yelling at me and telling me what to do was amazing."

"I didn't yell at you," Lulu argued.

"Fine, speaking sternly to me," Johnny conceded. "But you know what I mean."

"You give me strength, Johnny," Lulu said softly. "I couldn't bounce back without you."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Johnny whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't worry about it," Lulu requested. "I'm right here and I'm still wearing your ring. Nothing is going to stop me from spending my life with you."

"I love you," Johnny smiled, kissing her chastely.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied.

"I guess I'm getting a doctor," Johnny muttered, his eyes landing on the would-be kidnapper again.

"And I'll call Lucky," Lulu sighed.


	33. Chocolate, Not Flowers

A/N – Hope everyone is done shopping! I am! Enjoy and leave me a review!

**Chapter 32 – Chocolate, Not Flowers**

"You don't have to do this," Lulu noted, stopping Johnny from putting his coat on.

"He has to know that I know what he did," Johnny replied.

"He's going to take it as a challenge," Lulu said, grabbing Johnny's hands. "Just let it go."

"Spencer," Johnny sighed.

"If you don't go, I'll go to the garage with you and let you teach me about car parts," Lulu offered.

"You never want to do that," Johnny muttered. "I can't believe you're trying to bribe me."

"Hello, I'm a Spencer," Lulu reminded him.

"I know, but I have to do this," Johnny said firmly.

"I don't like it," Lulu said softly.

"I don't want to fight," Johnny whispered, taking her face in his hands. "I love you."

"But you're still going to see your father," Lulu said knowingly.

"Are you mad?" Johnny asked.

"No," Lulu frowned, moving away and getting his coat for him.

"That was convincing," Johnny said sarcastically.

"I'm not, I just think if you're going, you should go," Lulu shrugged, holding the coat out to him. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come home and we can look at that bridal magazine I told you about."

"Oh, I see," Johnny laughed, slipping his jacket on. "So, you're mad, but you've already planned my punishment, so you're letting it go."

"My man is smart," Lulu smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll be home soon," Johnny promised, holding her tightly.

"Keep your temper down," Lulu instructed. "Don't let him get under your skin."

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny nodded.

"And bring me a present on your way home," Lulu finished.

"Flowers?" Johnny suggested.

"No, chocolate," Lulu replied.

"Whatever you want, love of my life," Johnny smiled, dropping a kiss to her nose.

She kissed his lips softly and he deepened it before pulling away. He turned and opened the door and stepped back, surprised to find Nikolas standing there.

"I was just about to ring the bell," Nikolas said, offering a small smile. "Were you two going out?"

"Johnny has something he has to take care of before we work on wedding plans," Lulu answered.

"Do you really think now is the right time to be working on your wedding?" Nikolas asked. "You were just attacked."

"I wasn't injured in any way," Lulu reminded him. "There's no reason for me to put my life on hold just because some random guy-"

"You don't actually think it was random, do you?" Nikolas questioned.

"No, we don't," Johnny answered. "But Lulu's right. If we start living in fear, that's how my father wins."

"You should go, honey," Lulu noted. "Let me talk to my brother."

"Okay," Johnny agreed as Nikolas stepped inside and gave them a minute alone. "You sure you can handle him?"

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "Don't forget my chocolate."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Johnny chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before turning to leave.

"You can handle me, can you?" Nikolas wondered.

"I knew you were eavesdropping," Lulu muttered, closing the front door.

"It's a Cassadine thing," Nikolas smirked.

"I don't need a lecture," Lulu groaned.

"Maybe not about the danger," Nikolas conceded. "But how about a lecture about the proper etiquette for informing your brother you were almost kidnapped."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry," Lulu reminded him.

"That's precisely my point," Nikolas said, rolling his eyes. "I had to hear about it from Lucky who wasn't quick enough to say that you were perfectly fine."

"Okay, I'm sorry for not calling you," Lulu mumbled. "But, really, it was no big thing. I handled myself."

"I know you did," Nikolas sighed. "And I'm proud of you for it. I just wish you hadn't had to."

"Nikolas, I'm making the choice to be with Johnny and things like this come with the territory," Lulu shrugged. "But I love him and I know that even in times when I can't fight people off by myself, he'll be right there fighting with me."

"Okay," Nikolas muttered. "So, what do the two of you want for a wedding present?"

"From you, something really expensive," Lulu giggled.

"I bet you're curious what exactly happened to the guy you sent after Lulu last week," Johnny said, closing the door behind him after entering his father's room.

"He got himself thrown in jail, that's really all I need to know," Anthony responded.

"You're not even denying it?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Anthony answered. "Because I'm not going after her anymore. She's not worth it."

"Really?" Johnny asked skeptically.

"Really," Anthony nodded. "Plus, I've never been too fond of failure and your little girlfriend has proven impossible for me to kill. She lowers my self esteem and I can't have that."

"You're nuts," Johnny muttered.

"Yes, son, so it seems," Anthony agreed. "That's how I got put in this establishment in the first place."

Johnny watched Anthony closely and tried to discern what his angle was. Nothing was ever as it seemed with his father, but Johnny had no idea what he was planning this time around. Or, if he was actually giving up.

"Why are you still here?" Anthony questioned. "You've done your masculine duty. Run on home to your little woman."

"I hope you're telling the truth," Johnny replied. "For my sake because I'm really getting tired of dealing with your crap. And for yours because if you make one more move against Lulu, it will be the last thing you do."

"You keep threatening me, but you never do anything," Anthony pointed out. "Empty threats are a sign of weakness."

"Maybe they're empty threats, maybe they're not," Johnny shrugged. "I don't think you're willing to take the risk."

"Alright, John, you're right," Anthony conceded. "I value my life too much to risk the repercussions of going after Lulu."

Johnny stared his father down, but Anthony never flinched. Whatever his next move was, he wasn't giving any tells. Johnny rolled his eyes and left the room, repeating Lulu's words of advice over and over to himself. He couldn't let his father get under his skin. Like she always seemed to when he needed her, Lulu called him as he stood outside his father's room.

"Hey, Spencer," Johnny answered.

"Are you on your way home yet?" Lulu asked.

"Just about," Johnny replied. "I'm leaving Shadybrook and I have a stop to make before I can head home."

"A yummy stop," Lulu said happily.

"Why did you call?" Johnny wondered.

"Because I love you and I knew you needed me," Lulu said simply.

"I'm going to double the guards on you," Johnny sighed, getting into his car.

"What did your father say?" Lulu questioned.

"He said he didn't want to go after you anymore," Johnny explained. "But he's probably just trying to get me to let my guard down."

"So you're going to do the opposite?" Lulu pressed.

"It makes the most sense," Johnny affirmed.

"If you're trying to suffocate me," Lulu muttered.

"I don't want this to be an issue," Johnny groaned.

"Then just leave things the way they are," Lulu requested.

"I can't take that risk," Johnny argued.

"Well, then I'm going to be upset," Lulu snapped.

"Spencer," Johnny said, pressing his fingers to his temple.

"I get that you think this is how you show you love me, but it's not," Lulu said softly. "Our relationship isn't about you protecting me all the time."

"I've never made it about that," Johnny replied.

"Not for a lack of trying," Lulu noted.

"Fine, Lulu," Johnny relented. "I'll leave the guards the way they are. I'll stop trying to keep you alive. Will that make you happy?"

"Johnny, don't be like that," Lulu sighed.

"I'm going for a drive, don't wait up," Johnny muttered, ending the call promptly.


	34. Gone with the Wind

A/N – Hey! Hope everyone had a lovely holiday season! This chapter has a little bit of everything! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 33 – Gone with the Wind**

It had been three hours since they had spoken and Johnny still wasn't home. Lulu had no idea what to do. They had fought before, but it was always her that stayed mad at him. He never had a temper with her, which made Lulu realize in this situation she must have been in the wrong. If he was this upset, then it must have been a bigger deal than she previously thought.

She checked her phone for the tenth time in the last five minutes and saw that he still hadn't returned any of her calls or texts. She was starting to worry that something had happened that was keeping him from coming home, but her fears were alleviated when Johnny walked through the front door.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said instantly, going to embrace him.

He held her tightly and buried his face in her neck. They stayed there for several moments, just holding each other before Johnny pulled away and kissed her passionately.

"Mm," Lulu groaned when he finally pulled away. "I don't want you to stop kissing me."

"I have to so I can say how sorry I am for being a jerk," Johnny sighed.

"No, Johnny, I was wrong to whine about guards," Lulu argued. "You would think after almost being kidnapped I would be less naive about the danger."

"It's my fault you're in danger all the time," Johnny noted. "I should have talked with you about the guards instead of just telling you. We have to make decisions together."

"That I agree with," Lulu smiled.

"I just know that I can't lose you," Johnny said softly. "So, I act like a jackass and give orders to try to do whatever I can to make sure you're safe. But I know that when I act that way, I'm just driving you away."

"That's not true," Lulu replied. "You can never drive me away. Sure, you have brief moments where you act a little rash and it upsets me, but at no point have you ever done anything to make me want to leave you."

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Lulu nodded, kissing him chastely. "I am never leaving you."

"Good, because I would lose my mind if I lost you," Johnny whispered.

"You know, losing your mind isn't always a bad thing," Lulu smirked.

"How is that?" Johnny wondered.

"Well, two ways come to mind," Lulu said thoughtfully. "One, going crazy is what led me to meet you and that's the best thing that's every happened to me. And two, you make me lose my mind almost nightly and I love that."

"That's not you losing your mind, Spencer," Johnny laughed. "That's me blowing your mind."

"I was hoping you'd blow my mind right now," Lulu murmured, leaning in and kissing his neck.

"Are you coming on to me?" Johnny questioned.

"I'm not being subtle," Lulu noted, nibbling on his ear.

"No, you're not," Johnny agreed, gripping her hips. "But I'm not easily seduced."

"Is that some kind of challenge?" Lulu asked, pulling back.

"You're damn right it is," Johnny replied, letting go of her and walking toward the stairs.

"Wait a minute," Lulu called out, making Johnny turn to look at her. "Where's my chocolate?"

"Oh, I've got it," Johnny assured her. "But it's probably going to melt soon. You don't want to get it on your clothes, do you?"

"No," Lulu giggled, running by him and up the stairs. "No, I don't."

"Why haven't we done chocolate and sex at the same time before?" Lulu wondered, laying on her back and trying to catch her breath.

Johnny laughed and rolled on top of her, bending to touch his lips to hers briefly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, watching him closely.

"I love you," Johnny whispered.

"I love you, too," Lulu breathed. "So much, that I will have as many guards as you think I need."

"Thank you," Johnny chuckled. "But I actually have another solution."

"What's that?" Lulu questioned.

"I think we'll just never leave this bed," Johnny smiled, dropping a kiss on her nose.

"But how would we get married?" Lulu asked.

"We could do it on a Post-it, like that show you like so much," Johnny suggested.

"I knew you were watching," Lulu laughed.

"You quizzed me along the way, I didn't have a choice," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, as much as I love that show, it's not real," Lulu sighed. "No real woman would ever be okay with being married on a Post-it."

"Fair enough," Johnny conceded, rolling to his back. "So why don't you break out that magazine so we can talk real wedding plans."

"We don't have to," Lulu offered. "I know you probably aren't all that interested in every detail."

"I'm interested in making you happy," Johnny countered. "Whatever you're interested in, I am interested in."

"What if I'm interested in a theme wedding?" Lulu asked.

"A theme?" Johnny wondered. "What kind of theme?"

"I was thinking Gone with the Wind," Lulu answered, smiling from ear to ear.

"Like..." Johnny tried. "Would anything be burning?"

"There would just be a painting of Atlanta on fire," Lulu explained.

"Oh," Johnny muttered.

"I just think it would be so amazing to dress in old clothes and have a classic wedding," Lulu beamed.

"Would your dress have a curtain rod in it?" Johnny asked.

"That's Carol Burnett," Lulu replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right," Johnny nodded.

"You don't seem very excited," Lulu noted.

"I'm just surprised," Johnny admitted. "I mean, on the one hand it seems like you've given this a lot of thought. And on the other, it seems like you haven't."

"Wow," Lulu said, shaking her head. "I can't believe it took you that long to just admit that a Gone with the Wind wedding is a stupid idea. And you didn't really even admit it!"

"You were playing me?" Johnny asked.

"Of course!" Lulu exclaimed. "The only way I would do Gone with the Wind is if I did it like Carol Burnett."

"I love you," Johnny said, laughing and kissing her hand.

"Seriously, though, for our wedding," Lulu said, snuggling close to him. "I would love to have it outside. At night."

"Yeah?" Johnny questioned softly.

"Yeah," Lulu smiled. "We'd get married under an arch of twinkle lights."

"Sounds beautiful," Johnny said happily. "You would be glowing in your dress. You'd light up my world."

"You like it?" Lulu wondered.

"I love it," Johnny answered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Anthony looked both ways before creeping out of his room. The intern on his payroll was supposed to have taken out the staff, but he still needed to be careful. He had one chance to break out of Shadybrook and everything had to go perfect.

"Mr. Zacchara," the orderly whispered from down the hall. "The coast is clear."

Anthony crept down the hall and out the front door to the car waiting for him. The orderly got in the passenger seat and Anthony smiled at him.

"Did you bring the gun I said I would need?" Anthony questioned.

"Yes, sir," the orderly answered. "It's in the glove compartment."

Anthony smiled again and started the car. He drove to a warehouse and pulled inside, making sure no one saw them. The orderly got out of the car first and Anthony moved quickly, grabbing the gun. When he exited the car, he strode around to stand in front of the orderly, whose mouth dropped open.

"Mr. Zacchara," he muttered.

"I told you that I would reward you generously for helping me," Anthony reminded him. "Unfortunately, I realized that a man like you could really only benefit from death."

A shot rang out and the orderly fell to the ground, blood spilling all around him. Anthony smiled and got back in the car, backing out of the warehouse.

"I'm coming for you, Lulu," he whispered.


	35. Reaction

A/N – Hey look! This story lives! I shall work hard to bring you its conclusion in a timely manner! For now, you have this update to read! I would love to hear your thoughts on it, so leave me a little comment. Or a big comment. You know, whatever works.

**Chapter 34 - Reaction**

"You get more beautiful everyday," Johnny whispered to his sleeping fiancee. "I still can't believe you agreed to marry me. I'm the luckiest man in the world. I had given up on so many things the day I first ran into you. But you changed everything for me. Love at first sight is a little too easy, but it didn't take long for me to be head over heels."

Lulu smiled in her sleep and Johnny tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he watched her closely.

"From the first time I held you, I was changed," Johnny admitted. "Sometimes I don't think you truly realize your effect on me."

A knock at the door made Lulu stir and Johnny cursed whoever was bothering them. He doubted anything was important enough to justify such an early morning wake up call. Even if he was already awake.

"Make them go away," Lulu murmured, rolling away from him and burying her head in a pillow again.

Johnny pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder before getting out of bed to do as she asked. He pulled some boxers from his dresser and pulled them on before opening the door enough to tell the unwelcome visitor to beat it.

"Sir, we have a situation," James said softly, knowing the wrath he'd face if he woke Lulu.

"Is my house on fire?" Johnny wondered.

"No," James replied in confusion.

"Then I don't care," Johnny smiled, trying to close the door.

"Sir," James said, keeping the door open.

"Do you want to get fired?" Johnny demanded.

"It's about your father," James whispered harshly.

Johnny's face fell and he peered back at Lulu, thankful she was already back to sleep.

"I'll be down in my office in two minutes," Johnny muttered, closing the door gently.

He dressed quietly and pressed another kiss to Lulu's forehead before heading to his office. James was waiting impatiently and Johnny nodded for him to begin as soon as he had his office door closed.

"Shadybrook called," James revealed.

"Is he dead?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"No," James sighed. "He escaped."

"What?" Johnny questioned, praying he had heard wrong.

"They found his room empty this morning," James continued.

"No, no, no," Johnny muttered.

"It gets worse," James added.

"How?" Johnny wondered.

"The police found a dead body in one of our warehouses this morning," James answered. "They were actually here to question you when we got the call about your father. It turns out the man who was killed was an orderly at Shadybrook."

"So my father used him to escape and then took him to my warehouse to kill him," Johnny realized.

"That's the conclusion the police came to as well," James replied.

"He wanted to be sure I knew he was out and what his intentions were," Johnny said, his anger level increasing.

"Sir, stay calm," James tried.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Johnny screamed.

Johnny took a few deep breaths, knowing James was right. He needed a plan and he needed one fast. He needed to stay calm so he could think clearly about the best course of action.

"I want the guards around the house doubled," Johnny muttered after a few minutes. "And everyone who is not here out looking for my father. Form search teams and check all of Port Charles. But don't waste time on airports or bus stations or anything like that. He won't leave town."

James nodded and started to leave, but paused, turning back to Johnny with a question in his eyes.

"Lulu is not allowed to leave this house at all," Johnny affirmed. "I'll be the one to tell her that, though."

"Do you want me in the house or on a search team?" James questioned.

"Here," Johnny answered. "Lulu trusts you, so I want you close in case I have to make any trips."

"Trips?" James countered.

"As soon as my father is located, I want him grabbed and taken to the cabin," Johnny said pointedly. "I'll take care of him from there."

"Yes, sir," James nodded, leaving the room.

Johnny sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face, wondering how he would tell Lulu. As luck clearly wasn't on his side, Lulu entered with a curious look on her face.

"Spencer, it's early, go back to bed," Johnny said, trying to buy himself more time.

"I woke up without you and after last night I was not expecting that," Lulu replied. "Then I heard you yell."

"You heard that?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "What's wrong?"

"It's, um..." Johnny stuttered. "To start off with, you shouldn't worry. I will never let anything happen to you and I need to know you trust that."

"Of course I do," Lulu muttered, taking Johnny's hands in her own and noticing he was trembling. "Honey, what is it?"

"My father escaped," Johnny revealed.

"He what?" Lulu questioned.

"He had an orderly's help and he got out of Shadybrook," Johnny continued. "He then killed the orderly and is on the loose right now, presumably in Port Charles."

"Okay," Lulu said softly.

"Okay?" Johnny countered. "This is not okay, Lulu."

"No, but it will be," Lulu replied. "The police will catch him."

"Because they have so many times before?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Why are you snapping at me?" Lulu wondered. "My father isn't the dangerous criminal on the loose."

"You're right, it's my father," Johnny agreed. "So whoever he harms, it's on me. Which makes it my responsibility to stop him and if I can't, it's my fault."

"That's not what I meant," Lulu sighed. "You're not responsible for him."

"I'm responsible for all of this, Lulu," Johnny muttered. "I should have killed him the other day and all the days before it. I was weak."

"Where is this coming from?" Lulu demanded. "You're not a murderer and it's not your responsibility to get rid of your father. If the cops can't handle him, it's their fault, not yours."

"So would you stop loving me if I killed him?" Johnny asked.

"What?" Lulu countered.

"The only way I know how to stop him from hurting you is to kill him," Johnny shrugged. "Will you love me when he's dead?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I do not want you to kill someone for me?" Lulu questioned.

"So is that a no?" Johnny wondered quietly.

"I don't know," Lulu answered. "I love you so much. But I love you the way you are now and I think killing your father would change you."

"It won't change me," Johnny argued.

"Just the talk of it already has," Lulu noted.

The silence was thick between them for several minutes. The sound of a the doorbell broke the tension and Johnny left the room to see who the visitor was. He wasn't at all surprised to find Nikolas on the other side of the door.

"It's not a good time," Johnny muttered.

"I heard about your father," Nikolas replied, letting himself in.

"Nikolas," Lulu called out, joining them by the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucky called me about Anthony's escape," Nikolas explained. "We both agree that you should come stay with me. Both of you."

"We're safe here," Johnny sighed. "But thanks for the offer."

"Johnny," Lulu mumbled, glaring at him.

"Lulu, when you were there before my father had someone getting close enough to leave notes on your pillow," Johnny reminded her.

"The entrance where he was getting in before has been sealed off," Nikolas informed them. "Plus, I've increased security and your guards would be welcome to stay as well. I just think Anthony knows less about my house and how to get around there."

"That makes sense," Lulu agreed.

"Lulu, can I speak to you for a minute?" Johnny asked, walking into the nearest room.

"Sure," Lulu nodded, following him inside.

"I can protect you," Johnny said, closing the door behind her.

"I know you can," Lulu replied.

"Then why do you want to stay with your brother?" Johnny wondered.

"I just think it's a good idea," Lulu answered. "The more people protecting me, the better, right?"

"This is our home, Lulu," Johnny noted. "We're making our life here. I thought you wanted that."

"I do," Lulu assured him. "But home to me is really wherever you are."

"Well, I'm staying here," Johnny shrugged. "So tell Nikolas that you're not going."

"What if I want to live at Wyndamere until your father is caught?" Lulu challenged.

"You mean you want to leave me?" Johnny asked, looking away. "I won't stop you. You should be where you feel safe and if that's not with me right now, I understand."

"Again, that's not what I said," Lulu said, tears coming to her eyes. "I just think it's best if we're at Wyndamere where he can't get to us."

"I already told you I'm not going," Johnny muttered.

"Fine," Lulu cried. "Then I guess I'm going alone."

"James will go with you," Johnny said, turning away from her. "And as many guards as you want. Actually, you can just have them all."

"What about you?" Lulu wondered, wiping her eyes.

"What about me?" Johnny countered, turning to her. "Your life is what matters."

"Your life matters to me!" Lulu yelled.

"Yet you're still leaving," Johnny quipped.

"I'm not leaving you, Johnny," Lulu said pointedly. "I am leaving this house for a brief period of time. And I want you to come with me, but you're refusing."

"You don't think I can keep you safe, but I can," Johnny promised. "You can stay here. We can stay here."

"I don't understand why it's so important to you that we stay here," Lulu said sadly.

"I guess you wouldn't," Johnny muttered, walking past her and leaving the room.


	36. The Ring

A/N – Long time, no see, huh? Credit Faith for the extra badgering. Credit me for the writing and either tell me it's good or bad in your comment. Notice how I'm asking for comments because I love them. And all of you who are reading this because it means you have stuck with it through a ridiculous drought.

**Chapter 35 – The Ring**

Nikolas waited by the front door and heard shouting come from the room his sister and her fiance had disappeared to. Soon after, Johnny stormed out and over to him and he braced himself, assuming a punch was about to be thrown his way.

"Are you happy now?" Johnny asked, clearly seething.

"I don't know what you mean," Nikolas muttered.

"She's going with you," Johnny explained. "She's leaving me and going with you. You finally get what you've wanted all along."

"I had no intention of causing trouble between the two of you," Nikolas tried.

"Of course you did!" Johnny yelled. "You hate me, you always have. You knew I would never go to live in your house. And you also knew that Lulu would want to."

"I only suggested it because I thought it was best," Nikolas sighed.

"No, you suggested it because you wanted to undermine our relationship and it worked," Johnny argued. "She's going with you and I'm sure you'll use the time to your advantage. You'll do everything you can to make sure she never wants to come back."

"If you're so worried about that, why aren't you joining her?" Nikolas questioned.

"Because I need to deal with my father," Johnny answered. "Maybe it means that I'll lose Lulu, but I have to do what it takes to keep her safe and I can't do that if I'm locked away on an island."

"Then that's your choice, but I won't be your excuse for why things are going bad between you and my sister," Nikolas said sternly. "If Lulu chooses to end the engagement, it will be because of you, not me."

"We were fine before you came here today," Johnny said angrily.

"I doubt that," Nikolas scoffed. "If Lulu was truly happy, she would be staying here with you."

"You son of a bitch," Johnny glowered, fighting himself to keep from punching Nikolas in the face.

He knew if he actually hit Nikolas, Lulu would leave him forever. And he also knew that Nikolas was right, which is what irked him the most. Lulu wasn't happy with him and he didn't really know why. Everything had been so great when he woke up this morning and now it was completely out of control.

"You know, I don't like you," Nikolas admitted. "I don't think you're good enough for my sister and I want someone for her who lives a safer life. But I know that you love her. So why don't you put aside your hatred for me or whatever it is and figure out that blaming me won't keep Lulu with you."

Johnny sighed heavily and turned from Nikolas, heading upstairs to the room he shared with Lulu. He just needed to tell her he loved her and she would stay. She wouldn't actually leave him. She couldn't.

Lulu looked around the room, trying to decide what to pack. A part of her wondered if she should pack everything. She didn't exactly understand why, but it suddenly felt like she and Johnny were falling apart.

"Hey," Johnny whispered, coming into the room.

"Did you come to yell some more?" Lulu wondered, her eyes studying the carpet carefully.

"No," Johnny replied. "I really don't want to fight anymore."

"Good," Lulu said softly. "I don't want to leave with us in a bad place."

"I don't want you to leave at all," Johnny sighed. "I love you, so much, and I want you to stay here with me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Lulu muttered.

"How could us being together ever be a bad idea?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, we've been fighting a lot more lately," Lulu noted. "And then we make up for two seconds and we're fighting again. I don't want it to be like this."

"It's a phase," Johnny shrugged. "Every couple has times when they just can't agree. But we'll get through it."

"Will we?" Lulu questioned. "Everything with us has been so fast and I think it might be a good idea to slow down for a minute. Take some time apart."

"You make it sound like you would be leaving no matter what," Johnny said, swallowing hard.

"Who knows what we would be doing if your father hadn't escaped?" Lulu asked rhetorically.

"All I know is when I asked you to marry me and you said yes, I was the happiest man in the world," Johnny offered. "Now I'm losing you because... I don't even know why, Spencer. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Johnny, you're not losing me," Lulu whispered, walking closer to him. "Stop thinking that way."

"Then stop saying we need to be apart," Johnny replied. "Because I don't believe that. I will never believe that we should be away from each other."

"Really?" Lulu countered. "Because you've left me twice before."

"Is that what this is?" Johnny wondered. "Is this the ultimate payback? Agree to marry me and then leave me devastated and alone?"

"No, I would never do that," Lulu said firmly. "I can't believe you would even think that."

"I don't think that," Johnny sighed. "I don't know why I said it. I'm just so confused."

"So am I," Lulu muttered.

"I guess the difference is, I'm not confused about the fact that we belong together," Johnny replied. "I'm just confused as to how we got to the place where you don't know we belong together anymore."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Lulu said softly.

"Just say that you love me," Johnny begged. "Say that this isn't permanent. Tell me you're going to come back to me when this mess with my father is over."

"I love you," Lulu whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "More than anything in the world."

"And the rest?" Johnny wondered, holding her tightly.

"Johnny," Lulu said, pleading with her voice for him not to press the issue.

"Okay," Johnny nodded, pulling away from her. "At least I know."

"Johnny," Lulu repeated as he started to walk away.

"I can't, Lulu," Johnny said, stopping her before she could say anything else. "I can't watch you pack. I can't pretend like I'm not devastated right now. I can't act like I believe you're coming back because I don't. I'm not going to stand here and hold you and wonder if I'm never going to get to do it again. And I won't kiss you goodbye because if it's the last time I kiss you, I don't want it to be when I'm feeling like this."

"So that's it, then?" Lulu asked as he started to walk out the door.

"It's your choice, Spencer," Johnny replied, looking back at her once more. "I've given you everything I have. All of the love and trust and everything else that I'm capable of, I've given to you. If you decide that's not enough for you, then yeah. I guess that's it."

Lulu watched him walk out of the room again before she collapsed onto the bed in a fit of tears.

Johnny entered his house, surprised at how it already felt colder. The way that it used to before Lulu had moved in. After walking out of their room earlier, he had left the house and gone for a drive. He had gotten all the way to the Canadian border before turning back. There was a small part of him that was hoping he would get home and find her still there. But she was gone.

"Maybe my father was right," Johnny muttered to himself as he stood alone in the empty front hall. "I'm just not capable of having something good. I'm going to end up just like him. At least Lulu made it out alive."

Johnny hung his head and walked up the stairs slowly, dreading the sight of his bedroom, their bedroom, without her things. She had a knack for leaving shoes everywhere. And for always having a robe hung over the foot of the bed. He used to always like things in order and put away, but he had a feeling he would be missing her messes.

He opened the door to the bedroom and it was the first thing he saw.

The moment was almost reminiscent of the day in the jewelry store when he had bought the ring. Set in a case among one hundred others, the perfect engagement ring stood out and Johnny was drawn to it. And now, he was being drawn to it again. But this time, there were no other rings around. There was nothing else around. It was just the ring alone in the center of their bed.

Johnny felt his knees weaken and it was all he could do not to collapse. He sunk to the floor gently, leaning his head against the door that he had closed subconsciously at some point. Like she knew he would end up in that position upon returning to the room, Lulu had left a note on the floor to his right that Johnny finally spotted. He picked it up quickly and read her words, silently praying that they wouldn't confirm his worst fears.

_I can't promise you I'm coming back.. And I can't wear the ring you gave me without missing you like crazy. So I'm leaving the ring here. Please don't hate me for that. I know I'm hurting you and I'm sorry. But you've hurt me, too. At the end of the day, I just don't want to hurt each other anymore. I love you too much to let us become something ugly. No matter what, I'll always love you. Please be careful as you search for your father. And don't do anything for my sake. Be true to who you are, the man that I love._

The note fell from his hands and Johnny felt a few hot tears roll down his cheeks. She was gone. And she left her ring. And she couldn't promise him she was coming back. And nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Not the fact that he hadn't cried since his mother died. Not the fact that his father was on the loose.

He struggled to stand up and walked over to the bed, snatching her ring up. Part of him wanted to throw it off a bridge or shoot it until the diamond was in a thousand pieces. But he couldn't. He had to keep it safe. He had to keep hope alive that Lulu would come home.

Because if she didn't, he wouldn't survive.

Lulu looked to the empty spot next to her as she settled into her bed at Wyndamere. She already knew she wasn't going to sleep without Johnny next to her, but she decided it was best to try. Maybe her emotionally exhausted state would win if she got comfortable and still.

She looked to her left hand and the bare finger that used to be home to the most precious thing in the world to her. Without it, she felt off balance. Or maybe it was being without Johnny that made her feel that way. Truthfully, they were synonymous with each other. The ring was a symbol of his love for her. Of their love for each other. And she didn't have it with her every second anymore.

Her phone chimed and she hesitated to check it. She had been waiting for a message from Johnny and without looking, she knew this was it. She didn't know if she was ready to see what he had to say, but she needed to read it.

_This ring belongs to you and will be waiting for you as long as it takes, as will I. I will wait for you for the rest of my life because I know in my heart that you're the only one for me. I miss you and I love you._

Lulu closed her eyes, feeling so many emotions at once that it overwhelmed her. The one that seemed to dominate them all was hope. For the first time since the horrible start to the morning, Lulu felt hope that it would all be okay.

But as she opened her eyes again and saw the gray-haired man standing in front of her, all of her hope was lost once more.


	37. Playing the Game

A/N – Hola! Hope everyone is doing well on this fine spring day! And if you're not, maybe this will help. I'm almost finished writing the story, which figures to be a big boost for my writing in general. I'm just not good at focusing when my stories get too long. But I digress... Read and leave me a comment so I know what you think!

**Chapter 36 – Playing the Game**

"I wouldn't scream if I were you," Anthony warned as Lulu opened her mouth. "The gun in my hand is not kind to those who scream."

Lulu snapped her mouth shut as her eyes narrowed on the revolver pointed at her head. Anthony was smiling at her, but she wasn't scared. All she felt was stupid for not staying with Johnny. She was only truly safe with him.

"I have to say," Anthony mused. "I owe you a great deal of gratitude for making this so easy. You left my son and the opening to get to you doubled in size."

"Did you hurt my brother?" Lulu asked, ignoring his words.

"He's safe," Anthony replied. "And he'll remain that way so long as you cooperate. I have no issue with the prince."

"And what's your issue with me?" Lulu wondered. "Your son is too happy?"

"My son is a fool for thinking he's capable of loving someone other than me," Anthony muttered. "Although I think you've come to realize that, haven't you?"

"Not at all," Lulu said stoically, trying to subtly slip her left hand under the comforter.

"No need to hide it," Anthony glowered. "I already noticed the ring is gone. It's funny, for a second I considered letting you live since you've given up on a happily ever after with John. But now I think I must kill you for breaking his heart."

"I didn't break his heart," Lulu argued. "We're still getting married."

"Then what are you doing here?" Anthony questioned.

"Maybe you walked right into a trap," Lulu smirked.

"Maybe your smart mouth will get you shot sooner rather than later," Anthony growled. "As it stands now, I want to let you live for awhile and leave a trail. Give my son one chance to best me and get you back. Life and death is more fun when it's a game of chance rather than one with definition."

"I'm glad," Lulu murmured. "Because if you give Johnny a chance to save me, he will. He's better than you in every conceivable way. When this is all over, you will have lost. And Johnny and I will get married."

"Your confidence is almost cute," Anthony smiled and then sobered up. "But you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"I'm sorry," Lulu offered, standing up. "I'll go quietly, so we can start the game."

"Now, that's more like it," Anthony said happily. "And remember, no screaming. You'd be surprised how heavy my trigger finger can be."

"Are you going to leave a note or something?" Lulu wondered. "A clue?"

"It's not a scavenger hunt, LooLoo," Anthony admonished. "At least not yet."

The only thing worse than waking up alone, Johnny discovered, was being alone all night because he couldn't sleep. He just laid there. And laid there. And laid there. Finally, when he saw the first rays of sun, he got up, deciding he had pretended to sleep long enough. He needed to take care of his father so he could focus on doing whatever it took to get his ring back on Lulu's finger.

He spent half the morning making calls and trying to trace his father. He sought out all his old contacts, figuring he had to have help somewhere, but everything was a dead end. He took a break about ten, deciding to get some food into his system and contemplating a phone call to Lulu because he was already desperate to hear the sound of her voice. And he figured he could pass it off as checking on her if she seemed unhappy to get the call. But before he could place the call, his phone rang and the name Nikolas Cassadine appeared on the screen.

"Zacchara," Johnny answered, knowing without knowing what he was about to hear.

"She, uh," Nikolas mumbled.

"Since when?" Johnny asked, not wanting to waste time with the actual confirmation.

"She's always been a late sleeper, so I didn't think anything was wrong at first," Nikolas muttered. "It was half past nine before I even checked on her."

"So you don't know?" Johnny pressed.

"The guard that was at her door is gone," Nikolas sighed. "The rest swear they never saw her or anything suspicious."

"Any blood or a sign of struggle?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Nikolas answered. "It's like they just walked out of here."

"This is all my fault," Johnny said, shutting his eyes tightly. "I did this. I left her alone and unprotected."

"It was my idea for her to come here," Nikolas said softly.

"She wanted me to go with her and my stupid pride got in the way," Johnny continued. "I just wanted... It doesn't matter. What matters is my father has her and we have to stop him."

"We?" Nikolas countered.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but two heads are better than one," Johnny replied. "Every second counts."

"Do you have an idea on where to start?" Nikolas wondered.

"Actually, yeah," Johnny said thoughtfully. "Meet me at Shadybrook in half an hour."

Johnny and Nikolas met outside and Johnny filled him in on the plan as they approached the building. Nikolas agreed it was a good place to start, but wanted to try to exert his own influence over the people at Shadybrook before Johnny threatened them.

"Threats work," Johnny argued.

"Yes, but why threaten them if we don't need to?" Nikolas asked.

"Okay, but if asking nicely doesn't work, I'm using my gun," Johnny replied.

"You have my blessing to do that," Nikolas muttered, approaching the desk. "Excuse me. I need information on the orderly who was on staff here that was just found murdered."

"We don't give out that kind of thing," the woman behind the counter explained.

"I realize you wouldn't usually," Nikolas said kindly, grabbing Johnny's arm to keep him at bay for a few more minutes. "But these are special circumstances."

"How so?" the woman questioned.

"Well, we have reason to believe that your recently escaped patient, Anthony Zacchara, might be using his identity as means to get out of the country," Nikolas continued. "The cops wouldn't listen to us, but we thought maybe you would give us a chance to prove our theory. You'd be saving lives."

"What kind of information were you looking for, exactly?" the woman asked.

"Just his social security number and full name," Nikolas answered.

"I've seen on TV where people pretend to be good and then they're bad," the woman said cautiously.

"I assure you, we intend no harm to this man's memory," Nikolas smiled. "We just want to help people."

Johnny rolled his eyes as Nikolas pried the information from the woman. He could have had them out of there in two minutes, but he supposed not making a scene might further his cause. As the woman whispered the information, Johnny typed it into a text on his phone and sent it with instructions to his tech guy.

"Got it?" Nikolas questioned as they left the facility.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "We should have what we need in an hour."

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, so goes the clock," Anthony taunted, pacing around Lulu. "You're doing well for being tied up in a chair. I always thought of you as a mover and a shaker."

"Where's James?" Lulu demanded.

"Well, I was going to kill him," Anthony admitted. "But then I thought to myself, this man did nothing but follow my son's orders. He was protecting you because he had to and frankly, I respect a man who does his job poorly when he realizes it's meaningless work."

"So where is he?" Lulu repeated.

"Right now, probably waking up in the basement of a warehouse," Anthony guessed. "It's totally dark, but if he's smart enough to find the escape hatch and get away, then he'll live. I thought it was fair."

"You said it yourself, he never did anything to you," Lulu muttered, showing weakness for the first time. "You're a monster."

"Tell me something I don't know," Anthony laughed.

"Johnny hates you," Lulu replied.

"He loves me," Anthony argued. "It's just not the mushy way which he tries to convince himself he loves you."

"He loathes you," Lulu continued. "You've been trying to ruin his life since he was born and he's scared that one day you'll succeed. He hates fear and because he's scared of the power you have over him, he hates you."

"Shut up!" Anthony screamed. "You don't know anything about my son."

"I know that he'll save me," Lulu yelled. "Because he's determined and because more than any fear he has of you, he loves me. Loving me is the one thing that is more powerful than his fear of your power."

"What makes you so sure?" Anthony wondered, pausing behind her.

"Because I love him, too," Lulu answered. "And because I love him, I believe in him. And because I believe in him, I'm not scared of you."

"Want to rethink that?" Anthony questioned, bringing his gun to her head.

"The safety is on," Lulu murmured. "You would never kill me on my terms because I baited you into it. You'll have to bluff better than that with me. I learned how to play poker when I was three."

"Fine," Anthony relented, dropping his gun. "You get to keep living. And I get to keep smiling at your notion that you'll be saved in the end."


	38. The Rescue

A/N – I'm just dodging bananas at this point. One chapter plus an epilogue left after this. Then I promise to never write such a long story ever, ever, ever again. And the good news is, I already wrote the epilogue and only have like two scenes left to write in the final chapter. So it shouldn't be too long before that gets posted. Read, review, all that jazz.

**Chapter 37 – The Rescue**

"Finally," Johnny muttered when his phone alerted him of a message. "My father was using the dead guy's credit cards like I thought. He used one of them to rent a car after he ditched the car he used to escape. My guy found the car on security footage and found it parked at an abandoned house about three miles from the launch."

"That close?" Nikolas asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of your guys tipped him off to its location," Johnny shrugged. "After he paid him off."

"You think one of my men is disloyal?" Nikolas wondered.

"How else could he have gotten in and out with no one seeing him or Lulu as he left?" Johnny countered.

"What about James?" Nikolas pressed.

"He was new, he never worked with my father," Johnny explained. "It doesn't make sense. Look, I'm not blaming you. Everyone has a price. Hell, maybe the guy my father used just had a family and he was scared."

"Regardless, I'll probably fire everyone anyway," Nikolas sighed.

"Good call," Johnny smirked. "So, my instinct is to go in, just the two of us. If we try to bring in a bunch of people, my father will just kill her. Everything with him is a mind game."

"But if we can bring in a tactical force quietly-" Nikolas started to argue.

"He'll know," Johnny said, cutting him off. "Look, I realize you don't trust me. I made mistakes that put Lulu in this situation. But, I love her more than anything. You have to believe me when I tell you that this is the best way."

"Okay," Nikolas nodded. "And you should know, I don't blame you. Not anymore, anyway. I realize that you can't control your father. And that you and Lulu can't control the way you love each other."

"Thank you," Johnny said softly.

"Do me one favor?" Nikolas requested.

"Okay..." Johnny replied cautiously.

"When you rescue her and we stop your father, don't let her push you away," Nikolas muttered. "She'll try, not because she doesn't love you or want to be with you, but because that's what comes natural to her. Don't be so concerned with giving her what she says she needs that you let her go."

"I'm getting bored," Anthony mused. "Maybe I should cut off a finger. Or toe."

"Contemplating amputation of his own appendages," Lulu mumbled sarcastically. "And he wonders why people think he's crazy."

"I was talking about you," Anthony growled. "That sarcasm is going to make me slip and cut off your head, though."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Lulu wondered.

"Not if you're the crazy one," Anthony smiled.

Lulu rolled her eyes and tried again to get comfortable in the chair she was in. It was a fruitless effort, but it was something to pass the time. If she had to guess, it had been about 15 hours since Anthony had taken her, but only 6 or so since it was noticed. She hadn't been given anything to eat or drink, but even if he had offered, she would have refused. She had to give Johnny more time to find her before she gave in to a possible poisoning.

"I thought my son was craftier than this," Anthony muttered, looking at his watch. "Perhaps he doesn't care about you since you ran out on him."

"Perhaps he's biding his time to make sure the plan is fool-proof and you're out of his life forever," Lulu countered.

"Perhaps I'll kill you to make sure I'm out of your life forever," Anthony smirked.

"Go for it," Lulu challenged. "At least then Johnny will be free from you."

"How do you calculate that?" Anthony questioned.

"Because he'll kill you for killing me," Lulu said simply. "And while I used to think it was a horrible thing to consider, now that I have all this first hand experience with you, I can see why he would want you dead."

"You're making that up," Anthony seethed. "My son-"

"Your son is standing right behind you," Johnny said, cutting his father off mid-sentence. "And Lulu is right."

"Really?" Anthony sneered, turning to meet his son's eyes. "Then why am I still standing?"

"Because Lulu was right about something else," Johnny replied. "I'm not a killer."

"Then what are you going to do to keep me from killing your girlfriend?" Anthony wondered.

"My fiancee," Johnny corrected. "And I'm not going to do anything."

"I am," Nikolas replied, entering the room with a gun drawn. "Step away from my sister."

"Am I supposed to believe the noble prince has what it takes to kill a man?" Anthony laughed.

"You don't much about the Cassadines, do you?" Lulu questioned, laughing in her chair.

Anthony started to raise his gun and Nikolas immediately pulled the trigger, shooting Anthony right between the eyes. Lulu screamed in surprise and Johnny wasted no time, side-stepping his father's dead body and getting to her to untie her.

"Johnny," Lulu gasped.

"It's over, Spencer," Johnny whispered, freeing her hands.

"Nikolas?" Lulu asked, looking to him as he smiled at her. "You shot someone."

"I did," Nikolas nodded.

"I thought you were bluffing with Anthony," Lulu replied.

"I was planning on it being a bluff," Nikolas shrugged. "But I realized that our plan to capture him and turn him over to the cops wasn't good enough. He had to die so you would be free to be with Johnny."

"And you're okay with that all of the sudden because..." Lulu pressed.

"Don't sound so broken up about it," Johnny quipped, bringing her focus back to him.

"I'm just confused," Lulu muttered, meeting his eyes. "And worried. What will the police say?"

"It was self defense, Lulu," Nikolas said simply. "Everything will be fine."

"Johnny?" Lulu questioned, needing further assurance.

"I promise you," Johnny affirmed, helping her stand. "Let's get you some water and food. We brought a few things."

"Johnny," Lulu said again, stopping him from leading her out of the room. "I'm sorry."

"We can talk about it at home tonight," Johnny whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly. "Okay?"

"At home?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Johnny smiled. "And if it means a second Zacchara has to kidnap you in less than 24 hours, you'll be with me tonight. So I can have the time to prove to you that's where you belong."

Lulu smiled in return and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Not to get between you two," Nikolas said, making them break apart. "But maybe kissing right next to the dead guy isn't such a good idea. Especially since we're selling self defense."

"Wait," Johnny whispered, pausing before he opened the door to their home. "I want to carry you."

"We're not married yet," Lulu noted, giggling as Johnny swept her up in his arms.

"So?" Johnny smiled, carrying her inside. "We're not traditional. Plus I like carrying you."

"Johnny," Lulu said seriously. "We should talk about yesterday."

"I can't believe it was only yesterday," Johnny muttered, easing her to the ground again.

"I shouldn't have left," Lulu replied. "And I really shouldn't have taken my ring off. I was just really scared about the path we were on. And I didn't understand why it was such a big deal to you that I stay here. It only matters to me that we're together, not where we are."

"I know," Johnny said, offering a smile. "But it matters to me that I'm the one who takes care of you. If you had wanted to go to a hotel or even on another road trip, I would have been fine. But going to live with your brother..."

"You thought that I trusted him more," Lulu realized. "Johnny-"

"Spencer, I know now," Johnny said, taking her face in his hands. "I realize I was being ridiculous. I think I was starting to doubt whether or not you were safe with me, so when you wanted to go stay with him, I took it as a sign you didn't believe that you were."

"I could never be safer than when I'm with you," Lulu said, leaning up on her toes to place a kiss to his lips.

"So, does that mean we're still getting married?" Johnny asked, pulling her ring out of his pocket.

"You had that on you the whole time?" Lulu countered and he nodded. "Well, why didn't you give it to me sooner?"

Johnny laughed and quickly placed it back on her finger where it belonged.

"Promise me-" Johnny started.

"I'm never taking it off again," Lulu swore. "And I'm not leaving you again. Well, except for the night before the wedding."

"Um, no," Johnny replied, shaking his head. "We're not traditional."

"But it's bad luck," Lulu teased.

"Lulu," Johnny warned.

"You can't see me before the wedding or we'll be doomed," Lulu continued on dramatically.

"Shut up," Johnny demanded, catching her mouth in a heated kiss.


	39. How Do I Love Thee Let Me Count the Ways

A/N – Okay, so after this is just a quick epilogue which I'm going to post right now, too. So, we're done. A long, long, long, long journey into these little JoLu lives that I created. I know at times (most of the time) I let you all down with my slow updates, but I hope you know that I would never leave a story unfinished. And, I never plan to stop writing altogether. But, it may be awhile before you see something from me. I promised Faith and Wendy like four months ago that after this, I would update my series, but I don't want to post the first chapter of that until I have them all done. So, stalk me because that only helps. And reread things in the down time if you feel so led. I always write hoping that it's something that you all want to come back to time and time again. Alright, that's enough of that. I applaud every single one of you who actually read this author's note all the way through. In fact, here's an imaginary high five. Do with it what you will. Please comment, I love the comments.

**Chapter 38 – How Do I Love Thee, Let Me Count the Ways**

"I can't take it anymore," Lulu proclaimed, throwing down the messages she had just been given. "We were gone for four hours."

"I realize that," Johnny said cautiously.

"Four hours, Johnny!" Lulu yelled. "I have twelve messages from that ridiculous bitch of a wedding planner."

"And this upsets you," Johnny noted.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Lulu said, softening her tone. "I want to marry you more than anything. But I can't. Not like this."

"So fire her," Johnny suggested.

"I don't know how to plan a wedding," Lulu replied.

"It can't be that hard," Johnny shrugged.

"You're such a man sometimes, it kills me," Lulu groaned.

Johnny shook his head as she gathered all the pieces of paper off the floor, containing messages from Clarice, their well-to-do wedding planner. As she stood up, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

"Don't start that, I have to respond to all these," Lulu sighed.

"No, you don't," Johnny argued, taking them from her.

"What are you doing?" Lulu gasped as Johnny began ripping them up.

"This is not what I had in mind when I asked you to marry me," Johnny explained.

"What do you mean?" Lulu wondered.

"I just wanted to see you walking toward me in a white dress," Johnny continued. "I wanted to hear someone say man and wife and then present us as Mr. and Mrs. Johnny Zacchara. I did not want to see you get overwhelmed by cake flavors and flower arrangements."

"But Johnny, that's all part of it," Lulu countered.

"Says who?" Johnny questioned. "Clarice?"

"Well, yeah," Lulu admitted.

"I don't want that," Johnny replied. "I just want us."

"What are you saying?" Lulu asked.

"Marry me," Johnny requested.

"I am marrying you," Lulu reminded him, showing off the ring on her finger to solidify her point.

"No, right now," Johnny smiled.

"I can't, we don't have a hall reserved and the guests couldn't get there on such short notice," Lulu muttered.

"Good," Johnny laughed. "Just me and you, that's all it takes. Come on, Spencer."

"Johnny," Lulu whispered, shaking her head. "I don't have my dress yet."

"You have that white dress you bought just the other day," Johnny reminded her.

"That was for leaving the reception," Lulu replied.

"Well, wear it for our wedding," Johnny suggested. "And I'll wear something simple, too."

"Can we really do that?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't see why not," Johnny said, pulling her close. "I mean, your brothers have come around where I'm concerned, but I know they're not really anxious to see you marry me."

"That's probably true," Lulu admitted, laughing softly.

"And if they're terribly upset, we can always have a ceremony in front of them that Nikolas plans," Johnny suggested. "I just don't want you being stressed by all of this anymore."

"Okay, so we're just going to get married," Lulu said, coming to terms with the idea. "Forget all of the other stuff, just me and you."

"Tonight," Johnny added.

"Tonight?" Lulu asked.

"I don't want to wait," Johnny said, pressing his lips to hers.

She felt herself get lost in his kiss like she always did and she knew that he was right. They should have gotten married yesterday or the day before that. Who needed a big wedding or a fancy dress? She didn't. She just needed to be his wife. Tonight.

"I don't know what to say," Lulu admitted as they stood in the waiting area of the small chapel they had come across.

"About what?" Johnny wondered.

"As far as vows go," Lulu explained.

"We could be traditional for once," Johnny suggested.

"No, we can't," Lulu argued. "But maybe we should go with the generic thing, just so I don't make a fool of myself."

"Well, the thought of getting to watch you make a fool of yourself makes me want to come up with our own new vows," Johnny smirked.

"Why am I marrying you?" Lulu teased.

"Straight to the heart," Johnny said dramatically.

"I think I remember," Lulu smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Johnny whispered, kissing her deeply.

"You kids are all alike," the elderly receptionist spoke.

"I'm sorry," Lulu offered.

"Oh, I don't mean it bad, dear," she replied. "It's just that we get so many young couples in here and all of them are so eager to get married that I think they might start their honeymoon right here on the waiting room couch."

"Well, we promise to behave," Johnny chuckled.

"I'd appreciate that," she laughed. "I apologize for the wait, I can't imagine what's keeping my husband."

"Your husband?" Lulu wondered.

"He's the minister," she explained. "We've been doing this for forty years."

"Wow," Lulu whispered.

"I bet you've seen it all in that time," Johnny commented.

"I had thought so," she answered. "But I don't know that I've ever seen anything quite like the two of you."

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"Well, you're just so in love," she replied. "Watching you is like reading one of those romantic poems they wrote back in the 1800s when people didn't have so much to worry about."

"That's very sweet," Lulu smiled.

"So is knowing that for once, we'll be having a ceremony for a couple that is meant to be," she said, walking out of the room

.

"Wow," Johnny muttered, pulling Lulu into his arms.

"What?" Lulu pressed.

"I don't know, it just felt really good to hear that from a total stranger," Johnny shrugged. "I mean, I've always believed you were the only one for me. But I didn't realize it was so obvious to the rest of the world, too."

"Well, it wasn't obvious to my brothers," Lulu noted.

"No, it wasn't," Johnny agreed. "I guess maybe it's only obvious to some people."

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "People who aren't afraid of the power of love."

They kissed again as the older woman returned with her husband by her side. She smiled her approval and the old man chuckled at her ability to get excited over a wedding after all these years. Though, if pressed, he would have had to admit that this couple seemed different to him, too.

"Shall we begin?" the old man asked after a few moments.

"Just one second," Johnny requested.

The man nodded and explained that they would be waiting in the other room where the ceremony would take place when they were ready. Lulu looked confused as Johnny turned to her.

"You know there's no going back after this, right?" Johnny questioned. "I mean, we get married and you're never getting rid of me."

"I know," Lulu giggled.

"I'm serious," Johnny replied, unable to keep a straight face entirely. "I don't want you to regret it in a week or two. Or ten years."

"Why would you think for even a second that I wasn't sure?" Lulu wondered.

"It feels a little too good to be true," Johnny admitted.

"It's not," Lulu whispered, kissing him tenderly. "We've been through it all and we're still here. We deserve this."

"We do, don't we?" Johnny asked.

"Of course we do," Lulu smiled. "When you met me I was literally insane, and frankly, so were you."

"Hey," Johnny pouted.

"I'm just saying, what kind of guy in his right mind chats up a mental patient?" Lulu teased.

"Alright, that's enough," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"You know, you might be unstable, maybe I should have doubts," Lulu continued.

"Spencer," Johnny sighed, taking her hands in his.

"You know, honey, even if I should, I don't," Lulu promised. "So can we go get married, or what?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Johnny agreed.

They walked arm-in-arm into the chapel and fifteen minutes later they exited as husband and wife, more in love than ever.

And fifty years later, they loved each other even more, still.


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Crazy?

Aren't we all?

What other word describes people who seek out something as volatile and painful as love on a daily basis? And those same people turn around and say that it's all worth the result when the unattainable love is somehow reached.

But honestly, is wanting to fall in love so crazy? Is it wrong to savor the pain? To be thankful for the wrong things that taught you about what's right?

Of course.

And not at all.

We all, and that is no exaggeration, want love. Those who say they don't are lying to themselves first and to others out of habit of lying to themselves.

We want it for different reasons.

Some people want love because they can't figure out how to love themselves. Some want it because they have so much love to give and they're sure that they deserve to be loved as well. And others want love because they see it in the movies and on television and they hear about it in poetry and songs and read about it in books and sonnets and they want nothing more than to experience it for themselves.

Truthfully, we all want love and we all want the journey to get there to be difficult. That's what we expect. That's what we yearn for. Some of us have already attained it. Some are still on the broken road.

But all of us will one day be there and know that we were right all along. Love is worth every volatile and painful second.

And we weren't crazy after all.


End file.
